Life is Beautiful
by littlefaith85
Summary: "What you see, is never what you get" A disfigured man is bitter and angry. A woman he met on his darkest day is his only refuge from his everyday misery. This is a bittersweet journey of self acceptance and forgiveness. AH Language & Lemons
1. Petals

Disclaimer: Any and all characters, songs, etc belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

X*O*X*O

A wide smile spread across a slightly chubby face. It held masculine tones, not quite a man but still very much a boy. His green eyes sparkled with pure joy as he ran his Batmobile hot wheel across his mothers protruding belly. His lips came together while he pushed wet air out of them a sputtering vibration sounded.

His mothers matching eyes were shining because she was so very happy and in love. She giggled at her young sons sounds. He laughed a full belly laugh full mischief and silliness. His two top teeth were just coming in he looked silly and so self assured in his youth.

"Mama why do Angels have wings?" he asked suddenly with wide baby eyes full of wonder.

"So they can fly us to heaven," she answered softly as her fingertips soothed around his soft face.

He breathed in deep taking that answer and storing it away in his heart. "Who goes to heaven?" he asked again with the wide eyes.

She smiled gently at him and ran her free hand across her round stomach. "Anyone who has loved foolishly and completely. That way the Angel's know you have been happy in your life," she answered brushing back his bright red hair.

He smiled his lopsided grin that caused one cheek to dimple, and the other cheek to crease along the corner. It was the most charming grin and she absolutely adored that smile. It matched his fathers; she fell in love first sight at that one dimpled grin.

"Love makes everyone happy?" he guessed out loud rubbing his sticky dirty fingers from his PB&J lunch along his mother's belly.

She smiled softly causing the corners of her eyes to crinkle; it was the look of pure simple love. "Yes my love," she answered leaning slightly to kiss the top of her firstborns head. She breathed him in. He smelled of wet earth, sweat, and sweet boy.

"Will my little sister love me?" he wondered with a slight frantic look. He held a slight lisp he hasn't quite grown out of.

She slid her hand down his face and cupped his chin so his eyes would meet hers. "She will love you like the stars love the heavens. She will shine for you because she loves you so very much." His mother promised with a raw voice, powerful voice.

His eyes widened even further as he stared into his mothers. His crooked grin re-appeared as he looked on in wonder towards his cradled sister. He lowered his head and held his lips just a breath away from the stretched skin.

"I love you baby sister, and I will help you get to heaven," he vowed in a silent whisper and pressed his lips to her.

"Edward! Edward! Wake up!" a frantic and hysterical voice roared as the young boys lights were flicked on.

The young boy sat up while he rubbed his eyes. He was suddenly snatched up as his father grabbed him in his solid arms. His Batman pajamas clung to him as his father raced towards the stairs. Suddenly a wall of black hit them and young Edward couldn't breathe. He was choking.

"Daddy!" Young Edward called out to his father who he was named after as he wailed after his birth.

He could feel his fathers rough face press into his, his lips at his forehead. "It's going to be okay son. We'll get outta here."

Young Edward was terrified. "Mama?" he shrieked.

"She ran down the stairs already," his father promised as they tried with all their might to get passed the thick wall of suffocating smoke.

Both father and son were choking and frantic. The front door was yanked open as Edward Sr. swung his head back and forth desperately in search of his wife.

"Elizabeth?" he screamed as he couldn't find her.

No neighbors and it was well into the low teens due to the approaching winter weather. The cold air pricked at them as father and son looked around desperately for the pregnant mother and wife.

Edward Sr. set his son down, his bare feet stung as it hit the icy pavement. Large calloused hands gripped the top of young Edward's arms.

Father and son locked eyes. "Listen Edward…stay here," his father commanded but it was really a desperate plea from a desperate man.

Edward Jr. nodded as his father spun around so quick it was a blur. A few moments passed as young Edward's stoic face stared into the large white home that had billowing black smoke cloaking it. The dancing orange flames could be seen ravaging the family's home.

Suddenly a large boom sounded and the windows blew out as young Edward crouched and screamed. He tried his best to shield himself from the sharp shards of glass, but some ended up scraping across his small curled body. He cried out in agony as a large piece sliced along his side.

Then he sprung up as his wild eyes flew to the destroyed home.

"Mama! Daddy!" he screamed his voice breaking.

His battered and bruised body in sliced and dirty Batman pajamas suddenly lurched forth. He needed his family.

He could hear yelling but nothing could be seen inside the door as he held his arms above his head as a shield. He yelled out. Nothing.

His eyes whipped around as he screamed again and again. Still nothing.

When a loud gurgling noise was heard above him he stopped his search to look up. He saw flames licking at the ceiling. The paint bubbled around it causing some areas to look like burnt marshmallows.

His eyes found a corner. His baby sister's corner that he proudly erected from Lego's that he built for her. It was a colorful plastic castle. They were wilting from the heat. He shuffled over in a daze and grabbed a pink Pegasus that he picked out himself and slid down to the carpeted floor. His body curled around the mythical creature that also had wings.

He closed his eyes and coughed as he dreamt of his mother's soft singing, and his father's laughter.

The young boy was covered in white gauze. His green eyes mixed with red as he stared silently onto double side by side caskets. The brown boxes that were polished and shined with care held his parents and baby sister. They were resting just waiting to be lowered into the cold hard earth.

Roses ranging from crimson, to snow white covered both caskets. In his own hands he held three. Each for everyone he lost.

White gauzed hands clutched them with such force that they buckled under his hold.

He was dressed in a black suit that resembled his fathers. His bright red hair damp from the wet winter weather limply fell across his head.

People that he has never met stood feet away from him as he expressed that was his wish. The large group that huddled together under a shield of black umbrellas the best they could was a sea of black.

Among the group was a small girl no more than four stood clasping her fathers hand and held three white roses in the other.

Her sad brown eyes were focused on the sad eight year old that had gauze wrapped around his left temple down to his chin.

The preacher gave the perished pair and unborn girl his peace.

A beautiful headstone was made for the family. It had a set of three cherub angels carved into the hard stone. They were all looking down with their hands out as if they were saying 'Heaven is waiting'.

The young boy still stood at the foot of the graves as people walked by whispering their condolences. He didn't pay them any attention.

The young girl was being pulled along by her father her hand still clasped the roses. She kept her eyes trained on the young boy as she was being dragged.

Her eyes followed the descent of the roses as his hands just let go. Then he bent his head until his chin was just barely pressed into his chest.

She suddenly yanked her tiny hand out of her father's large rough one.

Fire Chief Swan who was the one to find young Edward watched as his daughter walked over to the devastated boy. Renee the girl's mother watched in silent wonder next to her husband.

Edward was taking shallow breaths to keep his emotions at bay. He hasn't cried once and he won't start now.

Suddenly he felt a slight tug against his left bandaged hand. His new guardians were just off to the side giving him the peace he needs.

He lifted his weary bloodshot eyes to the tiny girl dressed in black. Her brown hair reached and curled around her shoulders. A black hat and black mittens shielded her from the biting chill.

His hard green eyes met soft brown ones. "These are for you," she said in a tiny squeaky voice holding the roses in front of his face, the soft fragrant petals tickled his nose.

He peeked around them with curious eyes. Her brow started to furrow and her lips pursed.

"Flowers always make my mommy happy, these will make you happy too," she explained being frank. Not quite old enough to understand the circumstances.

His eyes squinted as he slowly reached up to grab the three snow white roses.

She smiled slightly her chubby cheeks lifting. She lifted a tiny chubby hand and fingered the petals. His eyes never leaving her face.

"They are the color of Angels. I saw a picture yesterday in a Christmas book at Preschool," she babbled some words hard to understand due to her young age. "Sometimes when I'm sad I pull off a petal…make a wish then let it fall," she demonstrated this by softly pulling off a petal in her tiny chubby fingers. Her fingers gripped the petal and she shuffled over to the graves. She stood in silence for a few minutes her face in full serious concentration finally her fingers released the petal. Everyone who was watching felt their eyes sting. The petal softly floated amongst the chilly air that held heavy notes of mourning. It landed softly on top of Elizabeth's casket.

Her warm soft brown eyes rose to his that were now trained on the petal. "I made a wish," she whispered in conspiracy as she shuffled back over to the very sad boy. She reached up and put her hands around the side of his neck and pulled him down as she stood on her very tippy toes. Her wet chapped lips lingered on his cheek. "It was for you."

The watching adults let their tears fall slowly as they watched the young girl comfort the boy who refused any physical contact even in the form of comfort. Doctors needed to sedate him before they could even touch him.

Edward's breath caught in his throat as she released him. The lanky boy stared in bewilderment towards the small girl who just made him feel for the first time since that night. She stared at him as he stared back. His eyes burned as they were finally filled with tears that needed to come. One was released silently as it rolled down the side of the face that wasn't covered in gauze.

He watched her silently as she walked back and reached for her father's large hand. She looked over her shoulder at him. She smiled a small gentle smile showing off her baby teeth as he just stared. Her free hand lifted as she slightly turned and waved a small goodbye.

His eyes never left the small girl that just turned his world upside down, or right side up. He just felt something he never thought he would ever feel again. Hope for another tomorrow.

A few more hours passed as the young boy spent the majority plucking the petals from the roses and making wishes. The second to the last one was held against his chest as he whispered with his head bowed. It was a wish to befriend the small brown eyed girl that made him want to live, again. He kept the last stem that held just one white petal. He would save it for a very important wish.

*X*O*X*O

Should I continue? Good? Bad? Suggestions are always welcomed.


	2. Beast Of Forks

Disclaimer: Any and all characters, songs, etc belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

This chapter song: What I Wouldn't Give by Holly Brock.

*X*O*X*O*

The sound of a lawnmower revving up to do its task startled Bella from her restless slumber. She rolled onto her back picking up her hand to run it over the small red indentations from her white cotton pillowcase.

In a small shift on her twin bed her bare feet hit the floor. The cool hardwood felt good on her overheated skin as she stretched and yawned.

Her eyes swiveled around her new bedroom. The freshly painted bare white walls. The over used closet door that creaks on its ancient hinges. The battered hardwood floor that has dents, scrapes and bruises. The double hung window that is pushed open allowing the morning summer breeze in. The breeze was bringing in fresh cut grass, sunshine, and the sounds of a waking neighborhood.

Cardboard boxes some half empty others completely full litter her corners and floor.

Her face crumpled slightly as she remembered with a wrecked heart her reason for being here. In a new town, starting her last half semester of high school as a senior in what felt like a foreign land.

She knows she grew up here in Forks, Washington until she was five. Her parents moved her to Phoenix as her father a heroic firefighter felt a heavy crashing weight of guilt due to a family's tragedy in their hometown. She never heard the story, she never pushed.

Realizing that she needed to get ready for school she stood with a cracking back and peeked out the dirty window that overlooked a street with few neighbors.

She checked her pajamas making sure nothing was askew and reached for her bedpost that held a few hair ties. Wrapping the elastic ribbon around her fingers then her shoulder length brown hair she decided it was time to face the music.

Charlie has an estranged sister by the name of Esme. She recently just moved from Las Vegas, Nevada. She has bleached blonde hair, low cut tops and very short skirts. She says she was a showgirl, but Bella knows better she was a stripper. Esme moved into her parent's house in Forks for unknown reasons to Bella.

Bella is eighteen but needed help with finishing school. Staying in Phoenix was unfortunately not an option. She didn't want to live alone and her friends couldn't move in with her. So she moved in with her only remaining family.

Padding over to her bedroom door she cracked it open and peered out. She couldn't hear any other body so she quietly tip toed down the stairs. Esme was pleasant at times, but Bella felt like a burden so she avoided her the best she could.

When Bella reached the bottom of the stairs she looked around the cozy home. The walls were colored in soft powdery blue. A long couch that had a cream cover and a leather recliner that still held the smell of her grandfather's pipe tobacco filled the small living room. Walking to the kitchen that had aged white cabinets the fridge hummed in the corner. The only noise in the tiny two storied home.

She opened the fridge door and pulled out a carton of orange juice. Setting that on the counter she looked through the cabinets for a glass. She was startled when she found a cabinet full of alcohol. It was of every kind, clear vodka, brown whisky, and gold tequila.

Slamming that cabinet with a heavy heart she shook her head. Never will she touch alcohol, it selfishly drowned a lonely mans misery who in turn selfishly totaled her parents car.

Closing her eyes and letting the memories of that night wash over her, she let a tear fall. Wiping it away hastily she grabbed a glass and poured. Taking a tentative sip of the tangy orange juice she walked to the back door and opened it. she stood in the open doorway and drank her juice.

Wet morning dew clung against her lungs as the welcomed sun warmed last nights cooled grass. The backyard opened to the dense waiting forest. A forgotten flower garden sat browned and dry in the far right corner of the large backyard.

Grandma Swan spent every summer in that garden. Bella remembered with closed eyes and a deep breath the smell of her full bloomed garden. Sweet floral honey is what Bella would call it. She remembered summers full of ice and lemonade, cool green grass and a chasing sprinkler, and her dress up nights as Bella acted out her favorite Disney character of the moment.

A sharp clang sounded behind Bella startling her out of the daydream.

She shifted her head and looked directly at her Aunt Esme and she grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels and a slice of toast. Her over processed hair trailed down her red silk wrap.

Esme's matching brown eyes met hers. "Hey Bella," she greeted with a small grimace then scurried from the kitchen. A few seconds later the master bedroom's door slammed with a finality that stung the air.

Taking a deep breath and looking once again the at early morning suns golden warmth Bella turned and dropped her empty orange juice glass into the sink.

She went into her bedroom and picked out a clean pair of underwear, a matching bra, and a pair of navy shorts with a white t-shirt. She quickly showered and brushed her teeth. Throwing a wide white hair band over her shoulder length hair she grabbed her blue backpack and walked outside.

Her cruising bike waited for her. Her backpack strapped securely to her shoulders and a positive outlook on meeting some new people and possibly gaining a friend Bella pedaled to school.

Arriving she spotted a bike rack and pedaled to it. She pulled her backpack off and reached into the front pocket for the lock to secure it in place. It was early still so very few students were at school.

Bella let her eyes roam the small campus. It was built from brick and had three separate buildings. She could see the left building had a gym attached to it and the football/baseball/soccer field was on the very far right.

A sign hung made of polished pine that had OFFICE in large loud yellow letters swayed slightly. Bella knew exactly where she needed to go.

When she opened the heavy door she was met by the smell of musty carpet and wood polish. A low conversation could be heard through a set of doubled glassed doors to her left. Looking up along the cluttered walls she saw class pictures, awards and achievements that the school possessed in glass frames hung for all to see.

A little further down the hallway a large clean glass case housed various trophies all polished and shined to their prime.

Her hand reached out and pulled the glass door open. She saw a man and woman behind the waist height counter looking over what looked like the schools morning announcements.

They both looked up at her in unison.

"Hi I'm Bella Swan, I was wondering if I could get my schedule?" she asked with a kind smile. She wasn't necessarily shy, but she did have a fear of crowds.

"Welcome Miss Bella," the lady chirped. Her bright red coiffed hair held the shape of a helmet, and her bright red dress clashed with it terribly.

The man looked bored as Mrs. Cope the schools secretary gave Bella a stack of papers. She kindly went through them all. Their was a campus map, her schedule, school clubs and extra curricular, and finally a list of campus officials.

Bella thanked Mrs. Cope and flung the glass door open and strolled towards her first period a math class.

Bella was horrible in math. She never understood the whole division process, fractions made her vision blurry, and algebra gave her a headache. _Ugh_.

After class and a few 'Hello's' and 'You're Bella Swan right's?' she walked through the cluttered hallway to her second period. English.

Her teacher Mr. Holloway greeted them with yellow nicotine stained teeth and a brown plaid bow tie. He had Bella start reading for an essay on 'Ethan Frome' by Edith Wharton. While she was reading in silence a soft 'ssssppttt' came from her left.

She turned with a small smile and was greeted by a blonde girl. She was pretty in a classic way. She was wearing a simple yellow blouse and ripped jeans.

"Hey you're Bella right?" The blonde girl asked with a shy smile. Her hands twisted around themselves in a sign of nervousness.

Bella gave her a reassuring smile. "Yeah, and you?" Bella asked quietly as she bookmarked her page.

The blonde blushed and tucked her long blonde locks behind her ears. "Rosalie Hale, I w-w-was wondering if you have a-anyone to eat… lunch with?"

With a wide smile Bella stuck out her hand. Rosalie slowly reached for it and they shook hands.

"You have a lunch buddy Rosalie," Bella said trying to catch Rosalie's eyes.

Rosalie internally beamed and gave Bella a shy smile. "Great want to…walk with me?" Rosalie asked bashfully while looking down.

"Sure," Bella said as they gathered up their materials and shoved them into their backpacks.

They stood and walked side by side to the cafeteria. Small chatter about Bella's first day was the topic along their journey.

They both picked out some pizza and a bottle of Dr. Pepper.

"My table is over here," Rosalie directed as Bella followed.

Rosalie pulled out a plastic chair and sat down with a nervous smile.

Bella placed her pizza down and did the same.

"So Rosalie… tell me something fun about Forks," Bella asked before she took a bite of her pepperoni pizza.

"I, uh, just moved here last month so I don't know much…sorry," Rosalie said sincerely.

Bella reassured her with a shake of her head and a silly pointed look. "Don't apologize, just trying to figure out what's fun to do around here."

Rosalie looked worried for a moment then glanced around the cafeteria, leaning in so she could whisper to Bella.

"This weekend the popular's are planning on throwing a party at Forks cemetery," she said with a shake of her head in distaste.

Bella's brow furrowed and she grimaced. "Why?" she whispered back.

Suddenly raucous laughter echoed around the cafeteria and both girls glanced over at the cause. Bella found a few jocks going at it with banter.

"He's a fucking freak dude…who cares?" An over processed boy band blonde type asked loudly. He had an air of arrogance that was supremely unattractive.

Another jock tall and with buzzed dark hair answered. "I heard he killed his whole family then tried burning down the house while he was in it. He's obviously a psycho, you've seen him," he took a piece of cheese off a pizza and held it to his face. This caused the table to start laughing wildly.

"Yeah dude you remember last month when we snuck in? He found us and threatened us with his shovel. He is so _nasty_ looking. The 'Beast of Forks' rises again, ahhh ugh," the blonde hackled and hooted recalling their ridiculous stories.

Bella bristled and glared at the table full of immature boys. _How could they talk about someone like this?_

She stood to defend the unknown mans honor when she felt a small hand grab her arm.

"Don't bother, they'll pick on you for the rest of the year, and make it worse for _him_," a small girl with choppy chin length raven hair warned.

She was dressed in comfortable jean Capri's and a loose black t-shirt. Her grey flip flops showed off green metallic nail polish.

"Thanks…?" Bella offered after a few silent minutes just glancing at the new girl.

"Bella Swan huh?" the new girl questioned tilting her head.

"Yeah nice to meet you…"

"Just call me Ace," she said with a small smirk.

"Oh okay, Ace it is," Bella said as Rosalie threw a wary glance at Ace.

"Hey Rose," Ace waved sweetly.

"Hi Ace," Rose greeted quietly.

Ace sat down straddling a chair and placed a plate full of vegetables and fruit down.

Taking a few bites of her carrots Ace glanced up with her dark blue eyes. "So what do you guys have planned after school?"

Rose blew out a long breath. "Nothing," she said quietly.

"Same here," Bella answered, unpacking can wait.

Raising her dark thick eyebrows Ace smirked. "Wanna go do something?"

Bella threw Rose a glance of encouragement who nodded that she was in, and then turned to Alice. "Sure what do you have in mind? I don't have a vehicle."

Ace just shook her head. "Don't need one, I've got one."

"What's the plan?" Bella asked after she took a sip of her soda.

Ace smirked and stood. She was intimidating, but friendly to them. Bella wondered briefly why she was befriending them.

"We're gonna show those boys a good time this weekend," Ace answered cryptically with a dark sinister look.

*X*O*X*O*

So what do you think? Good? Bad?


	3. His Garden

Disclaimer: Any and all characters, songs, etc belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

The song recommended for this chapter: Dreams by The Cranberries

*X*O*X*O*

Bella sat down on a stool against a lab table in her science class. Her navy backpack at her feet, her hands resting on the table as her eyes took in the classroom. She spotted a table of girls dressed in expensive clothing. They all had their compacts out as they applied various shades and amounts of lip gloss.

A tall striking red head stood with her back to Bella. A smaller but equally striking brunette with loose curls sat next to her. A girl with a pixie like cut with white blonde hair shifted from foot to foot on her kitten heels as a strawberry blonde with cold calculating eyes stood and watched everyone with a slight raised brow. They all made Bella nervous.

They are the kinds of girls who make sure other girls _know _they are beneath them. Their looks get them further than brains in school. Shy sly smiles, wide innocent eyes and breathless 'Sorry I will do better next time Mr. Teacher' get them good grades. Boys who are hormonal flock to them because the girls thrive on the attention. They all feed off each other like parasitic creatures. Backstabbing is their specialty.

Another table was a group of boys dressed to the nines. Designer jeans that hug low on hips and t-shirts that screamed 'I'm expensive but I'm thin and used looking' clung to chiseled chests. They were the fake bad boy types that gelled and styled their hair. They blow kisses at themselves on any reflective surface and use finger guns. All will probably have a pack of cigarettes, most likely menthol or something light because they only do it for the look not the addiction.

Three other students sat with Bella. One was a brunette that had heavy black eyeliner and Snakebite lip piercing. She smiled and jerked her head towards Bella as she sat. Bella smiled back and introduced herself. The brunette was Angela and she was in the choir. Next was a blonde boy that spiked his bangs up and wore a baggy shirt with a baggy pair of jeans. His name was Mike, he was shy and sweet. He was also a very talented graffiti artist. Next and the final body to the small group was another boy who had thick black rimmed glasses, skinny black jeans, and a 'Misfits' t-shirt. He was extremely tall and skinny. His name was Ben. He was in a band on bass.

Bella worked well with them, all worked well together. They all befriended her and exchanged cell phone numbers. She also heard some whispered gossip about Ace. Her real name is Alice and has a gambling addiction hence the nickname. She is known as the town's troublemaker. Her mother supposedly goes through boyfriends like the year goes through seasons. Alice is known to be the outcast and friendless. Bella tried not to pay attention to the gossip but internally beamed because she considered Ace a friend.

The man who the boys called the Beast of Forks is a topic of conversation Bella didn't know how to broach.

After that class gym was next, Angela and Mike also had that class so they walked together. Bella shared her warmth with everyone she passed with bright smiles and warm 'Hello's'. When she got into the locker room a pair of Forks shorts and t-shirt was waiting for her in her assigned locker. She quietly dressed keeping her eyes averted from the snickering club of girls who were wearing expensive lace and silk.

When she walked out into the echoing cavern of the gym her eyes met two shades of blue that she recognized. With a smile she walked over to her new friends and sat with them on the bleachers.

"Hey Rose, Ace," she greeted with a nod when she was perched on the plastic bench nest to them.

Ace was leaning back on the bench her legs crossed at the knees her arms thrown lazily behind her. She put her hair in two short pigtails and had her t-shirt tied with a knot in the back. Her dark blue eyes were staring with a menacing glare. Bella followed her eyes and saw the cackling groupies. Their eyes on Bella and her friends with a cold hard bitch stare.

Bella furrowed her brow not understanding what was going on. Rose fidgeted and shielded herself with her golden locks.

A humming noise was heard next Bella swiveled her head and saw Ace humming. Her glare gone in its place was a wicked smile as she hummed a harsh scary tune.

"Ace what's going on?" Bella asked in a calm voice not ready to be intimidated by the vicious sharks staring at them.

Ace stopped her humming, and turned her dark blue eyes that could cut steel to Bella. Bella shivered fearing for anyone under that gaze. "The 'Whores of Hell High' wanna intimidate us."

Bella tilted her head to the side with a questioning glance. "Who are they?"

Ace hissed and in a quick move she sat up leaning towards her knees her eyes now trained on the group of whispering glaring girls.

"The strawberry blonde that looks like daddy never loved her is Tanya Walker; she is the Queen Bee of this black hole. The red haired dumbass is Victoria Huntington she can't talk herself out of a cardboard box. Pixie hair is Lauren 'Open for All' Mallory she is smart and vindictive, she wants to be Tanya. Last but definitely not least is Jessica Stanley; she stuffs her face all day long and ends up with a sore throat and sticky fingers after school. Her parents pride in their daughter being a Beauty Queen contestant in Seattle every month, sooo she needs to look like a walking Willow tree limb." Ace said not lowering her voice; her gaze seared the girls she was talking about.

Bella's brown eyes swung towards the group. She noticed Jessica was always crossing her arms over her chest and hunched her shoulders in. With a shake of her head Bella looked away before her compassion made her want to run over and give Jessica a hug and let her know she was beautiful.

"Jessica is not mean, she just wants to be wanted," Rose added quietly.

Bella nodded in understanding. She knows Esme has huge self esteem issues and that's one of the reasons she ran off to Vegas after high school graduation, she was starved for affection. Grandpa Swan was never an affectionate man, he choose to sit in his recliner and smoke his pipe instead of attending his daughters dance recitals.

Rose scooted closer to Bella so her hip and elbow touched Bella. Bella understood and wrapped an arm around Rose's shoulders. Rosalie instantly relaxed knowing she had a true friend, someone who would give her affection. Rosalie's father uses his little ounces of affection for his dog Benny. The last hug Rosalie received was from her friend in Seattle before she moved over a month ago.

Ace scooted closer too. Her arm swung around Rosalie's waist, her temple rested on her sloped shoulder. Rosalie reveled in this like a dog getting a belly rub. The trio instantly understood each other. They were all starved for something and as the three looked on towards the brunette who was dying to fit in, the three knew they would never need to be like that because now they had each other.

They spent the rest of the hour and a half like this. Silent reminders that they are friends and here for each other, no matter what filled that afternoon. Few words were spoken as they just watched the boys take over a game of dodge ball. The coach paid no real attention to his class; his eyes were constantly glued to an athletic magazine.

The three new bonded friends walked together towards the locker room. They quickly changed ignoring the malicious hissing from the group of girls who had nothing better to do. On their way out Lauren was in Ace's way, so Ace slammed her tiny shoulder into Lauren's side making Lauren teeter on her heels.

When they reached the parking lot Bella let them know she had to get her bike, Rose rode the bus. Ace had Rose follow her to her severely battered blue and white Ford. It was a 1980's model. Ace hopped up into the gigantic truck and made it roar to life.

Rose hopped in too. She automatically buckled up and twisted her hands together.

Ace turned towards Rose with a raised eyebrow. "Are you ready to scare the shit out of some freshmen?"

Without an answer from Rose who suddenly turned a pasty white she slammed her truck into reverse. A crowd of freshmen looking for rides scattered out of the way. Their faces were horrified as the lifted truck barreled through the parking lot. Teachers blew their whistles fanatically.

With a screeching halt Ace pulled up to a waiting Bella. Ace hopped out and helped Bella get the bike into the trucks decently clean bed.

"Ms. Brandon this will be your last warning-" Mr. Gordon a history teacher started but Ace cut him off with a hysterical laugh.

"Oh really Mr. G, or should I say 'Yes Gordy…Oh Gordy…Spank Me Gordy'," Ace mimicked in a squealing breathless voice.

Mr. Gordon turned a purple shade as he looked frantically throughout the parking lot for any eavesdroppers. With a curt nod, Mr. Gordon ran off.

Ace smirked at one of her mothers many _boyfriends_. With a flip of a middle finger towards the school Ace climbed into her huge truck and barreled out of the parking lot.

Bella and Rose were both trying to hold their giggles in. A few snorts escaped then all three fell into a fit of laughter.

Ace pulled into a long dirt driveway in the middle of the woods, their laughter still echoing off the trucks interior. They traveled through a tunnel of green until the sun broke through ahead of them.

Suddenly a huge garden with landscaped precision came into view. Rose and Bella immediately gasped. It was stunning. Rows of green grass mixed with flowers of massive variety greeted them.

Yellow, Red and Orange Gerbera daises mixed with White Tulips. Common Daisies of every color ranging from lavender to classic white dotted the huge garden. A range of Lily's from exotic oranges to bleeding reds swayed gently. Sunflowers sprouted proud and tall. Daffodils, Peony's, Iris', Dahlia's, Freesia's, and so many more Bella didn't have knowledge of filled this amazing paradise. Then her eyes caught something that made her breath catch.

White roses, no other color from the wide array of flower's stood blossoming in all their splendid glory. They were a sight to be held. Someone tended to these with reverence and care. They were fenced in to keep out any creatures that would damage them. They were trimmed with precision. They were breathtaking.

Bushes and plants of different selections filled the space making it look like a painter's paradise. Butterflies and Bee's buzzed and floated around them. It was heaven on earth.

In the far distance with grass, and flowers like rolling hills of Monet's finest separated the girls from it, a small cottage stood. It was white and had a porch.

Bella looked at Ace with a glowing smile. "Oh Ace, what is this?"

Ace smiled a real smile. "This my friends is called 'One Wish Life's Hope'. I don't understand the meaning…"

Bella felt her tears sting, it was heartbreakingly beautiful every piece of it.

"Ace do you live here?" Rose asked in awe.

Ace shook her head. "No and he would kill me if he knew I brought you guys here."

Bella started with surprise at this news. "Who Ace?"

That answer was interrupted by a booming, "What the hell are you doing?" behind them.

The three girl's coward in the wake of this massive hate filled voice.

They turned with gasps of surprise to see a man shrouded in shadow. He was wearing a baseball hat that hid most of his face. He was dressed in a long sleeved white shirt that was pushed to his elbows and navy blue cargo pants. His feet were covered in black working boots, his hands invisible by leather working gloves.

Ace blew out a breath of relief. "Hey Edward, I am so sorry. I know you told me not to tell anyone about this place but these are my friends and we can trust 'em."

Edward stood in stony silence. Bella tried to see his features but it was too hard with him in the dense shadows of Forks forest.

Bella felt as if the man was staring right at her. His gaze leaving a feeling of phantom fingers caressing her with tender touches. She swallowed because she was not uncomfortable by his stare but by his self imposed hiding.

She heard his breath hitch as she felt like she looked right into his eyes.

"This is Bella and Rose, girls this is Edward. He is the mastermind behind this place and the Forks cemetery caretaker," Ace said proudly like she was talking about her brother.

The girls could see his head hang slowly as he put his gloved hands on his hips. His breathing became uneven.

Bella became worried and started walking towards him. His head snapped up and his hands came to a stopping motion.

"No don't…I'm fine," he said in a stern harsh voice.

Bella stopped her journey and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're home is beautiful. You have a gift with life," Bella said sincerely to Edward as her hands swept around the living garden. It was thriving because of him.

She heard his breath leave him in a gush, and saw his silhouette look up towards the sky.

"Hey Edward just a warning…The meatheads want to throw a party at the cemetery this weekend," Ace said with a hint of sorrow.

His head whipped towards Ace. "How many?" his voice was harsher almost like an angry serpent.

Ace shrugged then gave an apologetic smile. "Probably half the school."

"Shit," Edward hissed and stepped back to lean against a tree.

"Don't worry about it Edward, I heard about it this time and well we have some planning to do," Ace said with a glint her eye and a wicked smile just waiting to burst from her lips.

Then Bella understood this man is who the boys were being disgusting about. This was the 'Beast of Forks'. Her curiosity peaked higher then Mt. Everest as she tried in vain to see his face.

"What do mean Ace?" he hissed then cursed under his breath.

"They won't make it far into the cemetery, promise Edward. We just want to have some fun," Ace said with a slight pout.

Bella got a feeling this was more of a sibling relationship than a friendship. If Edward went against it Ace wouldn't do it, his opinion mattered a great deal to Ace.

"Want to bet on that Ace?" Edward asked darkly.

Ace visibly bristled. Her lips pulled back and her eyes narrowed. "You know I don't do that shit anymore Edward."

His laugh was dark and deep with a no humor behind it. "Yeah that's right Ace, no more of the big time poker tables for you."

"So you wanna help us or be an asshole?" Ace hissed.

Bella heard a deep breath being taken in then a low grumble. "What do you have in mind?"

*X*O*X*O*

What do you think of the meeting? I hope I didn't let you down…These two kids have some learning to do.


	4. Swallow

Disclaimer: Any and all characters, songs, etc belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

The playlist recommended for this chapter:

Show Me What I'm Looking For by Carolina Liar

Swallow Your Fears by State of Man

*X*O*X*O*

Ace smiled and swung her arms like a child. "Oh I don't know maybe some scare tactics, get one screaming and the rest will follow like the cattle they are. We have a week to decide."

Bella kept her eyes on the man who kept himself hidden. She could tell he was tall and skinny. When she did see him move she could swear she saw a strange gait in his walk.

She heard him chuckle under his breath and it wasn't strained in any way. She liked that sound. The huffing Beast of Forks doesn't suit him, no matter what he looks like.

Rose was wringing her hands together as her hair became un-tucked from her ears she used it as a shield to peek at him through it. She has heard so many stories about this man. She's heard he is a monster who sliced up his family. She has heard he digs up the bodies after the burials and robs them. She has heard he is the ugliest man with scarred skin over more than half his body. He never goes into public, so he must have someone like Ace that gets him supplies.

But just seeing what this man is capable of with his hands, Rose is starting to doubt many of those rumors. He craves life, just not the people who judge him for something they probably don't even understand. Her eyes gazed at the huge expanse of colors and blossoming life and her eyes watered. He must have spent more than half his life making this place bloom. She briefly wondered what it looked like from the sky.

Ace started to stroll along the flowers her hands dancing over the river of color. She bent at her knees and rested her nose along some Daffodils. "I need a bouquet."

Rose joined her on a quest to find a new flower hidden in the ocean of many.

Bella stayed behind and smiled at Edward who still kept himself hidden. "So what is your favorite?" she asked with a nod in the direction of his floral paradise.

She saw him tilt his head to the side and bend a leg against the tree. His face was looking on towards the forest floor.

"Why are you here?" Edward asked ignoring Bella's question. His voice wasn't harsh but wasn't friendly either.

Bella taken aback by this and furrowed her brow. "I came with Ace, she just asked us to do something with her…I am sorry."

She could see him shaking his head no. "No…why are you here in Forks?"

Her back immediately straightened and her chin lifted. "Why does it concern you?" she asked not ready to be bullied around by this man she has just met.

She saw him straighten himself as well. He started walking towards her and she chanted to herself to keep it together, no matter what.

Her eyes focused on his strange gait as he lazily strolled over towards her. "Just curious like yourself," he answered his voice still hard, but she could tell it was a mask he was straining to keep it that way.

She shook her head. "Why are you hiding?"

He was still hidden in the dark depths of the green foliage. His steps never faltered. She could now see just a glimpse of him. His right ear came into the suns glow, next his right cheek, then his sharp jaw line, followed by his verdant green eye.

"Are you still curious Ms. Swan?" he asked with a narrowed eye. "Want to see what all the hype is about for Beast of Forks? Tell me Ms. Swan does the Beast of Forks do me justice?" his baseball hat was now in his hands.

He let the sun slowly bathe his scarred flesh illuminating his beastly features one at a time. His left eyebrow was barely there in its place angry skin. His left eye missing most of its lashes the end drooping down like a constant tear. His cheek full of angry puffed flesh. His lips in a continuous frown on the left side. His left ear nothing much more than ragged flesh, no definition was left. The hairline behind his ear was pushed back and jagged.

But she didn't see a freak, she didn't see a disgusting ugly creature, she didn't see the Beast of Forks. She saw a lonely broken man.

Her face didn't give anything away. With all the sincerity she could muster she lifted her shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"I have seen far worse Edward," she said softly with conviction. It was true.

His lips parted releasing a slow heavy breath and his eyes fell to the ground. She saw and heard him swallow thickly.

Slowly lifting his eyes to hers, "You continue to take my breath from me Bella Swan," he breathed with a heavy thick voice she was positive that wasn't meant for her ears.

He then replaced his baseball hat and swiftly moved to the enclosed white roses. He removed a glove from his severely scarred right hand. Reaching with a gentle hand he used a pocket knife and released a white rose.

Bella slowly strode towards him. He just finished removing the last sharp thorn when she reached him. He glanced at her making sure his left side was tilted to the ground. His ungloved hand held the rose in front of her.

She saw his palm was full of heavy thick scars.

"I heard once that making wishes with petals can make you happy when you're sad…" Edward trailed off his whole face tinted in a pink blush as his eyes kept focus on the ground. "You look sad Ms. Swan."

Bella swallowed back the rising emotions that wanted to consume her. Her eyes filled with tears of sadness and compassion for this completely misunderstood man. He could see her own grief of losing her parents. It was so recent Bella is still in mourning.

Her eyes lifted they were moist, the tears just hanging onto her bottom lashes. "Thank you Edward," she whispered as she tilted her head towards the flower and let her nose linger on the soft petals.

He nodded swiftly and put his glove back on. "I need to get back…I, uh, was wondering if you wanted to come back tomorrow?" he asked almost shyly dropping his whole Mr. Mean façade.

Bella slowly closed her eyes and nodded. "Of course."

Edward's eyes lingered on the ground a little while longer as he shifted foot to foot. Then without another word he spun on his heel and staggered off with his very personal gait.

She could spot him a mile away just by the way he walked, paying no attention to his scars.

*O*X*O*X*

Ace just dropped Bella off. Bella hooked her rose through the loop on her backpack as she handled her bike not wanting to bruise the delicate flower. When Ace saw the rose she raised an eyebrow to Bella with a curious look but said nothing.

Ace plans on bringing the group to and from school everyday from now on.

When Bella walked through the front door she was immediately assaulted with the smell of alcohol. She swallowed down the rising anger and bile as she looked for the source.

She found it in the form of Esme titling back a bottle of Wild Turkey. Another empty bottle next to her on the couch looked as though it spilt all over the hardwood floor.

Esme's glassy eyes lifted from the reality T.V. show she was watching and stared at the girl staring at her.

Bella started shaking her head. "Esme what are you doing?"

With a sharp cackle Esme threw her head back and took a long thick gulp as her eyes stayed on Bella's.

Bella's whole face turned red in her anger and resentment.

"Is this funny to you Esme?" Bella screamed. "Your brother, my father and mother just got killed by a _drunk_ driver eleven days ago Esme! Dead as in they are never coming back…never…and for what huh? What Esme? Does this make you _feel _good? Make it possible in some form that someone could love and want you?" Bella shrieked and shook in her anger and sorrow.

Esme shot up from her perch and charged at Bella. "How dare you…judge me…you know nothing," Esme slurred with a cracking voice in Bella's face.

Bella shook her head and swiped angrily at her wet face. "Yeah I know nothing…I don't know what it was like to have a family…I don't know what it was like to have a parent to come home to and talk about my day," choking on a sob and gripping her hair Bella looked Esme right in the eyes. "Most of all I don't know what it is like to be loved and wanted…" Bella darted from the room and scrambled up the stairs.

She reached her bedroom door slammed it open then shut. She threw her backpack in the corner, flopped onto her bed and gripped a pillow to her face. She sobbed openly and freely. The sound was a like a raging storm. Loud, angry, and full of shrill cries.

Bella fell asleep with the pillow suffocating her cries. With a soft hiccup her eyes closed as she dreamt about that last night with her parents.

*X*O*X*O*

When Rose arrived home her father was in his study on his computer. She knocked lightly on his door. He gave a grunt of acknowledgment.

She opened up the heavy oak door and stepped in, her hands holding a small bouquet.

"Hey dad, I brought these home for you…I met some friends today…Would you like me to make something for dinner?" Rose kept it up until he would acknowledge her for something. He never did. His eyes never once sought out for his daughter.

With a quick nod Rose dropped the flowers on his desk and walked back out of the study.

She made herself a turkey sandwich in the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water and walked up to her bedroom.

Turning on some music Rose sat by herself and ate the sandwich. She hummed a few times along with the music she recognized and bobbed her head a few times.

When she was done she took the small white plate back to kitchen and rinsed it off. She placed it in the dishwasher then threw her bottle of water away.

Quietly padding to her bedroom she stopped at the one door that held some sort of refuge from this life of ignorance.

Sitting against its stand stood a beautifully carved cello. Rose sat and lifted it. She closed her eyes after situating herself and played a beautiful harmony from memory.

Letting a tear slowly fall she played for the man who has been labeled a beast. She then laughed and opened her eyes.

_He's just a man who likes to play with flowers_, she thought with a giggle.

*O*X*O*X*

Parking the truck Edward gave her in the dark driveway Ace sat with her arms thrown over the steering wheel. She could see a fancy red sports car parked by her mother's rusted sedan. Shaking her head Ace grabbed her bag with sparkly stars and hopped out of her truck.

Keeping her ears perked for anything she has heard far too many times in her eighteen years of life she breathed a sigh of relief for the quiet.

Opening the torn up screen door Ace tip toed to her bedroom on the other side of her trailer.

Reaching her door she closed it quickly then grabbed the CD Walkman Edward gave her on her last birthday. He had an IOU for an iPod attached to it. She threw the headphones over ears and dropped a mix CD in.

Suddenly a loud banging came from her door that rattled her entire room. Ace grimaced and threw on an extra pair of pants that hugged her ferociously. Then grabbing the thickest and loosest sweater she could throw on she stood next her door that had a chair tilted up to it.

"What?" she screamed through the paper thin door.

"Your slut of a mother wants you to come out you little bitch," the unknown man bellowed through the door.

Ace glanced at her window then back at the door.

"Yeah be right out!" Ace yelled with a flip of her middle finger towards her door, she flung off her sweater and stripped out of her extra pair of pants.

Grabbing the extra pair of clothes she always had waiting by her window under her pillow she climbed out of her window with her bag attached to her.

Her flip flops hanging loosely from her fingers she ran to her truck never glancing back.

Yanking the door open she slammed it shut and locked it manually. Slamming the key into the ignition she made it squeal to life.

From her peripheral she could see the front door to the trailer being thrown open. A man with black greased hair barreled towards her with nothing but boxers and suspenders attached to his overweight hairy body.

Snarling towards the man and flipping the double bird she tore out of the driveway.

"Fuck you fatty!" she screamed out of the opened driver's window.

When she parked her truck in the one place she would ever feel safe the porch light flipped on and he opened the door for her without a word.

They have been through this too many times to count. He had the guest bedroom all ready for her as she climbed into the bed he stood at the doorway with his arms thrown across his chest.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked softly.

"Nope," she answered curtly.

He nodded in understanding. "Want something to eat or drink?" he asked again.

"Nope," she said in a whisper.

"'kay goodnight Alice," he whispered back then shut her door.

"Sweet dreams Edward," she breathed then let a tear fall onto the soft pillow.

*X*O*X*O*

Alright soooo…I am nervous about this chapter…Edward knows exactly who Bella is, but she doesn't remember their first encounter at all…let me know what you think.


	5. His Hope

Disclaimer: Any and all characters, songs, etc belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

Would anyone be interested in being my beta? I am new so I don't understand the process completely so anyone interested is more than welcome to P.M. me. Thank you.

Chapter playlist:

Run by Collective Soul

*X*O*X*O*

Ace was in Bella's driveway right on time the next morning. Bella threw on a pair of jeans and a red v-neck t-shirt. She ran out of the house with no glance back. She threw open the trucks door and climbed in. Rose's house was closest to the school so they picked her up next.

They greeted each other with small smiles and gentle hugs.

When they pulled up to the cluttered parking lot everyone parted for Ace's loud and humungous truck. She parked then all three hopped out and walked into the school shoulder to shoulder.

They separated for their correct classes planning to meet for lunch. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. But today all three had their eyes and ears wide open for any gossip about the party at Forks cemetery or about Edward.

When they decided to play some volleyball in gym with just each other, another group bombarded them.

With a sharp hip thrust to her side Lauren Mallory knocked Ace into Rose. This made Rose fall and yelp as her knees bruised from the hard fall to the cold hard floor of the gym. This made Ace livid as her eyes took in her downed friend.

Ace immediate attacked like a rabid squirrel. She flew through the air and yanked Lauren by the roots of her hair. Lauren screamed as Ace threw her to the floor, Ace quickly swung her leg over Laurens torso. She stabbed her sharp knees into Lauren's inner elbows and gripped her throat.

Ace looked like a feral cat, eyes tiny slits, bristled posture, and bared teeth.

Her teeth snapped in Lauren's face. "Wanna fuck with me again all nighter Mallory?"

No one breathed as Lauren wheezed for breath.

With a small sharp shake of her head Lauren let Ace know absolutely not.

She jumped up with her feral grace as she glared at the groupies. "Fuck with me and my friends again… I will make sure you can't use your pretty lips for nothin' but sipping out of a straw," the threat was clearly a promise and it was heard by all but one.

Tanya raised her brows and sauntered over to Ace. They were nose to nose. One who did just go Jet Li on Tanya's _friend _was visibly seething.

"You are nothing but white trash Brandon. That's all you ever will be. Nothing but a trailer whore just like your home wrecking mother," Tanya said with nothing but menace.

Ace tried launching herself at the strawberry blonde that was about to become bald. But she was stopped by her two friends who each grabbed an arm.

Bella and Rosalie walked away swiftly before something happened that they all would regret.

They brought a writhing kicking spitting Ace into the locker room. When they looked around and saw no one else in the vicinity where Ace could launch another attack they released her arms.

Ace paced in odd circles as she cursed a brewing storm.

After her rant she was calm enough to talk down further. Bella tried first.

"Ace she will get what's coming to her-" Bella said in a coo but was cut off by Ace's hysterical laugh.

"Really Bella because that bitch gets away with everything… fuck karma," Ace hissed as she slammed her open palms on some lockers.

Rose then intervened as she reached out to sooth Ace's now blossoming red palms. Her fingers ran softly over them.

"She will Ace…she is the true Beast of Forks…maybe get some pictures of her waxing or something…call her Yetya…" Rose trailed off with a face full of concentration.

It was silent for awhile then a very loud snort broke the three girls' brainstorming silence. Both Bella and Rose looked to the source. Ace was shaking trying to hold her laughter in.

Then all three started laughing wildly.

Ace didn't say it because it didn't need to be said but Rose was in no way vindictive. So the three girls just shook their heads at Rose's scheming.

They got dressed and Ace drove them to their own piece of heaven on earth. Edward's garden.

*X*O*X*O*

"Hey what do you think this is?" Rose asked pointing to a group of deep purple flowers.

Ace just shrugged her shoulders and Bella bent down to take a closer peak.

"They look like a violet maybe…" Bella trailed off unsure.

"Hey Ace does Edward have a greenhouse?" Rose asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Ace nodded and pointed behind herself. "It's like… I don't know maybe half a mile that way…Edward uses a four runner thingy to get around this massive place."

"Maybe we should head over there…do we need a key?" Rose asked trying to give Bella her space for when Edward comes.

Ace licked her lips and produced a set of keys from her back left pocket. "Have 'em."

The two friends began their quest to the very large greenhouse just as Edward was driving back from the cemetery. Ace pulled her key out for the multi purpose vehicle. Both her and Rose jumped into the dark green mini vehicle and drove off with a friendly wave to Bella and a salute to Edward.

Edward chuckled and shook his head. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt again pushed to his elbows with a short sleeved soft blue button up over it. He was wearing another pair of navy cargo pants along with his working gloves, boots and baseball hat.

In the sun Bella studied him. He was thin but she could see he was a hard worker with solid arms. He was hard and soft, sweet and bitter, a truly imperfect man by every other persons eye.

How can someone be perfect and be human? Isn't imperfection part of being human, constant perfection in this world would be nothing but boring to Bella. With some imperfections are aired and hung out for all to see like Edward's. With others their insides are twisted and black as night. Their imperfections aren't laid bare for the world to see like Edward's, they are the true beasts. Bella sees Edward's radiance even if no one else including Edward doesn't. His beauty is beyond skin deep and that is what matters most to Bella. Looks fail you with age Edward's sweetness will never wither away, it will only grow. Everyday.

Edward staggered over to her with his odd gait and kept his eyes on the green floor.

His head was tilted down and to the left. Something he tried in vain to hide the ridiculed flesh.

"Hey Edward…how are you?"

His eye's slowly lifted to meet Bella's. "I am fine Ms. Swan and yourself?"

Bella snorted and waved her hand. "I will be fantastic if you stopped the Ms. Swan business."

Edward nodded and tinted pink letting his eyes fall to the ground again. He cleared his throat and dug his left boots toe into the soggy earth.

"I was wondering if you would like to join me on a walk?" Edward asked with darting eyes.

Bella smiled and nodded her head. "Of course Edward, lead the way," she said warmly with a sweep of her hand.

He ducked his head and bloomed pink. He started staggering towards the west side of his massive property. On the way he kept giving Bella tiny glances when he saw from the corner of his eye her fascination with his sea of flowers. Her hands would trail softly over petals, stems, and smile as they tickled her fingertips.

"So what brings you to Forks Bella?" Edward inquired with a heavy swallow. He knew she was hurting, and he wanted to fix it. Just like she fixed him all those years ago when he was just a boy who lost everything.

He remembered with perfect clarity like a reel of a movie tape. His crippling pain not just from the skin that constantly flamed and scorched his nerves with even the most minimalist movement, but the death of his beloved family. While he stared on towards his little family forever entombed in those polished wood caskets he thought of nothing else but wanting to be right next to them.

He never got to meet or love his baby sister. He had such grand plans for them. He had a journal dedicated to all the ways he could be a loving big brother. He wanted to teach her how to catch minnows with her pink net. He wanted to chase butterflies in their mother's garden and protect her from honey bees. Once his mother told him love brought someone to heaven he wanted to love his sister and she love him foolishly and completely.

During the blackest most surreal time of his childhood his thoughts drifted to 'Why not me?' 'Did I not love enough?' 'Did they not love me completely?' he wanted to scream at these so called angels. He would have laid his life down for his baby sister just so she could live.

His knees buckled from his deep searing pain, causing him to drop his roses.

Silence surrounded him, deadly silence.

Then a tiny hand tugged on his damaged hand. His eyes lifted from his beloved family and looked into the most devastatingly brilliant brown eyes. They were so warm like his mothers. They enveloped you in radiant warmth and you could feel it…every inch of it.

"These are for you," she squeaked at him with a child's babble.

When he couldn't take his eyes off from the child's face to her offering he could see her little face become determined.

"Flowers make my mommy happy, these will make you happy too," she squeaked at him again. From his peripheral he saw the white roses and with damaged scarred hands he reached for them.

His eyes studied her like a dying man studies his life's accomplishments never allowing regrets, Edward let her in.

"They are the color of Angels. I saw a picture yesterday in a Christmas book at Preschool," she chirped as he saw her gloved hand run along the petals. He started to feel something besides this hate, this anger that has completely consumed him like a ravaging black wave on a once peaceful sun drenched shore.

"Sometimes when I'm sad I pull off a petal," he saw her tear a soft delicate petal away. "Make a wish then let it fall," she squeaked as she toddled over to his family. Her face was so serious and full of determination when she dropped the petal his eyes left her face to watch the petal dance and sway to his mothers resting place for all eternity. Her new home.

He heard her toddle back over to him. "I made a wish," she harshly whispered at this young age voice boxes tend to be louder. With a touch Edward has denied himself for seven days her hands roped around his neck. She pulled his lanky frame down to her tiny stout one. Her lips caressed his cheek. "It was for you."

His entire body shook with the feeling of a forceful blow. It was hope stemming through him like ivy vines.

When she pulled away and let him go his entire body was filled to the brim with it. He thought of his family, this little girl, and his darkest day. His eyes began to run away from him with tears he promised himself would never come with his livid emotions.

He felt one trail his cheek like a cleansing breath, it felt like he was alive for the first time since that night of the fire.

They stared in silence at one another for a measure of heavy time. Then with a toddle back to her father who Edward recognized as Chief Swan the tiny girl who he would learn later went by the name of Bella grabbed his hand and walked away.

Edward knew from this day forward he would spend his life tending to something that would forever remind him of the tiny miracle that made this boy who lost everything and anything he thought he knew…want to live…live for her. He would build her a garden and give life because he has seen it taken away far too early in his life…and because she gave him life. A life worth living.

*X*O*X*O*

Whew…that was a little difficult.

I have to give a humongous thanks to some ladies…AlexaET you my sweet lady have been encouraging me to keep going on this crazy journey…Also she has started a thread over at Twilighted with another wonderful lady Salix caprea. Thank you so much for your support.

Let me know was it too much? Alice's story is next so…just letting you all know it wont be pretty!


	6. American Girl

Disclaimer: Any and all characters, songs, etc belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

Warning: There is sexual assault in this chapter!

I would like to give a huge THANK YOU to Salix caprea! She pre-read this for me and corrected all my mistakes.

Chapter Playlist:

Enough For Now by The Fray

There Is No Arizona by Jamie O'Neal

*X*O*X*O*

_Alice Age 7_

Her freshly painted toenails sparkled in the hot sun as she moved them back and forth. She was lying out on her Little Mermaid beach towel in some dry town out West. The brown grass crackled and pierced some sensitive skin underneath her.

She had her mother's large white sunglasses that had fading pink polka dots perched on top of her dirty jet black hair. Her mother promised a hair cut last week because Alice couldn't get all the tangles out, but they never did go.

Suddenly a thick dark dust cloud hovered in the distance. Alice smiled sitting up and capped the silver sparkle nail polish. It was given to her by an old neighbor a few towns back.

The mail man was driving fast to the little trailer park. It sat outside the towns limits because the town's residents didn't want _her_ type of people as next door neighbors.

The post man named Phil smiled and waved to Alice when he pulled up and stopped. He always brought her a treat along with her weekly post card. This time he brought a giant lollipop. It was cherry and had a bubblegum center.

He hopped out and walked up to the little girl dressed in some of her mother's old clothes. Alice never really got to go shopping for herself, so she made do. She was wearing her mother's pinned up jean skirt and a tucked and knotted ratty old t-shirt with 'Slayer' on the front. Phil brought her flip flops once. Alice never wore shoes; her mother wouldn't or couldn't buy them.

"Howdy Alice," Phil greeted and ruffled the little filthy girl's hair. It was knotted and only brushed by fingers.

He reached into his magic pocket and produced the cherry sucker. Alice never got gifts, not even for Christmas or her birthday.

Her whole face lit up like a little girl who just received a miracle.

She clasped her hands together and held them to her cheek.

Her deep blue eyes lifted to Phil's honey gold.

"Wow thank you Phil," she squealed and held her hand out for the sucker.

He laughed holding back the tears. Such a joy for such a little gift.

He dropped it in her very dirty palm and reached into his mail bag and produced a post card.

Alice couldn't read it so Phil did. He didn't mind but it always made him bawl like a baby back to town. They were always from her father from various states and towns full of empty promises of sending for her when he got settled.

"Dear Alice, my precious baby girl," Phil choked on some tears and coughed to hide it from the little girl. "You will not believe where I am now. It's this place called Boise, Idaho. The sky is almost always clear and blue like your pretty eyes. I promise baby girl soon I will come get you, love your Daddy." Phil swallowed harshly a few times and looked around him to get his emotions under control.

He was so pissed at these people for treating the little girl like this. CPS had been contacted but before they could get these two, they were off to the next town following 'Daddy'.

Alice's whole face lit up again like it always did after these postcards full of lies. She held her hand out for it, she learned to never take.

He smiled and dropped it in her hand. "Did you need anything Alice?" Phil always asked to see if she would just ask for something that everyone else takes for granted. A comb, some soap, even a hug.

She smiled sweetly and shook her head no, like she always did when he asked. "No thank you, Phil."

He smiled a strained smile and nodded. "No problem sweetie."

Then he heard it the woman who has never deserved this beautiful little girl.

"Alice get your ass in here I need something to eat," he heard the woman screech from somewhere inside the tiny trailer.

Alice looked towards the trailer then back at Phil her only friend. She squinted one eye as she looked up at him to block out some of the hard sun.

"Thank you Phil the mail man," she said sincerely then ran inside.

He smiled a tight smile and waved until she let the screen door to the trailer snap back.

Turning he stood proud and tall, his uniform impeccable. He climbed into his government issued postal vehicle and started it up.

Putting the car into drive he did a quick U-turn.

When he reached the highway he pulled over and slumped towards his steering wheel and he just let his heartbreak fall out of him. The agony of seeing that little girl every week, made his heart hurt more and more.

The next week she wasn't there. He cried to his wife that night about a little lonely girl who always had pretty toes.

*X*O*X*O*

_Alice Age 10_

Unpacking one of her four boxes again, Alice looked around her new bedroom. It had white walls stained yellow from years of smoking inside. The carpet was dark brown shag and the ceiling cracked in some places from water damage.

Her eyes swept over the new place, it was somewhere in Nevada.

She sat on the floor and pulled out her four books that she has re-read over and over.

One was Thumbelina, another was a book that was full of short stories by Shel Silverstein, another was the Tortoise and the Hare, and her final and favorite was The Little Mermaid.

She placed them lovingly on a small built in shelf. Her bed was just a twin mattress. Her mother couldn't find the box spring when she picked it up by someone's garbage can.

Alice used to only have a tattered blanket and a pillow. So she was thankful for the small mattress.

She placed her lavender sheet over the mattress and placed her small blanket and pillow over it.

Grabbing her few boxes she placed them along the edges of her room.

A sudden loud banging noise mixed with loud obnoxious moans and cries made her cringe as she sat back and read one of her books.

Alice guessed it was the neighbor who wanted to 'help' out. Her mother always called them her boyfriends. Sometimes they were boyfriends, but other times Alice has seen a small stack of money sitting on some surface.

When the noise died down, Alice sighed in relief and decided to check out the new neighborhood. When she tiptoed out of her room she kept a hand plastered in front of her eyes just in case.

Her fingers were barely parted as she made her way to the front door.

On the couch with the brown, orange, and red knitted yarn throw thrown over their nude entangled bodies, her mother and a man they just met a few hours ago were asleep.

Alice sighed and kept her eyes averted as she quietly crept out the front door.

She heard some laughter and smelt a BBQ. Cicadas were singing, grasshoppers were chirping and she could hear birds getting ready to sing the sun a goodnight.

The small trailer park was really nice and homely. She could hear and see families getting dinner ready.

A couple of girls right across from her new home were playing jump rope and twisting their bodies for hula hoop. A short girl with wide grey eyes and corn yellow braided pigtails spotted Alice.

She skipped over to Alice who was just watching from the front steps.

"Hi," the new girl chirped with a sporadic wave. Her left front tooth was missing and she was covered in pretty freckles.

Alice smiled and waved back. "Hi."

"You can come play with us," the little girl offered and pointed with her finger behind her.

Alice smiled wider. "Really?" she asked with slight surprise.

The new girl nodded like crazy and reached out for Alice's hand.

"I'm Gianna. Who are you?"

"Alice," she squeaked as Gianna yanked her over to the small group of children. With supervising parents Alice was introduced to her newest neighbors. She stayed for dinner that night and actually sat down at a table. It was the first time she had ever tried pie, she would never forget it.

That night in the small friendly family neighborhood Alice was introduced to a real family for the first time.

*X*O*X*O*

_Alice Age 15_

Her hands pulled the tin lid down. The mail was in a decent sized pile because she and her mother haven't been picking it up. The last postcard she will ever receive was sitting on top. It had a picture of a tall prickly saguaro cactus and the Grand Canyon as the picture.

With a hopeful smile like always she flipped over the square and began reading immediately.

**Dear Sugar Plum,**

**Arizona is one interesting place. It has snow and pine trees in the north and just an hour's drive south and you are baking in the sun. It looks like the sun bakes the earth it's always cracked like the tops of cookies. The sunsets are amazing you have unobstructed views because of the vast miles of flat earth. Miss you baby girl. I won't be contacting you anymore it's for the best. Love, your Daddy.**

With a hasty swipe at her face Alice started shaking her head and tore up the one post card of a million that wasn't full of promise for a better life with him. The torn pieces littered the soggy earth of Forks, Washington.

Slamming the lid back Alice walked back to the new home that they just occupied last month.

Slipping her flip flops off by the front door inside Alice peered around her new home in search of her mother Cynthia.

"Mom?" Alice called wondering if she could get away and venture Forks, Washington.

No answer. Alice smiled because her mother wouldn't be home all night.

With a hoot Alice went back to her room and grabbed a jacket then slipped her flip flops back on. She began strolling along Forks main road.

It was really wet here. The trees surrounding the homes and businesses were covered in moss and almost constantly looked wet. The air here was clean and crisp. She liked it. School hasn't started yet because it was still summer.

She passed a small store that had an abundant amount of wind chimes. She smiled and lifted a small finger to run it against the metal and wood of one with a hummingbird.

Suddenly she heard a harsh whisper and an elderly plump woman dressed in a baby blue floral dress was standing right next to her. Her eyes were trained on something across the street, another woman with the same look of disgust stood next to her. Then Alice noticed complete silence and the whole town seeming to go to a standstill. All their expressions the same, all their eyes staring at something across the street.

With a look of complete confusion Alice slowly turned and saw a tall man who was not much older than her walking with his head down. His hands were in his front jeans pockets and he had a baseball hat pulled down nearly to his eyes. She didn't understand what the issue was. He looked normal to her.

That was until he slightly turned his head and began walking across the street. He looked like he was going to the local home improvement store right next to where Alice was standing.

The left side of his face was disfigured terribly. She could see angry scars running from his forehead down to his chin. She didn't pity him or recoil from disgust; she felt compassion for the man who was obviously the towns freak.

Suddenly overcome with anger Alice glared at every single person staring and it seemed like the whole town stopped to stare.

Then her anger shot through the roof when the home improvements store shut and locked its door before this man could reach it. The sign flipped closed and the lights shut off.

This made Alice livid. The man didn't look surprised he just turned around and started walking back across the street to a dark blue Dodge truck.

She wanted to scream she wanted to lash out at everyone and break their things. How could they?

How could they?

*X*O*X*O*

_Alice Age 16_

She never saw the scarred man again after that afternoon. She waited for him on the cement wall in front of the store she last saw him trying to get into everyday. Even in the pouring rain and fluttering snow.

She asked around and all they said was he was the Beast of Forks. A murderer. An orphan. A nobody.

She would draw pictures of him and his sad eyes. He was so sad.

She was determined to meet him and let him know she didn't believe anything she heard. No killer could walk around like he had.

With a flick of her lamp's light next to her bed Alice put her sketchpad away and looked out her window into the cloud covered night sky.

A little while later Alice was woken up by a loud banging on her very thin door. It made her bed shake.

She drowsily sat up and rubbed at her eyes. She flipped the lamp back on and stood up in her drawstring polka dot pajamas and tank top.

She opened the door without checking thinking it was her mother…but instead large rough hairy hands wrapped around her shoulders.

Alice screamed at this intruder.

He stuffed something inside of her mouth, it was a used dishrag.

"Shut up you little slut," the unknown man hissed as he pushed her small frame back onto her bed.

The back of her knees slammed against her mattress and buckled back from the force. She screamed again in vain.

"Your mama said I could have you for a price…so I paid," he wheezed. He was a very large man.

His chubby hands easily roamed under her top until they rested on one of her breasts.

She squirmed and kicked and tried spitting the rag out, to no avail.

His heavy weight was no match. Her face was covered in her tears and saliva from her attempts.

He wheezed and smelled of B.O., cheap beer, and saw dust. She turned her hands into claws as he rushed to get her pants down. This time she ran her clawed nails against his chubby face making him scream as the blood leaked from the deep gashes.

Alice took this opportunity and scrambled out her push window.

She was barefoot, terrified, determined, and hysterical.

Her tank top was exposing her left breast as she ran down the road into Forks.

Her pants drawstring snapped, but she tied the broken strings together to keep some of her dignity as she pressed her palm against her exposed breast. The rag was gone on the muddy forest floor outside her window.

She was screaming at the top of her lungs.

Someone heard her as he was placing flowers on his family's headstone.

He sharply turned towards the sound and took off to help the hysterical woman.

His bum leg didn't keep him from his plight.

He saw a tiny girl no more than sixteen screaming for help on the road.

He quickly removed his jacket and swiftly moved towards her wrapping his arms around her. She wouldn't let him near otherwise.

She screamed bloody murder, it caused her throat to gurgle. She clawed and kicked as he pulled her down to the ground. Him on his knees as he cradled the horrified girl. He was able to get her to fold in on herself so she wouldn't cause any more harm to herself.

He cooed and swept his hand through her choppy chin length hair.

"You're okay…I have you…right here," he repeated in a lullaby tone.

When she finally calmed down to just hiccups and small whimpers, he finally cradled her face in his scarred hands and turned her to him.

Her eyes bloodshot and full of unshed trauma tears met his. It was the first time since his bandages were removed that someone didn't look at him in disgust.

She breathed a sigh of relief and wrapped herself around him.

"Thank you," she breathed against his scarred ear. Her soft flesh met his and she didn't flinch. He could bawl and thank someone for this. Human contact stopped when he was eight.

He fitted her body gently to his and stood with her body cradled to his. He walked to his truck and drove her to the hospital.

When she saw where he brought her, she looked at him as a pair of nurses ran out to the truck. He must have called in.

When the gurney was brought out four uniformed police officers came with it ready to arrest this man just because of the way he looked.

They were yelling at the man to get out with their guns drawn. The man climbed out of the truck and stood with his hands behind his head like he was instructed. The four police officers ran to him and pushed him so roughly into the side of his truck he lost his breath.

"Don't you fucking move freak," one officer hissed in his ear.

On the other side the small girl was screaming. "He didn't do anything," over and over again as she scrambled in vain to get away from the sea of doctors and nurses.

She was reaching for him and twisting her body in odd angles so she could see him.

When she did she howled as she saw him get a swift kick behind his knees to make him fall.

"How dare you sick fucks, all of you," she screamed so shrill a few people cringed.

He was handcuffed with three guns pointed right at his face.

His eyes stayed on the ground as he was lifted and dragged to a waiting cruiser.

Alice was admitted. She was asked over and over again 'Who did this?' 'Are you sure it wasn't Edward Masen?' 'Did Edward Masen threaten you if you told us the truth?' she found out the man who saved her was named Edward Masen that night.

Alice didn't relent. She kept her nasty attitude towards these people and their judgmental ways.

Her mother was called and she came in like a concerned parent. Alice told them about the heavy wheezing man, but not her mother's involvement. She was terrified of foster homes, her mother made sure she believed everything she ever told her about foster homes.

After Alice was tested, cleaned, and bandaged up she was clear to go.

When her mother pulled the car around and she was wheeled to the front the truck of the man known as Edward Masen was still sitting there with a tow truck getting ready to tow it away.

Alice cried that night in her violated bed, not for herself but for Edward.

Edward spent that night in jail; he left with a bruised body and face. He never said one word, not even to Alice about what really happened.

*X*O*X*O*

OH GOD…this was harsh…tell me what do you think?


	7. A Tender Touch

Disclaimer: Any and all characters, songs, etc belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

A HUGE THANK YOU to Salix caprea! She pre read this for me and fixed my mistakes.

Chapter playlist:

Fire by Augustana

Angels by Robbie Williams

*X*O*X*O*

Bella furrowed her brow and glanced at Edward. She licked her lips and stopped walking, making him turn to look at her.

"My parents passed away a little over a week ago in a car accident, the other driver was driving drunk," Bella said with a gush of air. It was still so raw. Her throat felt so tight, so she closed her eyes to take some deep calming breaths.

Edward shuffled over to her and timidly placed a hand on her left shoulder. He swallowed thickly and darted his eyes around her pained face.

"Hey you're going to be okay…it's going to be alright," he whispered sincerely.

He knew what that void in your chest when you lose everything felt like.

Bella slowly opened her wide brown eyes. Meeting Edward's warm sincere green one's a few tears fell.

In that moment Bella felt it. Something like déjà vu surrounded her like forgotten memories. She saw white roses and her father's devastated face. It was like a fogged glass in winter, nothing was extremely clear.

She nodded believing him because that's all she could do. Have some faith in this man who seemed like he had it in spades.

He squeezed her shoulder gently in comfort and released it.

"Your father was a good man Bella," Edward said with conviction and moved to a tree that fell years ago. It was nestled against the ground and some small boulders. Moss grew up and around it wrapping it in some of earth's protection. Edward sat on it letting his long legs stretch before him.

She blew out a shaky breath and nodded again in agreement.

"Did you know him?" she asked quietly as she sat next to him.

Edward looked over at her and met her eyes. "Yeah I did, he saved my life," he said as he rubbed his scarred palms together.

Bella gasped and covered her mouth with a shaky hand. "He pulled you out of a fire?" she guessed and even though it was jumbled behind her hand Edward still understood.

Edward nodded letting his eyes roam all over her face. "Yes…he found me curled up around a toy that was extremely flammable."

Bella removed her hand and looked at Edward with warm compassionate eyes, they made Edward shiver. Just like his memories.

"What happened to your family?" Bella asked softly.

Their eyes stayed locked. "It was a house fire. My mother was six months pregnant. She was going to have a little girl. My father woke up smelling the smoke, he told my mother to go downstairs while he got me," he took a shaky breath then continued. "She never made it, but the investigators guessed she was disoriented because they found her in my room," he sucked in a harsh breath. "My father brought me outside and told me to stay because we couldn't find her anywhere. He ran in after her and they later found him under a collapsed part of the roof. No one else survived."

Bella shook her head and looked down at her shaky hands. "I know you have probably heard this a hundred times like me…," she lifted her eyes back to his. "But I am truly sorry for your pain Edward."

His mouth pursed and with a sharp nod he looked away.

"I know Bella."

"Do you have any other family Edward?" Bella asked curious where he lived after that tragic night. Who took care of the broken boy?

He closed his eyes and hung his head. "That's another story for another time," his voice was tight like he was angry.

Bella quirked her lips to one side and clasped her hands together entwining her fingers.

"Tell me what you do for fun Bella?" Edward asked to lighten the now very tense atmosphere.

Their own sorrows hung heavy in the air; two people facing tragedies coming together can be bittersweet.

Bella gave him a small smile and tucked her hair behind her ears.

With her eyes sweeping across the dense green forest she remembered Phoenix and some of her fondest memories.

"Well I used to swim and when I was really little I was obsessed with running through sprinklers," Bella giggled as she thought back to being a little girl and squealing as she tried to outrun the sprinkler. "I also dance…but never in front of crowds. My father Charlie paid extra so I could have alone studio time. Renee my mother bought this huge flashlight so I could have a spotlight while I danced at home like I was on a real stage. My favorites are break-dance, hip-hop and salsa…" Bella trailed off with a reminiscent smile.

Edward was completely entranced. Bella glanced at him and raised her eyebrows expectantly.

With a shake of his head he let out a small chuckle. "I don't do much besides tend to the garden and cemetery."

Bella tilted her head and had a curious look all over her face. "Why do you work in the cemetery Edward?"

He flicked his gaze to her then looked down. "It's my family's home," he whispered.

Bella nodded in understanding but looked around as she felt her eyes sting. "Tell me about it…your job?"

He slowly raised his eyes to hers with a raised eyebrow. "It doesn't pay well; the only way someone will allow their loved one to be buried here is if they go through my co-worker Alec. He does all the transactions with the locals. I only dig and do the grounds keeping."

"Where do you get the money for your garden?" Bella was curious because something like that had to cost a fortune to plant and maintain.

Edward threw her a glance and shook his head. "My family was wealthy…they left a good amount of money."

"Tell me about them?" Bella asked placing an elbow on her thigh and she leaned her face into her open palm.

With a reminiscent smile and a shift of his long legs, "My father was from a prominent family back in Chicago, generations of lawyers came before him. He never wanted to be a lawyer and sit in an office all day, he wanted to get out there and chase the bad guys. He grew up obsessed with Starsky and Hutch. So he left Chicago and moved to Seattle to live with his college roommate. They went to the academy together and graduated at the top of their class.

My father pulled over a car full of eighteen year olds who were smoking weed and on their way back from a concert. It was a red Firebird driven by a certain woman with killer green eyes. With just a warning given he said he followed the car all way to the outskirts of the city; they were from a small town named Forks. So on his next day off he drove to Forks in search of Elizabeth Randall, he found her Firebird parked outside the diner where she worked.

He bought a cup of coffee and sat there all day flirting with her. She was ten years younger, from a poor family but full of life. They fell in love that day and got married a few months later. He moved to Forks, so she could be near her Uncle who was ill.

His family denounced him and never spoke to him again after they found out about the marriage. My mother Elizabeth had me six months after they got married and they bought their first home, our home. She planted a huge garden in the back and built me a tree house that I adamantly called the bat cave.

When I was eight my parents sat me down and told me I was going to be a big brother. At first I was so mad because I didn't want to share my parents. Then one day I felt her kick my cheek and I was hooked. I built her all kinds of things out of Lego's and wooden building blocks.

Then in one night, I lost them all, all of it."

Bella shifted so she was closer to Edward and very slowly moved her arm to wrap around his hunched over waist. At first Edward stiffened not used to physical contact, but soon reveled in it.

"It sounds like they really loved you Edward, and each other."

Edward shifted his head slightly to look at Bella with a small smile, "Yeah they did, foolishly and completely."

Bella nodded and carefully pulled herself closer so their hips and thighs were touching.

"Your garden is amazing, Edward. It truly is."

Edward ducked his head close to his chest and burned pink.

Bella giggled and forced the side of her hip sharply into his.

"It is, Edward."

He chuckled and pressed his hip against hers sharply too.

After that they sat in silence just a while longer just listening, then very cautiously Edward's arm went around Bella's waist too.

"What made you build it?" Bella asked, knowing whatever gave him the drive was something powerful. The garden was the largest she had ever seen.

He turned his head to hers; the brim of his hat grazed her forehead. His intense green eyes burned into hers. "A miracle."

His answer was simple but it gave Bella goose bumps.

"Did you know my father left Forks because he felt so guilty?" Bella softly asked. "He was devastated he couldn't save your family…he cried sometimes at night. Sometimes he blamed himself that he didn't get to you on time…he never said anything to me but I heard it late at night. He loved your family."

Edward and Bella just stared at each other.

Bella saw Edward's eyes become glassy then he closed his eyes for a few moments.

He opened them and they shined. "I never blamed him Bella. He kept holding me in his lap as he rocked…crying that he was sorry. I know it was no one's fault. The investigators came up with several theories. One was a faulty stove; another was a short in our wiring. Then eventually it turned into me setting our house on fire…He saved my life."

Bella took a deep breath, reached up with her free hand and gripped the brim of his hat. Slowly she pulled it off his head and sat it on her lap.

She kept her eyes on his, then tenderly ran the tips of her fingers through his hair. It was the most unique shade she had ever seen, like his eyes.

It was a rich brown with a splattering of a vivid red gold mix. It was long and in need of a trim. A couple of strands fell loose and danced in his intense green eyes.

Bella automatically thought back to her art class and learning about Picasso and his masterpieces are considered beautiful. With an untrained eye the faces always looked crooked and displaced. You couldn't appreciate the beauty of his work if you didn't understand it. With patience and understanding you saw the beauty he displayed on a colorful canvas and it was magnificent.

It was like Edward. His beauty wasn't immediately recognized, but if you truly looked at him, he was radiant.

With tender care she ran her fingertips down his scars. His eyes fluttered close. She traced the hard lines, ragged ridges and angry skin. The pads of her fingers brushed his eyes, nose and lips. She wanted to think this would erase the hurt and endless self disgust he constantly felt for himself.

Her lips then affectionately swept across his scars. He was trembling as she adored him.

Then a brief sweet contact came to his lips. He shakily sucked in air as he felt her lips caress his in the most caring way. She was so soft and sweet he thought this is what heaven must feel and taste like. He felt her breathe sweet affection onto his flesh, wrapping him tenderness.

No hard stares, no hurtful whispers behind his back, no accusing fingers in his face, just a woman showing him something warm.

He took another shaky breath as her lips just fluttered against his and pushed forward sealing their lips.

She breathed sharply through her nose and closing her eyes she smiled against his soft pink lips.

She pressed a little harder too. Her hands cradled his face with reverence as his gently held her hips and stroked them with his thumbs.

Slowly pulling apart they both were panting with closed eyes and lazy grins.

Her eyes opened first and she stared at him as he blushed and ducked his head. She saw his eyes open to the ground.

She kissed his scarred ear then pressed her forehead against his marred cheek.

"You took my breath away, sweet Edward," Bella whispered causing him to grin goofily.

He reached over with a shaky hand and grabbed hers, lacing their fingers together.

"You too, lovely Bella," Edward whispered sweetly and turned his head so their noses were touching.

"We should get back," he said regretfully, but the sun was falling and he didn't have a flashlight or anything to see through the dark.

Bella smiled sadly and pressed her lips chastely to his.

"Yeah, I have some homework due," she said as she stood pulling him to her.

Their hands were entwined as they trekked back through the forest.

When they cleared the dense forest, they saw Ace and Rose just parking the Honda multi purpose vehicle.

Rose jogged to the pair that kept stealing glances at each other and wrapped her arms around Bella tackling her to the ground.

Bella fell with Rose as they squealed and giggled. Ace ran up and doggy piled them.

The three girls rolled around on the damp green grass and laughed hysterically as they attempted tickles and finger digs into ticklish ribs.

Edward stood guard and laughed at the three best friends as they brought more life to his garden.

When all three girls were panting and letting their lungs catch up to their laughter, Edward held his hand out to all three. All took it gratefully to stand up.

Dusting themselves off and pulling blades of grass from each others hair in the late sun's glow, the group of four smiled at each other.

Ace threw her arms around Edward's neck and whispered her congratulations to the handsome 'Don Juan'. He chuckled and pushed her away with tickles to her sides.

"You handsome devil, gettin' your smack on," she screamed out as he picked her up and ravaged her sides.

The two, who were like brother and sister, chased each other until the sun disappeared behind the trees surrounding them.

The three girls wished Edward a good night and made a promise that they would be back tomorrow.

Rose and Ace walked ahead and hopped into Ace's truck. Bella and Edward stood close together, his cheek brushing hers as they giggled another good night.

His lips grazed her cheek and she smiled a beaming smile.

Bella turned and skipped to the truck as Ace turned the key in the ignition.

When Bella shut the door she waved another good bye to Edward as he smiled and waved back.

When they were halfway down the very long driveway, both Rose and Ace looked at Bella simultaneously and pointed.

"You little hoochie…kissing that handsome man, you lucky," they sang together.

Bella giggled and smacked their arms causing all to laugh as they pulled onto the main highway.

"Yeah well at least I'm getting some," Bella teased and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Rose made kissy faces as Ace high fived Bella.

When they pulled up to Bella's driveway after singing a horrendous and out of tune rendition of Kiss by Prince, the three friends hugged each other goodbye and blew kisses at each other.

Bella grabbed her backpack and ran inside.

Opening the door she took a quick whiff and only smelled the homes natural pine and pipe tobacco smell. With a nod of approval for entering and not facing a smashed Esme, she closed the door and toed off her shoes.

She tried to be as quiet as possible, not ready to face Esme since their argument last night.

"Bella?" Esme called from the living room.

Bella blew out a breath, squared her shoulders and walked into the living room.

Esme was watching some reality show in a short jean skirt and a low cut leopard print blouse that showed off her ample cleavage and black lacy top of her bra.

Bella crossed her arms over chest and waited for Esme with an expectant look on her face.

Esme muted the T.V. and looked at Bella. Her face was made up with heavy make up and her hair was curled and pinned up.

Esme stood and Bella saw her expertly sashay to her in very high thin heeled stilettos.

"I am heading out tonight. I probably won't be back until next week sometime. I need to go to Vegas, for a friend so I left a couple hundred on the counter for you," Esme said with a point of her manicured finger and long bright pink fake nail.

Bella nodded and twirled around stomping upstairs.

She closed her door and got started on her homework. A few hours later when she laying on her bed running her fingers over her lips with a smile, she heard an engine start.

Standing to look out her window she saw Esme leave in her vintage Cadillac.

Bella waved and pressed her forehead against the glass.

"Please be careful Esme," she whispered letting a tear trail down her cheek.

*X*O*X*O*

A/N:

So the kiss…yay or nay?

Too soon?

Also I know a lot of people are wondering why the hell these adults/policemen are acting like this towards Edward…it will be brought forth in his chapter which should be in like the next two or so, where the chapter is solely based on him like Alice's chapter.

Thank you everyone for all of your support!


	8. She is his

Disclaimer: Any and all characters, songs, etc belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

Salix caprea you are one amazing lady! She is pre reading this for me and correcting my mistakes. Thank you so much!

Chapter Playlist:

First Part with the girls is

Say What You Want by Texas

Second Part with Bella and Edward is

She's The One by Robbie Williams

*X*O*X*O*

Rose glanced back at Ace's truck as it peeled away with a deep rumble. The porch light was off and only one light was on in the house. She shifted her straps from her backpack on her shoulders and took a deep breath.

Taking the stained wood steps slowly she reached into her front jean pocket pulling out her brass key. It was attached to a silver music note keychain.

The brass and silver clanked as she pushed the key into the lock.

With a sharp twist of her wrist the lock clanked and she pushed the heavy wooden door open. Closing the door quietly she glanced around the dark and lonely home.

A heavy sigh heaved from her chest as she noticed the dirty dishes sitting on the coffee table in the family room to her left.

She silently set down her bag and removed her shoes at the front door. Moving quickly to the family room she diligently picked up, cleaned up, and dusted off the leftover crumbs from her father's dinner.

After the trash was thrown away and the dishes put away into the dishwasher, Rose looked down and smiled, thinking about her new friends. All three of them.

She used to only have one friend before she moved and she didn't feel like she could be herself with anyone but Ace, Bella, and Edward.

She swallowed back some tears that wanted to spring up, because she was truly happy for the first time since her mother died from breast cancer seven years ago.

Climbing the stairs Rose glanced at her father's study. She could hear a game on, but she shuffled over to the door anyway.

With a swift timid knock she didn't get an answer, so she knocked more sharply.

"What?" an angry voice inside bellowed.

Rose cringed and pushed the door open. He father was sitting in his deep red leather wing back chair.

His black hair had grey hair sprouting from the sides making him look distinguished, not older to Rose. He turned his dark hazel eyes to her with a quick flick.

With a disgruntled sigh, "Don't just stand there and act dumb Rose," her father Marcus huffed at her.

She dropped her eyes to the floor and apologized.

"I was just wondering if I could spend the weekend with my new friends?" she inquired as she wrung her hands together.

With an irritated grunt he shook his head in disbelief.

"Why the hell do you think it's necessary to bug me during a game, Rose?" he grumbled with a disapproving glare in her direction. "I don't give a shit."

"Damn you…get that fucker…" he yelled at the T.V. as Rose stepped out and closed the door behind her.

Leaning back against the door she closed her eyes tightly, and breathed in deeply and softly shook her head.

He hated her. She looked just like her mother and he is miserable because Rose reminded him of _her _everyday.

She pushed off the door and walked quickly to the cello room. Closing the door behind her, she played until the very early morning.

*X*O*X*O*

When Ace and Bella pulled up to Rose's front door she had an extra bag in her hands. It was a duffle with a music note pattern on it.

Bella and Ace looked at each other with confused faces and both hopped out of the driver's side.

Rose picked up the large bag just as Ace and Bella reached her with helping hands. All three huffed and picked up the bag throwing it in the bed of the truck.

When they climbed in and were situated, Ace looked at Rose from the corner of her eyes as she started the truck.

"Wanna tell us what the hell your bedroom is doing in that bag?" Ace asked with a jerk of her chin in the truck bed's direction.

Rose took a deep breath and jutted her chin out with a quick cross of her arms over chest.

"I am moving out, my father hates me," Rose said with a dramatic unwavering voice.

Ace put the truck in drive and started heading to the school.

"Oh yeah and where are you going?" Ace asked with no condescending tone just curiosity.

Rose shrugged and tilted her head from side to side.

"Maybe with one of you guys?" Rose asked sheepishly then let hair cover her now burning face.

She didn't think this clearly out, at all.

Ace snorted and shook her head. "Definitely not my place, the streets of Seattle would be better," Alice sneered as they pulled into the schools parking lot.

Bella settled a hand on Rose's arm so she would look at her, and she did.

"Rose you can stay with me until next weekend and you too Ace, my Aunt's out of town. We are all eighteen so when school ends in a month we can look into getting a place together?" Bella asked with raised brows and glanced between her two friends.

Both Ace and Rose dropped their jaws, and then screamed in excited unison.

Bella giggled and covered her ears.

"Oh my GOD, Bella you are a genius…I want some of that genius come here and give me a kiss," Ace teased clamoring over Rose to get to Bella.

Bella laughed and pushed her away by a palm to her face.

Ace hooted in amusement, and clapped her hands.

Rose wrapped her arms around the other's necks and pulled them all together so their faces were smooshed together.

"You guys are awesome…we're going to do this. I have some money saved," Rose said seriously.

"When do you want to start looking?" Ace asked her face still smashed into the others.

"Today!" all three howled.

Climbing out of the truck they walked shoulder to shoulder like always into the school.

"Oh wait, should we bring Edward? He was expecting us today," Rose said innocently.

Ace and Bella immediately stopped and looked at each other.

Ace knew exactly what would happen and Bella had an idea, but Rose was completely clueless with this situation.

"What?" Rose asked seeing her friend's gloomy expressions.

"Rose, Edward just…he is the town's pariah, everyone would shut their doors in his handsome face," Ace said with lowered eyes and a hunched over her posture in defeat.

Rose furrowed her brow and her lips parted. "What do you mean…shut doors in his face?"

Ace nodded and pulled her thumbnail into her mouth. "That is his story to tell…but it's not just high school students who treat him this way."

With a look of understanding Rose just realized a few days ago she would have done the same thing. She let a look of self loathing sweep over her delicate pretty features.

"Oh my God…I used to be just like them," she whispered, horrified at herself. That seemed like ages ago. He was the farthest thing from the town's demon he has been painted out to be.

"Can we help him? Can we do anything?" Rose whispered in near panic.

Ace just shook her head solemnly. "This town is full of rumors and gossip, let's just say Edward has been involved with more than just one fire."

With a gasp both Rose and Bella looked at Ace with dropped jaws.

"What? Was he burned again…oh my God…"Bella started freaking out as she gripped her hair.

"Edward will tell you guys, he just…he is a very angry person for a reason…he has let that go with you guys around, but you haven't seen him with anyone outside of our little group," Ace said cryptically as the first bell signaled to get to them to their first period class.

Bella looked at Ace with narrowed eyes and a tight jaw. How dare she? Now Bella's head was going to be going through all those possibilities that Ace just waved in her face.

They all three parted with heavy hearts for the man who has truly lived a life full of tragedy.

*X*O*X*O*

The three best friends sat at their lunch table and laughed over shared fries and milkshakes. Ace had her hair pulled into a pretty half up-do, her confidence growing by the day. Bella was glowing from her time with Edward yesterday, and Rose sat in the middle and beamed at her two friends.

Suddenly what sounded like a hundred screeching chairs slid across the linoleum floor as the populars sat down. Some jocks, some designer dudes, some girls with a pound of make-up, and even some honors students sat surrounding the three best friends.

All eyes trained on little Ace who just glared back, she was pissed. They interrupted her lunch with her friends.

A blonde meathead slammed a meaty palm onto the lunch table. "Hey Ace," he said with a charming smile and cocked an eyebrow at her. "We heard beast boy pays your whore mother to fuck him…," he snickered with the crowd. Rose's eyes filled with tears and Bella balled her hands into fists. "Imagine those fucked up babies."

All laughed but three.

Both Ace and Bella shot up from their seats making their chairs fly back behind them and clatter to the floor.

Bella smacked fists to the table and glowered at these disgusting people.

"You are all fucking repulsive. Why don't you just look in the mirror…" she glared at all of them. "All of you. You want to see something horrifying look at yourselves."

This made the group snicker.

A brunette girl with glasses and a tight t-shirt spoke next, the nauseating toxin spewed from her glossed lips.

"Awww look at the new girl, being rude to us," the brunette with glasses gave a fake pout. "Ace's mother likes to fuck for money and Ace likes to fuck people over during poker and rigged bets. A whore mother," she clucked her tongue. "It's just natural her daughter would know how to fuck people too. I bet beast boy would let you guys fuck him…you seem sooo tender hearted," the girl placed a hand over her heart and smirked, walking back over to her table. The whole group dispersed with guffaws and cackles.

Bella locked her jaw and kept herself from launching over the table and bashing her plastic lunch tray into the group's faces one by one. Rose had her arm wrapped around Ace's shoulders as her fury peaked and her eyes blazed.

"Yo, Heidi!" Ace hollered towards the brunette in glasses who had a satisfied smile on her soon to be deprived of that smirk face. Heidi turned around with a hand on her hip with a smug smile.

A menacing smile came forth from Ace as she shrugged out of Rose's embrace. Her deep blue eyes scorching Heidi as she sauntered over to the haughty girl.

They were toe to toe Ace relaxed her posture and that evil smile on her face bloomed.

With a voice that carried throughout the cafeteria filled with every student who watched with rapt attention, Ace spoke.

"Tell your dad next time he comes over to _fuck_ my mother to leave his strap-on at home, he squeals like a pig," Ace said with her own satisfied smile and sauntered back over to an open mouthed Bella and Rose.

*X*O*X*O*

When the girls arrived at the garden after school, Edward wasn't there yet.

So they roamed around picking bouquets and trying their hands at making flower necklaces.

A deep heavy rumble was heard in the distance.

All three stood and smiled.

Edward's dark blue dodge pulled a trailer carrying a riding John Deere lawnmower, and various other necessities to take care of his family's and many other's resting place.

He had just applied his very high SPF sunscreen on to protect his very delicate skin, so he smelled of coconut. Bella walked quickly to him, he was practically jogging to her.

He pulled her into his arms and wrapped himself around her as she did the same with mammoth sized smile.

"Hey handsome," Bella greeted with a quick kiss to his cheek on his unmarred flesh.

He tinged pink and grinned like a fool, his mother had been the last one to call him handsome.

Ace and Rose were just walking up and he pulled away from Bella to greet Ace and Rose with a smile.

"Hello Rose," he greeted with a kind smile, it made her blush and softly greet him back.

With a brotherly smirk and hair ruffle that Ace tried to dodge in vain, he greeted Ace. She scowled at him and flipped him off, making him chuckle.

Bella looped her arms loosely around Edward's waist as he slung an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close.

"So we were thinking of getting a place just us three when school ends next month," Bella started taking quick glances at all three.

Edward chewed on the corner of his bottom lip with a slight crease in his brow.

"Yeah our homes suck," Ace added in her two cents with a simple shrug. Edward knew, but not Bella and Rose, how awful Ace's home life really was.

"You can stay with me anytime…" Edward offered all three shyly and with his gorgeous pink blush. Ace already had that invitation but he didn't want to draw attention to her situation.

Rose and Bella thanked him and kept that in mind.

Edward asked if he could borrow Bella for a moment.

Ace rolled her eyes and waved them off, walking into Edward's home for something to drink. Rose followed Ace with a quick wave and a not so on the sly thumbs up to Bella.

Edward glanced down at Bella and her face was tilted up to his.

"Hi," she said faintly.

Edward grinned his one dimpled grin that was still stunning. "Hey…I was wondering if you would like to see the cemetery?" he asked unsure, knowing it might be slightly creepy to her. A lot of people are uncomfortable with cemeteries.

Bella's eyes widened, then she gave him a reassuring smile. "Of course…I want to see your world Edward…all of it," she said so sincerely he couldn't not believe her.

Taking a deep breath he kissed her forehead and pulled her with him towards his Honda multi purpose vehicle.

He helped her strap in and started the buffed up golf cart.

"Can I drive back?" Bella asked with anticipation.

Edward chuckled and nodded his head. "Sure," he said as he started pulling away and drove onto a bumpy trail.

*X*O*X*O*

Parking the Honda and turning it off, Edward stepped out and helped Bella get out.

She entwined their fingers and pulled the back of his hand to her face and planted a tender kiss of warmth and comfort.

Edward cherished it as he took a deep breath and stored all treasured memories of her away in his heart.

Bella kept her eyes on the surrounding cemetery as they cleared through some trees. She let him lead her practically blind as she took in the obviously beloved resting place for many.

The grounds had a lot of trees besides the surrounding pine that bloomed and gave a feel of warmth. She could see trimmed hedges and perfectly cut grass. It was well tended and cared for, she could already see that.

Some headstones were dated back to the late eighteen hundreds with faded words and dates. Some crosses made from stone were erected along with guarding angels that looked as if they had trails of tears stained on the stone from the years of facing nature's elements.

What Bella also noticed was almost every headstone and burial plot including a few un-named unfortunate blank stones had fresh flowers splayed across them.

She gasped because there was at least around a thousand. Her hand lifted to her mouth as her eyes swelled.

How could these people hate someone so much, when all this person does is show devotion to this town and bestow his darling heart upon the world?

"Oh Edward…do they know you do this?" she whispered as a few tears fell silently onto her cheeks.

He was silent for awhile. "No," he whispered back.

With a shake of her head she glanced at him with her watery passionate eyes.

"Why?"

He glanced down and shifted on his feet, while she waited patiently.

"Because everyone deserves a little bit of beauty, even from a beast," he answered simply.

This made Bella cry out silently and she squeezed her eyes shut.

Bella quickly threw herself at Edward and wrapped him up in her embrace.

"You are the most beautiful man Edward, you deserve everything good in this world," Bella cried into his chest.

Edward slowly rested his damaged cheek on her soft brown hair. He enveloped her in his arms and gently ran his hands through her hair.

His eyes closed gently and whispered. "I only want you."

Bella then closed her eyes and let her tears fall unchecked down her face.

"You have that sweet Edward," she promised.

His whole body ignited with exultation, he felt like a dying man finally granted his salvation. His chest was rapidly falling and rising as he just realized the only reason he kept his strained faith came true. Bella Swan saw him as a man, a man she could eventually love, foolishly and completely.

His last and final very important wish came true, that last petal was dedicated to Bella Swan. He wanted her love, as he loved her throughout these years.

A slow low sob came from his lips as this realization came to him.

Hope for a life without ridicule and mornings full of dread filled his mind.

It was exquisite.

Another low sob came from his lips slowly as he wept into his darling Bella's hair.

She fisted the sides of his shirt as his arms snuggled her to him.

His wish had come true.

*X*O*X*O*

Soooo…yeah I don't agree with Alice's method of attack, my motto is just walk away. But it's her character…sorry for her vulgarity and how about that town…just nasty…always. I live in a small town and people are terrible here with rumors and gossip it has ruined some people's lives.

What about Edward and Bella? Those two I swear…make me sigh…

Also just for clarification with Edward's gait…it was from his injuries, so he could run and jog he just had a little more difficult time doing it than some others.


	9. The Midas Touch

Disclaimer: Any and all characters, songs, etc belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

Salix caprea thank you sweet lady! She is making this story better correcting my mistakes. THANK YOU!

Chapter Playlist:

Watch Over Me by Bernard Fanning

*X*O*X*O*

When the intertwined pair physically disentangled from each other, Edward silently led Bella to the place they first met.

He was bringing them to the place their story began.

He had a beautiful array of various flowers placed amongst his beloved family's graves.

There two white roses were placed against the erected stone.

Bella's mind seemed to be screaming at her, it was a forgotten memory.

Edward knelt and picked up the roses and he glanced back at Bella.

She was staring at nothing as clouded memories flooded every sense.

Bella closed her eyes as her body recognized this place, this image of Edward as he held white roses in front of this exact headstone. It was like Bella was looking at herself as a child through her own reflection on a transparent pond.

Innocent eyes looked at a very sad red headed boy; he was trying not to cry.

Her daddy and his fallen face.

It was cold, Bella could smell the burning of wood from fireplaces.

Bella was sad for the boy because he lost his roses.

She wanted to make the boy happy; she looked at three white roses in her gloved chubby hands.

Releasing her father's hand Bella walked to the sad boy with her roses.

She remembered as she walked to the boy with her roses…

Grandma Swan who secretly taught Bella about wishes, when Bella was a sad little girl.

Grandma Swan who showed Bella her garden. Grandma Swan who pulled a petal from a pretty pink flower and Grandma Swan who whispered her wish to a giggling Bella.

Bella remembered her mother Renee kissing Charlie silly when he brought her bouquets of all sorts of pretty flowers, they were so happy and in love. Bella's giggles were goofy when she saw them do this.

Bella gave the sad red headed boy with white band-aids her roses.

He was still sad.

She told him her and Grandma Swan's secret.

She made a wish for the sad boy.

"Dear God, let the sad boy be happy, let him fall in love like my mommy and daddy and always have plenty of flowers so he can get lots of kisses…please," Bella silently wished with a prayer and let the petal fall.

She turned around and also knew that kisses always made her boos-boos feel better, and the sad boy had lots of boo-boos.

She let the boy know she wished for him and gave him a kiss to make him feel better.

She stared at the boy with pretty green eyes and she saw him cry, that was good, she always felt better when she cried too.

Walking back to her daddy, who was crying too Bella turned and saw the little boy had a lot of tears running down his face without the band-aid. She gave him a smile because she made a wish and gave him a kiss, he was her friend.

She waved to let the sad boy know she was leaving with her daddy and mommy.

Bella's eyes popped open and her tears rained down like the heavens on a gloomy day.

Edward was standing there with the two roses held out for her to take, his eyes seeking her for recognition. He saw it and his eyes shined.

"You saved my life that day Bella," he whispered hoarsely, his emotions made his throat so tight. "No one else…just you…it always has been you."

Bella's chin quivered and she softly cried out a low weeping sound. Her eyes darted quickly to the right and her face turned as she lightly staggered back from this revelation.

It was silent for awhile in the cemetery.

A few birds sang, and the trees leaves lightly rustled from the summer breeze. Clouds now covered them in a gray blanket. Rain drops started to fall slowly from the hovering puffs of gray. They chinked against some hard stone and disappeared quietly into the waiting green earth.

Bella took a deep breath and looked at Edward, who was just silently watching her with a look she couldn't decipher.

She didn't wipe her soaked face, she simply let the warm salty tears trickle slowly just like the warm summer rain.

"I remember you were so sad, the saddest boy I had ever seen," her voice was strangled from the overwhelming emotions. "My parents always joked that I wanted to fix the world. If it was broken I was drawn to it. They always said I had the Midas Touch because I had a gift of healing," Bella laughed at the irony of this whole situation without humor, but it sounded so very broken.

"But I couldn't heal them. I saw them, Edward. They were chaperoning our Prom because my father had seen to many drunk teens wreck their cars and injure or kill themselves on Prom night. I was in a limo with my group of friends. We were following my parents…my dad saw him first, the man crossed lanes…he was heading straight for the limo," Bella wailed to Edward as she fell back onto her behind and gripped her hair. She was rocking back and forth.

"Charlie swerved and forced his car into the drunks…I saw it…my parent's car tumbling and skidding all over the road," Bella gulped for air as she howled in her pain of remembrance. "Their bodies…oh God their bodies…I saw them flail and jerk…I jumped out before it even stopped and heard it… the noise ravaged metal, shattering glass, my parents horrific screams.

The car stopped on its roof…my friends were pleading with me to stop, not to touch my parents…I didn't listen…I didn't listen…I saw them…I smelt it…the blood…the totaled car…the deployed airbags…my mother was so broken, Edward…her face was gone…I couldn't see her face…her arm was dangling…I asked for someone to help me…no one would help me…not until the ambulance came…I crawled around the car to my dad…his neck was broken…I couldn't heal them," Bella screamed at herself as she clawed at her hair.

Edward knelt down next to her and gently tugged her damaging hands away from her hair. Her fingers held clumps of it. He held her hands in his as she tore at his already scarred hands. He leaned forward and pressed his own trembling face against hers. Their noses touched, his lips moved silently with every harsh breath he took as he breathed her heartache in.

Two broken hearts had begun their journey to healing that rainy afternoon…together.

*X*O*X*O*

Rose was leaning back on Edward's extremely comfortable couch. Ace had her head in her lap as Rose ran her hands through her dark hair.

"Tell me about your mother?" Ace asked Rose quietly.

Rose smiled a sad smile and kept running her fingers through Ace's hair.

"Her name was Vera and she was a southern beauty. She and my father met when she was at some tryouts for cheerleading at Texas Tech. He was the school's famous handsome quarterback. He had a head full of black curly hair. Mom had huge blonde hair that she poofed so high that Dad said it could be spotted a mile away. She had freckles all over and a smile that showed more of her gums than her teeth," both friends laughed at this. "She was a classic beauty Dad always said. She blew him off the entire football season saying he wasn't her type. Dad was always so mad with her because he wasn't used to girls saying no to him.

She was obsessed with Bon Jovi and drank Coca-Cola like water. She was known as the clown in her group of friends. She always had everyone laughing at her for some goofy reason. Her yearbook quoted her saying her aspirations and goals were making her children laugh so hard that their tummy's hurt so she could kiss it better.

At the end of the season Dad finally got her to agree, under one condition. She made him promise no boring dinner and movie date. So he took her roller skating which he ended up with a sprained ankle that night and his never ending love for her. She went out with him again and after a few more dates, they were steady. Then eventually they got married.

She always wanted to name her daughter Rosalie, after one of her childhood friends. So when they found out they were having a baby girl they set up my nursery with the name Rosalie embroidered on everything. She painted little pink and yellow roses on the walls, her two favorite colors.

Then when I was ten she got really sick. She lost so much weight and lost her beautiful blonde hair. A year later she passed away, leaving my father devastated. He has never gotten over her; he loves her still to this day like he did when they got married.

He misses her so much, but I do too you know," Rose said rhetorically as she swiped at her face to remove some tears.

Ace turned to look at Rose and soothed her face with gentle fingertips.

"Yeah, I know you do Rose…I bet she was a really good mother," Ace said sitting up as Rose squeezed her eyes while nodding her head. Ace enveloped Rose into her tiny arms as Rose cried into Ace's embrace.

One very broken girl comforted another; together they were rebuilding their damaged hearts.

*X*O*X*O*

Esme sauntered over to the man who sat behind a huge expensive desk. Her make-up impeccable so he could tear it up just the way he liked it. Her hair twisted, pulled, and pinned so he could ravage and shred it, he craved it.

Her chest was squeezed into a bright red satin and lace corset that tied in the back. Her thighs were pressed tightly together by a very short and tight black leather skirt. Her claves and knees dressed up in thigh high stockings. Her feet were aching because of the very tall and thin heeled stilettos that wrapped around her ankle so he could slash at them.

His voice crackled like a heavy smoker's. His face battered and scarred from years of dangerous living. He had black hair that was streaked with white that met his chin. He had perfect white teeth with one yellow gold one on his bottom incisor.

He was a big man, like a heavyweight boxer. He had dark menacing eyes and incorrectly healed scars that ran around them.

He laughed a very dry sounding laugh when he saw her approach.

"Esme, it is a pleasure," he greeted in his cracked deep voice.

She smiled and gave a saucy smile. "Same here, Garrett."

His eyes slowly trailed across her curves letting his body respond to her attire, he loved seeing her like this.

He lifted his eyebrows slightly. "Is this business or pleasure?"

Esme smirked and sauntered over to him. She ran a long fake nail along his wrecked jaw.

"I missed you, and I need some money," she simpered then ran her tongue across her bottom lip slowly.

He could smell her favorite drink lingering on her breath, some whiskey on her lips.

He knew she cost a good amount but for good reason. She was worth every penny.

She gave the most seductive strip show he has ever had the pleasure of viewing.

Her way was classy.

Rarely did she actually sleep with a client, but her pretty mouth did just fine.

She worked in a strip club until a few years back, and then she became an escort.

Esme could hang on anyone's arm and everyone would turn their heads, she fit right in. All the time.

The only issue is that she was known as a drunk and has been involved with the wrong types of people.

Garrett narrowed his eyes and snapped his fingers. His two bodyguards stepped out as Garrett stood and crooked a meaty finger at Esme.

"C'mere," he commanded. She knew what he liked and if she wanted him to pay she would do it.

She would be his for the rest of the week.

Her body swayed just right as she sauntered over to him.

Their bodies were so close they could feel each others heat.

Reaching up with his very large rough hand, he yanked so hard on her perfectly primped hair it brought tears to Esme's eyes. He loved to watch her mascara run down that pretty face.

His rough cracked voice lowered to a frightening whisper. "Beg me to tear you up Esme."

*X*O*X*O*

I am sorry this was so short but Edward's story is next so that is going to be epic plus emotionally trying. So I will have that posted in a couple of days.

Uh-oh what is Esme into?

Everyone's support is amazing…thank you everyone who has been supporting this story.


	10. Count The Ways

Disclaimer: Any and all characters, songs, etc belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

Warning: There is violence, and scenes with death. Please be aware before reading there will be disturbing scenes.

Salix caprea is an Angel face! She makes this story readable for you all to enjoy! Thank you sweet lady!

Chapter playlist:

Hate Me by Blue October

Pieces by Red

*X*O*X*O*

_Edward Age 9 _

_Ten months after fire and funeral_

"Edward, you need to go to school," Liam said with a heavy sigh. He was standing over Edward who was curled up against the corner wall in his room.

The boy who lived in silence shook his head let his guardian know he didn't want too.

Liam let his temper get the better of him and stomped over to Edward. He leaned down to grab him roughly by his upper arms. He lifted the boy up so he was face to face with him.

"I don't give a shit anymore Edward, this has gone on long enough," Liam sneered in Edward's face.

Edward narrowed his eyes at Liam, but said nothing.

Liam dropped Edward, making the boy's knees buckle and fall to the floor.

Edward was internally seething as he glared at Liam and got dressed in the clothes Maggie, Liam's wife set out for him.

When Edward was dressed and hunched over with clenched fists, Liam nodded and told Edward he needed to be down in the car in ten minutes.

Liam was the Chief of Police and a very loved and respected member of the community of Forks, Washington. His wife Maggie was the Sunday school teacher and always subbed for the Forks school system, she was the most liked woman in Forks. Them as a couple were Forks royalty, that's why they were appointed guardians of Edward or his little sister if anything were to happen to Elizabeth and Edward Sr., Liam was like a father figure to Edward Sr.

Liam was waiting in his white four door Chevrolet truck as Edward walked out of the house where Maggie just slipped him his lunch at the front door. She and Liam felt of Edward as a burden, and a troublemaker. They had compassion for him in the beginning, but he constantly acted out, never spoke, and his medical appointments were constant, this caused a strain with the young boy.

Edward climbed into Liam's truck and silently glared all the way to Forks elementary.

Liam didn't say one word to Edward as he left the truck. Liam pulled away, leaving Edward standing curbside to the school.

Slowly Edward turned, the strap from his black and yellow Batman backpack hanging off his unmarred shoulder.

Edward's eyes swept across the school he hasn't been a student of since that fateful night.

The cool winds of August glided across his skin causing him to shiver.

He slumped over and walked into school keeping his eyes averted from all stares and wide eyes.

Walking the hallways he heard them.

"Ewww Jill, look…"

"See, I told you he looks like a weirdo…"

"Gross, his ear is missing…"

Finally standing in front of his new class' door he took a deep breath and hung his head down and to the left.

As he opened the large grey door he heard his new classmates laughing and doing a class project.

Then silence swept the room, he closed his eyes.

"Edward, dear is that you?" Mrs. Jamison, his new teacher asked from across the classroom.

Edward subtly nodded with his eyes still closed.

Then he was brought into a quick embrace, this made him lose his breath. "It's wonderful to have you back, Edward. I hope you are ready for the third grade."

He nodded again and started walking to his new desk, in the middle of the class. He saw his name hanging on the edge facing the front.

He heard them again, the hurtful whispers.

Placing his backpack under his desk he fell into his chair and hunched over with his face angled down.

Mrs. Jamison brought over some homework and projects to get him caught up on the missed school. He silently started doing these without direction, he didn't want extra attention.

No one spoke to him, not one old friend even said 'Hi'.

When the lunch bell rang, Edward stood after the classroom was emptied and brought his lunch box outside and sat down. He was sitting in the shade of trees and at the farthest corner from school. He didn't want to eat around the other students.

With a few chews of his PB&J and a small sip of his grape juice box he was done.

He stood, then threw away his trash and started walking back inside when he was stopped by a palm to his chest.

Edward's hung head tilted slightly so he could peek at this person holding him back.

It was one of his best friends at one time, Royce.

He had a few other boys gathered around him. Edward let his eyes sweep around the now circling boys.

"You kind of look like Two Face or maybe the Joker…" Royce started then trailed off with a maniacal laugh. Everyone knew Batman and his villains were Edward's favorite.

Another one of Edward's old buddies Peter joined in.

"Wait what about pizza face?" Peter chortled, coming up with his own hurtful jab.

Edward's eyes swelled with sorrow and deep rooted pain. He knew he looked like a freak, but why would his friends treat him this way?

"Stop it," a voice shrieked behind the group of boys.

Edward saw one of the girls they used to tease since kindergarten glaring at the boys. They teased her because she was so different from all the other girls. She liked Batman and Ninja Turtles.

Jane was so mean looking right then, Edward felt goose bumps rising.

"Leave him alone, he lost his mom and dad. Don't be mean to him or I will make you eat a knuckle sandwich," Jane defended.

She came and stood by Edward and glared at all the boys with a menacing fist.

The group of boys backed away with wide eyes and opened mouths.

When it was just Jane and Edward, he whispered a very quiet 'Thank you, Jane'

Jane just looked at Edward for awhile, as he looked at her.

"Don't let anyone push you around for being different Edward," she said sincerely and walked away with her white frilly skirt and pretty pink sweater.

It was like this the whole school year.

Painful whispers, teasing, pointed fingers, and new names for his half marred face followed him everywhere.

It made him so angry and full of even more hate.

He would cry into his pillow silently every night to let out some of that anger.

The only thing that gave him some comfort was the little brown eyed girl, and knowing he might get to see her again one day.

May came for Forks and the elementary school crackled with excitement for the upcoming summer.

Royce and Peter hadn't let Edward have a day of peace at school. Not one.

Then one day it happened.

Edward stood up for himself, with punches and kicks, Edward made Royce and Peter bleed and cry. Just like him.

He circled the two boys with his fists by his face. Edward shifted quickly on his bouncing boxer's stance feet ready to strike the two who made fun of him… every… single… day.

He screamed in his anger and charged both with flying fists.

The boys who made Edward enraged got black eyes, knocked out teeth, and broken noses.

Edward was in a red hazed rage.

It took three adult men to get the seething aggressive boy off of the two bleeding blubbering classmates.

From that day forward the town of Forks _knew_ Edward Masen was a very angry boy.

*X*O*X*O*

_Edward Age 12_

Edward pulled his baseball hat down further and crossed his lanky arms over his chest.

He kept his glare on the man sitting across from him. The man just raised his bushy eyebrows and sat back in his chair folding his hands over his distended belly.

A sharp quick knock sounded as the secretary of Forks Jr. High School escorted Liam and Maggie into the Principal's office for the third time that month.

Edward kept his glare on the man as his guardians sat in chairs next to him.

Liam heaved a heavy sigh and leaned forward turning his head to Edward with a disapproving look.

"What did he do now, Afton?" Liam asked, not taking his narrowed eyes off Edward.

The Principal was now on a very personal first name bases with Liam and Maggie.

"He was caught trying to steal some school supplies…again," Principal Afton Johnson or Big Dick, as Edward preferred to call him, answered.

Maggie clucked her tongue and turned her attention towards the window already done with this conversation.

Liam grunted and shook his head lifting his hands to rub his hands up and down his face.

"What was it this time?" Liam asked disgruntled.

Big Dick turned his beady eyes to Edward as Edward glared at him even harder.

"Why don't you tell them, Edward?" Afton said with a sweep of his hand, his voice tired.

Edward took a deep breath and turned his glare on Liam who just glared back.

"Why the hell do you think I did anything?" Edward seethed.

Liam chuckled mirthlessly and shook his head. "Because Edward, this is what you do…you break rules, you don't listen and you have lost everyone's trust," Liam answered simply with a tone that implied Edward was a little slow.

Edward ground his teeth together then spoke through them. "No… everyone's lost their faith in me because I don't apologize for my actions towards dicks," Edward said with a pointed look towards the Principal. "For the way everyone treats me…it's the easy way out to blame it on the freak."

Liam pursed his lips. "Edward, your behavior is out of control. We take you to therapy and doctors…you don't want anyone's help."

Edward chuckled darkly. "Yeah, so I can be their fucking experiment? That's what I am to the doctors of this shit hole town."

Maggie just sighed and turned to Edward. "What did you steal, Edward?"

Edward's brows furrowed as he glared at Maggie and tightened his jaw.

"I didn't take shit," Edward hissed. "Never have."

"Don't talk to her that way Edward," Liam warned with a raised finger in Edward's face.

Edward, being a very hurt boy, threw a twelve year-old boy tantrum.

He stood and grabbed his chair's wooden arm rests and picked it up to slam it against the floor over and over while screaming 'I didn't do anything to anyone' until the two grown men got him under control with the help of a few other office employees.

Liam was on top of Edward as three other men held him down in one of his enraged bursts.

Edward was so angry with these people. He didn't do anything hurtful to anyone if they didn't do it first. He believed in eye for an eye. He didn't steal anything ever; people blamed him for everything because the whole town and school knew he was unstable. His rage brewed in him for months and sometimes weeks before he exploded.

"Calm down Edward," Liam said in Edward's face as he held it in his hands.

He knew the boy was broken, but Edward refused help from _anyone_.

In some of Edward's rages he screamed for someone named Bella. The only known Bella was the Swan's daughter, but they moved years ago.

Liam always found it strange because Edward and Bella only met at Edward's family's funeral.

When the group of men felt Edward's very tense body start to calm, they released him.

The whole town of Forks _knew_ Edward Masen could not be trusted.

*X*O*X*O*

_Edward Age 14_

Edward placed his picked flowers from the garden he started a few years back onto his family's headstone.

His parents left him everything including a huge piece of property on the outskirts of town with a small two bedroom cottage.

Liam and Maggie never visited this place. So it was all Edward's; he loved this place.

He also started helping the caretaker of the cemetery; old man Ephraim had bad arthritis.

Ephraim was the only person in Forks who didn't look down on Edward and would actually look at him like a human.

Ephraim taught Edward everything he knew about gardening, mowing, trimming, and planting.

They built the greenhouse together one summer.

The next the fixed up the cottage and Edward allowed Ephraim to live there instead of his house miles away, a distance Ephraim had to drive everyday.

Ephraim also taught Edward how to control his rage.

Edward knelt down and ran his fingers over the grooved names of his beloved family as he whispered his love for them. He sat in silence for awhile and just listened to the world around him.

He glanced around the cemetery for any sign of Ephraim. He could see in the distance that Ephraim was trimming around some grouped trees.

Edward stood and wiped off his backside. Running his hand reverently over the stone, he breathed a good-bye.

Just as Ephraim was turning off his loud tool, Edward stood next to him.

"Hello kid," Ephraim greeted with a wave to Edward and began walking back to set his tool down in the trailer.

"Do you need help?" Edward asked quietly with his hands stuffed in his front jeans pockets.

Ephraim shook his head 'no'. "I was thinking we could go into town for some supplies from the hardware store."

Not comfortable with this Edward hesitated, causing Ephraim to glance at him.

"Edward if you let this town beat you, they win and you deserve to walk around with your head held high," Ephraim said with a comforting tone.

This caused Edward to swallow harshly, then nod in agreement. The town of Forks could kiss his ass.

They yanked the doors to Ephraim's ancient faded red 1953 Chevy.

Settled and comfortable Ephraim turned the rickety dial to some oldies.

'Dream Lover by Bobby Darin' crackled through the speakers that Ephraim attached a few years ago.

This made Edward blush and duck out of Ephraim's knowing gaze.

A deep chuckle rumbled through the cab as Ephraim looked over to the blushing boy.

"Do you have a dream lovah, Edward?" Ephraim teased in his deep wise voice.

Edward's face was so bright it could guide Santa Clause on the most crazy of Christmas nights, screw Rudolph.

His silence confirmed Ephraim's question. "Ohhh, so there is a girl who has caught your eye?"

With a sheepish nod Edward kept his head ducked, but a small smile played along his lips.

"What's her name?"

Edward took a deep breath to get his mortification under control. "Bella," he whispered.

Ephraim raised his brows. "Ahhh I see, and what does this Bella dream look like?"

Edward shook his head slightly and with a controlled smile he spoke. "I saw her at my parent's funeral, for the first and last time. She was no more than five. She had long brown hair and the most warmth I have ever seen in her brown eyes. I thought I lost everything…my life was gone… but she showed me life again ya know? My little miracle…my saving grace," he glanced at the old man who had a smile of his own. Ephraim nodded and gave Edward an expectant look. Edward smiled that one dimpled grin that crooked to one side and shook his head.

"I don't like do stuff…" Edward said as he squirmed in his seat and pulled on his hoodie's long sleeves. "With her. She just looks at me with her eyes and they have nothing but sweetness, not disgust like all the other girls. Like how my mom always looked at my dad…like he was her world…like a priceless treasure ya know?" Edward glanced at Ephraim as they pulled into the parking lot across the street.

Ephraim turned off the truck and sat there with a contemplative smile.

"You know kid, my mother always said that one star lights up in the sky every time a soul lights another, like soul mates. When they find each other the whole universe needs to celebrate, so a new star is added to the billions," Ephraim said with a passionate voice and put his hand on Edward's shoulder, who was staring at him with a look that showed Ephraim this was very significant to Edward. "Your soul's lit for the other that day."

Edward's eyes glistened because this was like gravity to the Earth, this locked everything in place. Edward believed every word. Bella was Edward's blessing, now he knew it wasn't just a weird obsession.

She was Edward's courage, faith, hope, warmth… his entire meaning…she made every horrible incident worth it.

She was his soul's brilliance.

Just like his mother said. She shined for him and he for her. Their love was truly one of Earth's most majestic marvels, and it was lit up for the world to see.

They just needed to find one another again.

He had to keep his faith that they would…or he would fade away.

*X*O*X*O*

_Edward Age 16_

His knuckles cracked as he curled them into tight fists, he narrowed his eyes at his adversary.

The whole school was circled around the two teenaged boys as they circled each other with curled fists by their faces.

It was after a football game and all the teens of Forks heard about a fight behind the football field after the lights went down.

Edward hadn't been in a fight for awhile.

Ephraim helped him, but this guy…Paul placed a bet.

He placed a bet that if Edward could beat him in a fist fight that he would get his old beat up 1986 Ford truck. It was blue and had a white stripe go through the middle of it.

If Paul won, he gets one of Edward's most prized possessions: his father's refurbished 1976 Gran Torino, just like Starsky and Hutch.

Everyone knew Edward came from a wealthy family and they had some nice stuff. One thing that was an envied possession was that car.

Normally Edward would pay no attention and snarl at the instigator. But Paul said something that made Edward's fury peek.

"Come on sideshow…show me whatcha got…or are you pussy…is that why you couldn't save your family?"

That made Edward's rage turn him blinding mad.

So Edward answered.

"Friday night, 10:30 after the game behind the football field."

So Edward let his wrath wrap around him like thorns. It slashed and slit at him until he was bleeding from the inside out. He was furious.

Friday night after the game and the whole school heard. The whole school snuck out, lied and broke the rules to attend this fight.

Paul pulled off his shirt to show off his bulky muscles and supposedly intimidating tattoos.

Edward tried not to roll his eyes, but that was just ridiculous.

This just made Edward want to kick his ass harder.

"Come on sideshow, lets see whatcha got," Paul taunted as girls whistled and guys slapped his naked back …all over. Edward pulled a face; no other dude would touch him like that. UGH!

"I don't need other dudes slapping my ass for encouragement like you obviously do…or is that why you want me to take my shirt off? Do you want to slap my ass, Paul?" Edward taunted back and kept his long sleeved black shirt on.

Paul growled as some of the crowd laughed.

With his large bulky body Paul attempted a martial arts move.

Edward squinted his eyes at Paul and slightly frowned…What. The. Fuck?

Then they took their stances and began their school yard brawl.

"Paul…Paul…Paul," the crowd chanted.

Paul came barreling towards Edward with a warrior cry which Edward quickly sidestepped, allowing Paul to ram head first into some sophomore boys.

Edward couldn't hold back his chuckle as some of the crowd started looking panicked.

Paul will make almost every student at Forks High very poor if he didn't win.

Paul shook it off and began his wild dance bounce as they circled again.

Edward began to get annoyed and lunged at Paul with a hard fist.

Smack…Crunch…Scream

Paul just got his nose broken. He started to cry as he held his face in his hands.

The crowd was deathly silent and their eyes swung to Edward, who just glanced at his knuckles and lightly shook his fist out.

One of Paul's goons broke from the crowd to check on his now blubbering friend.

"Fuck!" some of the crowd shouted; they just lost their piggybank savings.

Jane was the only one in the crowd jumping on the balls of her feet as she screamed. "Hell Yeah!"

The entire crowd now stared at Edward as he started making them part.

They all now knew Edward Masen can kick even the biggest guy's ass, and make them cry like a baby.

They also all now knew not to fuck with Edward Masen.

The next morning Edward was arrested.

He was accused of attacking Paul by his family, Paul never protested those accusations.

A few days later Paul's truck keys were sitting in Edward's mailbox in a plain envelope along with half of Jane's winnings.

The town of Forks now _knew_ that Edward Masen was a criminal.

*X*O*X*O*

_Edward Age 18 _

_Two year's before Edward meets Alice that night he took her to the hospital_

Edward stared at his friend Ephraim Black's headstone.

His head was bowed and his hands were in his pockets.

The only friend Edward had that didn't treat him like what this town has been painted him out to be. A freak. A criminal. A time bomb.

Placing his hand on the headstone Edward spoke softly. "Goodbye friend…thank you for looking at me like a person. I promise to take care of your family's home just like you took care of mine."

The summer sun beat down on Edward as he bid his friend goodbye.

With a harsh swallow Edward walked away from Ephraim's resting place with a promise to take over, just like Ephraim planned.

He knew Edward wanted to look over his family just like Ephraim did.

Edward walked to his new Dodge truck with the money the bank released to him on his eighteenth birthday.

He climbed in and drove to his garden.

He spent the next few days there grieving his only friend's death.

When he went back to the house, he shared with Liam and Maggie to get the rest of his things so he could move out. There in the living room the couple fought.

"We deserve it, Liam," Maggie screeched.

A sharp thud was heard. Edward furrowed his brow and walked towards the people who were assigned as his guardians.

Edward saw Liam leaning forward on their living room couch with his head in his hands.

"No Maggie, that is his money, we got what we needed to raise him," Liam tried to reason with his outraged wife.

Edward began to get angry.

How dare that woman! Every penny from his parent's estate that Liam and Maggie received for Edward's medical bills and raising him wasn't necessarily spent on the boy. It was instead spent on nice jewelry and lavish vacations that Edward never went on.

"Yeah a hellion…a headache," Maggie screamed at Liam and threw another little collectible Precious Moment figurine. "We put up with him, we deserve it!"

Liam shot up and pointed a long finger at his wife. "Dammit Maggie, stop it, he lost his family, he lost his face, his whole left side is damaged because of that stuffed animal that went up in flames…he just needs the right help. Don't say that about him, I won't allow it, Maggie."

A loud huff came from Maggie, but she said nothing else.

Edward just shook his head and quietly went to his old room for one last night in this house.

Everything was packed but the twin bed and dresser that belonged to Liam and Maggie.

Edward switched off the light and climbed into the bed one last time. First thing in the morning he would gather the rest of things and walk out of this house forever. He fell asleep with a content expression on his face.

Springing up from his bed, Edward's whole face paled as he recognized the sounds and smells.

He ran to his bedroom door and yanked it open.

With a wild look his instincts kicked in.

"MAGGIE! LIAM!" Edward bellowed rushing to their bedroom.

He cursed when he saw the flames dancing around their second story bedroom door. He began coughing then tugged his long sleeved shirt over his nose.

He ran down the stairs and into the garage for a ladder he knew Liam kept in there. He grabbed it and jogged as fast as he could to their window.

The next thing that happened would haunt Edward for the rest of his life.

He heard a bloodcurdling scream then glass breaking. A body landed at his feet: Maggie's. Immediately Edward knelt and began panicking because she was covered in blood.

"Oh my God, Maggie…please," Edward cried as he ran his hands all over her slippery body to check for a pulse, nothing pulsed against his fingertips.

He heard a bellow, and then snapped his head up.

Liam was hysterical as he hung out of the two story window, the remaining glass cut into his skin.

His eyes met Edward's and the most haunting look Edward had ever seen flashed before his eyes.

Springing into action Edward grabbed the ladder, but it was too late.

Liam was screaming in pain as the flames started licking at his legs.

Desperate, Liam jumped just like his wife.

Edward cried out as he saw Liam land on his back.

The resounding crack was like an atom bomb; Edward could feel it resonate through his bones.

Yelling out, Edward ran to Liam who had just fell and broken his spine and punctured his lungs.

Gurgled noises sounded from Liam as he tried to breathe.

He lifted his bloody hand to Edward's marred cheek. Edward sobbed with broken breaths as he held Liam's hand to his face.

Liam tried talking but nothing came out his breaths became so rough that his whole body seemed to heave in desperation for oxygen.

The sounds of sirens were heard as the entire towns force, from the police, firefighters, and ambulance service came to help the most liked pair in Forks.

The scene before the colleagues and friends of this couple who took in the very disturbed boy looked unambiguous to most.

Edward the criminal, who loved violence was covered in the blood of the couple who took him in. The house a raging inferno, just like before.

Brains that wanted justice and judged their emotions on pre-conceived notions, the first thing clicked in their minds, twisted by society.

Murderer!

Edward Masen in another house fire…he caused both…that's the only thing that made sense. Nothing was in concrete on the reason behind the Masen fire.

He was after the money!

Then right here before them, the town's trouble maker was covered in these people's blood…with a fire…he killed them.

He killed them all!

A finger needed to be pointed. Someone needed to be blamed for these tragedies.

He survived them all!

GUILTY!

The entire town of Forks _knew_ Edward Masen killed his family… then the most loving couple took him in, and he killed them too.

*X*O*X*O*

_Edward Age 18 _

_Six months after the tragic deaths of Liam and Maggie_

The entire town of Forks was covered in a light dusting of snow.

The entire town of Forks was also in an up rage because the state of Washington found Edward Masen _not guilty_ of murder.

The evidence was clear as day to anyone outside the town of Forks, but everyone in Forks _knew_ the truth.

The state found evidence that a space heater, Maggie used after her bath caused an electrical fire through the home's old electrical system.

It was clearly a very tragic accident.

The state also got Edward's account of the night and all the evidence pointed to his story being very correct.

The town of Forks _knew_ that the state was wrong.

After Edward's release from the states custody, Forks put a scarlet letter on his face.

He was not allowed to come into town without being harassed by the police, or residents.

It became a game to the residents of Forks.

'Who could make the freak cry?'

Or

'Who can make the freak break and admit that he is in fact a murderer?'

So any opportunity the town or police force had… they made his life a living hell.

*X*O*X*O*

_Edward Age 20_

_After the night Edward saved Alice_

Edward was lying down on his couch the morning he got released from Forks jail.

He had to pay a huge amount to get his truck back, and no one would tell him about the girl he brought to the hospital.

He had an ice pack resting against his ribs and head.

He probably needed stitches on his head, but they would probably make him wait all day.

The cut was swelling and stopped bleeding after a few hours, but he was honestly more worried about the girl.

With a sigh Edward flipped on the T.V. and watched some movies he had saved up on his DVR.

Later that afternoon a knock was heard on his door.

Edward furrowed his brow and kept extremely quiet because he wasn't ready to be pulled back into jail for another 'interrogation'.

Tip toeing to the front door he quickly looked out the peep hole and was shocked by who was standing there.

Tilting his head down and to the left he undid his locks and slowly opened the door.

The small girl had a busted lip just like him, but was still really sweet looking.

Her eyes sparkled when she saw him and from this Edward could have fallen to his knees.

Her smile was wide and kind, her black hair choppy and fun looking.

"Hi, Edward," she greeted and waved her hands.

Edward nodded and raised an eyebrow.

"You are probably wondering how I found you…well I followed you from the impound lot, I stole a little boy's bike. He won't miss it though, he can't fit on the seat…" she trailed off.

Edward internally sighed, he would get blamed for that too.

"My name is Alice," she greeted and held out her hand.

He glanced at it briefly and little creeped out, but grateful this human contact was not forceful in anyway.

He shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Alice," he greeted back and opened the door further. "Want to come in?"

He invited her in but felt extremely uncomfortable, his only other guest had been Ephraim.

She beamed a smile brighter than the sun and sauntered in.

She made herself right at home, and that is how Edward met Alice properly.

Even though not much about their friendship was proper.

She became a huge gambler for money her mother always denied her.

Alice needed to find a way, so she became the Queen of Poker, earning her the nickname Ace.

Edward had to save her a few times from angry players that accused her of cheating.

She also took bets in school.

The bets ranged from football games all the way to who was going to sleep with whom next.

They looked out for each other.

She even started going into town for his supplies and he threatened to beat the shit out of men who tried to assault her.

*X*O*X*O*

_Edward Age 22_

Edward constantly gushed about a girl named Bella to Ace.

She also knew that he was very possessive and protective of his white roses.

Once she touched them and cut a few to put in an arrangement for a vase in Edward's home.

He came in from the cemetery and went absolutely nuts yelling at her that they were his special roses and no one was to touch him but himself.

Ace then realized that the white roses had something to do with this Bella.

So when a girl named Bella showed up out of the blue one day senior year Ace watched her.

She saw that Rose befriended her. Rose was kind of new too, but very shy.

Ace also knew Rose was scared shitless of her because of the rumors and stories floating around Ace and her crazy ways.

So when lunch time rolled around and Ace watched in fascination at Bella's reaction to the table being their usual selves about her dear Edward she knew this had to be The Bella.

So with a quick introduction Ace just gained two friends for life. They were Ace's first real girlfriends.

Ace decided to bring these two kids together and brought Bella out to Edward's.

He was adamant that no one knew about this place, so Ace promised with no hesitation.

But this Bella needed to meet Edward right away, so that promise flew out the window.

When Ace saw Edward's reaction to Bella, she knew she had the right girl.

He was unconditionally and with no doubt in love with the girl that kept taking his breath away.

His Bella Swan.

His brilliant star.

*X*O*X*O*

*fidgets* So…did I fail? Or do okay?

I promise Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper all have major roles in this story, but they aren't ready to be introduced yet…*glares at the three naughty boys*

They too are OOC so just a warning if that's what you weren't expecting.

Also I am a HUGE believer in HEA!


	11. My Someone

Disclaimer: Any and all characters, songs, etc belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter Playlist:

Before It's Too Late by The Goo Goo Dolls

Salix caprea is amazing! She pre-reads this little diddy and lets me know what I need to fix! Thank you sweet lady!

*X*O*X*O*

Bella breathed shakily as she finally opened her eyes and they were met by intense green eyes. Edward's face was pressed close to hers, as he held her hands in his. He pulled away a little so they could see each other more clearly.

"I'm here Bella, for as long as you need someone," Edward promised in a low whisper as he tucked her now ravaged hair behind her ears.

She heard him and felt his rough fingertips graze her skin; it sent a tickle down her spine.

She nodded just slightly. "I know, Edward."

He got up on his knees then he stood slowly, his long body unfurling gracefully.

Edward gave her his hand and his eyes held no ill will towards her meltdown.

Bella smiled graciously and took his hand allowing him to help her up.

Both of their bodies were exhausted from the emotions that have poured from their burdened hearts.

Two luminous individuals silently walked back hand in hand…united once again.

*X*O*X*O*

Just as the sun was about to set on the town of Forks, Edward and Bella reached Edward's cottage.

Edward helped Bella off his Honda and let her in his home.

All was quiet as Ace and Rose were entwined on his couch asleep with old tear tracks covering their beautiful faces.

Edward and Bella tip toed over and pulled a blanket over the pair.

They smiled at each other and quietly walked back to his porch.

He had a porch swing.

Bella smiled and sat patting the space next to her as a silent invite for Edward to join her.

He briefly closed his eyes trying to get himself under control because he was simply happy.

Settling himself next to her he leaned back and let his long legs stretch in front of them.

Bella curled her legs under herself as the heels of Edward's work boots smoothly swung them. Edward uncurled his arm and put it around the back of the swing where Bella was sitting.

The garden looked like it was a blazing inferno from the sun's bright setting glow.

After a few silent, but cherished moments, Bella broke the silence.

"I dreamt about you," Bella admitted in a whisper.

Startled with this information Edward stopped swinging and glanced over at Bella.

Her eyes immediately met his.

"Some nights when I was upset…you were there," Bella took a breath, but didn't look away and neither did Edward. "It was like my intuition knew you were like a balm to my unhappiness. It was never clear or anything…but I could always feel you…giving me solace. Is that weird?"

Edward slowly let go of a breath that seemed to have been trapped in his lungs as she explained this.

With a measured pace Edward lifted his other hand that was resting on the arm rest. He gently touched Bella's forehead lines to sooth them. When they evened out, he brought his fingertips to her cheek and brushed it with tender admiration.

"No…because it was the same for me," he admitted letting his face bloom and fill with his never ending insecurity, especially with what he was about to tell her. "I never forgot your eyes. Your eyes always look at me like I am actually someone of value, like I actually mean something to someone…to you. I never felt like I was somebody's…someone… after I lost my family."

Bella curled her mouth down and her brows came together as she willed herself not to cry.

He could be her someone, he already was.

She broke eye contact, looked down and shook her head.

Edward watched her for a moment in silence just secretly adoring her.

Then she looked back up and met his very expressive green eyes, he had the eyes of a child. If someone actually took time to look at him instead of turning away because they were scared to face somebody who looked like him, they would see him and all his hurt.

With every ounce of conviction Bella promised. "You were always my someone… sweet Edward."

Maybe they didn't know each other, but he was always there to help calm her. She loved whatever unknown caused her troubles to wane…she just didn't know at the time it was him.

Edward's brow furrowed as he leaned his head to the side and sharply looked down at his lap.

He stood and walked over to the other end of the porch. He lifted his eyes into the now painted black sky.

His eyes swept through the illuminated heavens in search of a star amongst billions.

He chewed his bottom lip as he willed himself not to break down and sob at Bella's feet.

He wanted to weep and thank his very few lucky stars for having someone like Bella in his life.

Tragedy, heartache, and sorrow filled his world throughout his life. Disgust, hatred, and lies filled a world he once subjected himself to everyday, but he endured it…every…single…day.

For her…for this moment.

He actually meant _something_ to someone…a someone that he could share his life with…and this someone wanted to share their life with him.

Life.

He could fall to his knees and express gratitude to a God he never wanted to believe in.

Edward never thought his life would be just… simply happy.

A smile from someone made Edward's day, it was a very rare event for him indeed.

Someone wanted to share their smile with him, and they actually wanted his smile in return.

He absently ran his fingers along the same path Bella did with her caring touch, along his hard scarred flesh.

He touched his lips and closed his eyes savoring that moment...again.

He etched it in his veins, that feeling of someone _just loving him_. It was his life's most precious moment. He would cherish it for the rest of his life.

Then the crickets began to sing to him.

Being an outcast you had to think someone wanted to do something for you…so Edward in his loneliness had to believe in something.

So he believed, when the birds began their songs he would think they would sing just for him, same with the crickets.

They filled the void he constantly felt.

A deep chasm of isolation lived inside him everyday.

Edward really liked company and people; they just normally didn't feel the same way towards him. Conversations and laughter were a comfort to him just like everyone else…he just never had the luxury to have a good day filled with positive human interactions.

His days were once filled with the cackles of people that made a joke of his devastating disfigurement. Conversations were always negative to him, always going back to his disfigurement and that he just wanted one person…just one…to not focus on his scars…for a single day.

He craved affection just like any other man, woman, or child. It was constantly denied to him though…even when he was a child suffering in his heavy anguish.

So now that this beautiful woman, not by _society's standards,_ but by his who just admitted _he had meant something to someone to her _even when he felt his despair pull him under the thickest fog.

That was the most liberating feeling… he didn't know what to do with it.

Should he weep?

Should he get onto his knees for God or the Angels that he feels have let him down?

Should he scream 'Fuck you Forks, I mean something!'?

He just didn't know.

But what he did know was that his gaping and ragged torn open chest had started to repair itself…all because of a woman who made him feel something other than anger, and self repulsion.

She didn't look at him like he was a monster, a murderer, or even a damaged man.

She looked at him like the man he has strived to be…just for her.

It was always her.

Always.

He opened his eyes and glanced back at Bella.

She was looking at him with her warmth.

Nothing but her warmth, that…that right there is what he has lived for.

With this his eyes watered because of the faith that he held on by his fingertips, finally made sense.

His bottom lashes released two tears.

One for each cheek.

One ran down his smooth cheek and danced along his jaw, the other fell into his hard marked flesh. Two halves of his whole, that wasn't being looked at other than with warmth.

Bella slowly stood and shuffled towards him.

He just stood and stared at her.

When he could finally feel her breath hit his chest she stopped and looked up at him.

Bella lifted her arms around his neck and pulled him down as she stood on her tippy toes.

Just like when they were children.

She kissed both cheeks, this time. His eyes closed to relish in this feeling of contentment…something he hadn't felt at all…until Bella.

As she pulled away his eyes gradually opened meeting hers.

"I don't understand this either," she whispered because she saw his confusion sweep across his face.

Bella felt their magnetism. It was more than healing this very shattered and neglected man.

She wanted to be beautiful for him…just him, and she wanted to make him see his truly astounding magnificence.

She misunderstood.

Edward understood. Ephraim explained it to him that day in his truck.

Two souls found the other…and they burned.

Edward raised his hands and cradled Bella's head tenderly.

He leaned and pressed a light kiss to her forehead.

"I know," he whispered his lips brushing her skin.

Bella's hands wrapped around his biceps as he kept her head cradled in his hands and his lips at her forehead.

"Can I stay here tonight? Ace and Rose are passed out on your couch…and I don't want to be alone," Bella asked silently.

Edward dropped another kiss on the crown of her head and pulled away nodding.

"Of course Bella, I have a spare bedroom that's all ready for a guest," Edward answered with a shy smile and his signature pink cheeks.

Giving a gracious smile, Bella pulled away and grabbed Edward's hand leading him back through the front door.

They quietly walked back to the bedrooms of the cottage, Edward showed Bella his guest bathroom and the little extras he already had for Ace.

He lent her a t-shirt and some sweat pants, which Bella gratefully took and gave him a kiss on his cheek in thanks.

Bella showered and dressed in Edward's clothes.

When she exited the bathroom she could smell something cooking.

Quietly padding, she made her way to the general area, where she thought his kitchen would be.

She found him warming soup on the stove and had two glasses of milk on the counter.

She just stood and admired the shy beautiful man seen by her eyes from afar.

He didn't work well in the kitchen; he burnt himself twice on the hot pan. He hissed both times and sucked on his injured finger.

She heard him curse once when he almost let a bowl slip out of his hands.

Edward set a small table in the breakfast nook.

Bella, grateful for sustenance, padded quietly over to the table where Edward greeted her with his one dimpled grin. He pulled out her chair and she thanked him while sitting.

He made some cream based soup with potatoes and ham.

It was simple and Bella loved it.

She giggled because he drank milk right before bed, she did too.

Edward glanced up just after he took a spoonful and looked at Bella because of her small giggle.

He let his eyes travel all over to his left and right and even at her soup trying to find the source of her amusement.

He swallowed his mouthful. "What?" he was very self conscious.

Bella gave him a reassuring smile and shook her head. "You drink milk just like I do before bed," she said as she raised her glass of milk in a cheers manner and took a large swallow.

Letting the glass fall from her lips she had a milk 'stache and wore it proudly.

Edward burst out laughing at her wide white milk mustache.

Looking lost and innocent Bella furrowed her brow. "What?" she asked.

Edward's childlike eyes sparkled as he immediately stopped his outburst and simply shrugged playing along.

"I didn't say anything," he said in a mock dismissive tone with a very straight face.

Bella just nodded and began sipping her soup again.

Edward took a very large drink from his milk glass and sported an even bigger milk 'stache.

Bella pretended to be angry and narrowed her eyes at Edward and drank the biggest gulp she could, not once taking her eyes off Edward's.

The new milk 'stache touched her nose and curled up like a Vaudeville villain.

She smiled saucily and let her tongue peek through her teeth in a teasing manner reserved for Pre-Schooler's.

Edward guffawed and snorted.

He held his hands up in mock surrender. "Okay Ms. Swan you may have won this round but you will never win the war," Edward declared like a nerd and both fell into a fit of laughter.

In the other room both Alice and Rose woke up with huge smiles gracing their faces for their giggling friends.

The two girls joined the child like pair and drank milk, sipped soup, and made Edward's house feel like a home.

He hasn't had a home since he was eight.

All three girls slept on the guest queen sized bed that night after Edward lent the other two towels for showers and extra soft clothes.

With a hug from both Alice and Rose, they wished Edward a goodnight.

Bella wrapped Edward in a warm embrace and kissed his cheek wishing him a goodnight as he did the same.

Bella, Rose and Alice laid in bed as they whispered and giggled like the teenagers they were.

This was the first time ever for Alice to experience something like this.

Edward fell asleep with a dorky grin as he heard them fill his house with life.

Four broken people found _someone_…a friend for two and a long lost love for others.

*X*O*X*O*

*nervously bites nails*

So what do you think? I seriously wasn't feeling this chapter…so if you feel the same I completely understand.

I also want to let my readers know I am thankful for all your support.


	12. The Hero Named Q

Disclaimer: Any and all characters, songs, etc belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

Salix caprea is heaven sent! She pre-reads this story and helps me make it enjoyable! Thank you beautiful lady!

Chapter Playlist:

A Beautiful Lie by 30 Seconds to Mars

Dare You to Move by Switchfoot

*X*O*X*O*

Thursday morning Bella woke the whole house by making breakfast at six in the morning. Ace glared at her with her arms folded over her chest, Rose helped Bella with the remaining breakfast, and Edward stood in the background just hovering.

"Why the hell in sweet holy fuck are you waking us up at six in the morning, Bella?" Ace snarled with wild hair and little growling noises from the table.

Bella just smiled warmly. "We need to get to school and graduate with good grades. Breakfast just so happens to be the most important meal of the day," Bella sang the last part as she placed a plate of waffles with blueberries in front of Ace.

"Eat up sugar lips," Bella teased and ruffled Ace's hair who bared her teeth.

Rose brought over some bacon and a pitcher of orange juice. She glanced over at Edward and smiled sweetly tilting her head in the direction of the table.

"Come on Edward, we need a handsome man to calm rage in the cage Ace," Rose said with a wink. She felt completely at ease with this group of people and she loved giving Edward compliments.

Edward tinged pink and dropped his head to hide his goofy smile. He shuffled over and sat next to Ace, who was giving a death glare to everyone. Edward raised his arm and wrapped it around the back of Ace's chair and ran his fingers over the back of her neck to calm her down.

At first she turned her heated gaze to only him, and then very slowly started to relax.

Ace was not a morning person…at all.

Bella brought over the rest of the waffles and a bottle of maple syrup.

She sat next to Edward after dropping a kiss to his head.

Rose sat next to Ace and filled everyone's glasses with orange juice.

Bella put a blueberry waffle on everyone's plate.

Ace wasn't glaring but she wasn't smiling either.

Edward was just basking in this, breakfast with what he considered friends.

"So what are your plans today after school?" Edward asked, making conversation after a few moments of silent chewing.

Bella raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips. "We need to look for a place-"

She was cut off by a cranky Ace. "Why do we need to wait? I was thinking about that last night…why don't we just get a place as soon as possible?"

Rose nodded in agreement, glancing between her two female friends.

Bella took a deep breath and sat back in her chair dropping her fork. She looked at Ace with understanding. Bella wanted to get out of Esme's as soon as possible too, she just couldn't.

"Well you and Rose can move in together this weekend, but I just can't…not until school is over," Bella answered calmly.

Ace just stared at Bella in silence, as Rose calculated exactly how much she had to make this happen. They needed furniture, utilities started and food.

"Why do you need to live at home until the end of the school year? It's a month away," Ace asked Bella with a raised waving hand.

"Because I need to focus on graduating…I don't want to argue this, Ace," Bella said with a set jaw.

"Bella, that makes no sense if you weren't going to graduate they would let you know…you're graduating no matter what," Ace continued placing both of her palms flat on the table top as if she was bracing herself.

Bella scowled at Ace. "Look Ace, my parents expect the best and I will give them just that and I can't do that if I am fucking around with my roommates."

This shocked everyone into wide eyed silence.

Edward rested his hands on both Bella's and Ace's hands on top of the table.

Bella was shaking with curled fists and Ace was staring at Bella with wide eyes.

"Bella, if that would benefit you, Ace understands," Edward soothed then gave a glance to Ace that simply said 'shut the fuck up'.

Bella only really shared what happened with her parents with Edward.

Edward, knowing exactly the situations of both girls understood both sides, he wouldn't want to live in Ace's house either. He had asked her numerous times since she turned eighteen to come live with him, but Ace would never take Edward's kindness for granted. She also didn't have a job to help him pay for anything, and Edward has given her more than anyone ever has. She could never repay him.

"I have about twelve grand saved up, that should be sufficient to get started…I don't plan on going to a university so the community college in Port Angeles should suffice," Rose blurted, she wasn't very uncomfortable with the sour turn of this morning. She knew Bella and Ace were just as excited as her about getting their own place, so she tried to ease the conversation back towards another direction.

Bella took a deep shaky breath and flicked her eyes to Rose. "My parent's had life insurance, and assets they left in my name…it's around a half a million dollars. I can get us a place Rose, save your money. I don't plan on going to a university either, not right now anyway…I need to figure out some things first."

Ace looked shocked and Edward watched Bella carefully.

"Whoa Bella…I…are you…okay?" Rose asked as she reached out to rub along Bella's arm. Rose wasn't aware of many circumstances in Bella's life previous to moving to Forks. Bella was a very private person.

Bella just gritted her teeth and nodded.

Ace and Rose _just_ learned that Bella's parents must have passed away recently. That's why she moved to Forks. The rumors should be floating around soon.

Bella stood and quickly emptied the contents of her remaining food into the trash bin.

She silently started doing dishes while everyone sat in silence allowing her to get through what she needed too at that moment.

Bella's shoulders lightly shook as she tried to keep her sobs down.

She wanted to fix the world; she just wanted everything to be beautiful.

When she sat in the hospital and heard the man who hit her parents lived, she absolutely wanted to hate him. She wanted to fall apart and close herself off, she wanted to find a bed and close her eyes, then never open them again.

But this was not what her parents taught her. This was not how Bella wanted to live.

She couldn't hate the lonely man who decided he was okay to drive. She heard from the loud intoxicated screaming man exactly who he was. He was a recent divorcee; his wife left him and took his three children. He gained too much weight; he wasn't making enough money anymore. He was his wife's failure. He tried to drown that, he wanted to forget, and who could blame him.

Bella couldn't hate him, and she tried. She saw him crying from his bed as she waited in her bloodied Prom gown in the E.R. where her parents were being pronounced dead on arrival.

He begged in a stupor for forgiveness, he pleaded in a slur for someone to just be there, and no one came.

Then it washed over her, a peaceful light of this understanding.

She needed to make it right, she needed to make everything right.

She could prevent this from happening again.

What if this man just had someone that told him he wasn't a failure?

What if this man felt he had a home to come to every night?

What if this man just had somebody to tell him he wasn't alone?

Would he still make that horrific choice?

Bella always believed in treating everyone with respect and friendliness. She learned that just a smile or a simple 'Hello' can make someone's day, because something that simple made hers.

Esme was one thing Bella promised herself she would correct. That was a penance she could give herself for her dad…because she felt like somehow she failed him. She should have tried harder to befriend more people, send a smile to everyone she passed, help the boy's in school who were being bullied against lockers.

Bella can't help but think…what if she was able to change that one man's outlook by a simple smile and 'Hello'?

Would her parents still be alive today?

She believed yes, they would be.

So she paced herself and walked to the man who just murdered her parents because of a very horrific decision.

Her hair was tousled and now out of the very tight updo. Her makeup now smeared and smudged. Her dress ripped and torn with numerous blood splatters across it, she was of course a mess.

He was handcuffed to his bed railing in an awkward position because he was a threat to others and himself. He had a deep gash along his hairline and a broken leg. Virtually untouched.

His glassy red eyes lifted to hers.

He looked like an average man, nothing extraordinary, and nothing out of the everyday.

She would never call him overweight or unsightly.

His chin quivered and his eyes filled with guilt.

She stood at the foot of the bed and stared at him willing herself to hate him.

Oh God, how she wanted to lash out, scream, hit, bite and kick at him, but she just couldn't.

He was miserable and in a deep despair.

She swallowed harshly as his raspy croaked voice beseeched her.

"Pleashe…Pleashe…I's sooorriee," he slurred while breaking down in his alcohol induced haze.

Her eyes took in the man and felt nothing but pity. He was a disaster who just killed a very happy and very alive couple. He has caused Bella so much grief.

She gathered her will and spoke. "You will spend the rest of your life with the knowledge of your actions in a tiny cell and live with that every day hating yourself…just remember that I can't hate you…I can't hate you," Bella croaked in a low angry whisper with her head hung, tears falling without mercy.

She turned and walked back towards her parents who were getting ready to be moved to the morgue.

*X*O*X*O*

Edward stood and walked to her. He was standing directly behind her as he wound his arms around hers. Edward gripped her hands gently and squeezed lightly until she dropped the washcloth and dish that was making her hands raw.

The back of her head hit his clavicle as his lips went to her hair.

"You okay?" he whispered in her hair, knowing she wasn't, but he didn't want to drag anything out of her.

He had all the patience in the world for Bella.

With a quick nod she croaked a 'yes' as Edward brought their entwined hands out of the soapy, dirty and now cold water.

"You have an hour until school starts and you need to go home for some clean clothes," Edward said as he twirled her around slowly so she would face him.

Bella's face was splotchy and tear drenched; Edward's eyes didn't dim for her because of the unsightly mess.

She nodded again while whispering 'okay, okay'.

Edward gave her a tender smile and leaned down to meet her eyes.

"Alright… so I will see you after school today, right?" he asked quietly with raised eyebrows making his forehead crinkle slightly.

Bella smiled a watery smile and rolled her eyes. "Don't you always?"

Edward chuckled and pulled some hair away that was ensnared along her damp face and neck.

"Have a good day," he said kindly and just barely touched his lips to hers.

Bella took a deep breath and let that simple brush of lips sweep through her body, causing her delight.

She gave Edward a glorious smile. "You too."

He nodded and leaned back against the counter as he waved the girls off.

Edward turned with a goofy smile and finished the dishes, whistling as he got ready for his day.

*X*O*X*O*

As Ace ran into her home for a quick change of clothes plus a bag for the time she will be spending at Bella's, Rose and Bella sat in silence in the cab of the truck.

Their eyes took in the tiny trailer and rusted sedan in the gravel driveway.

Both minds were mentally picturing what Ace sees and hears when she's home, causing both to shiver.

Finally breaking the silence Rose whispered. "Do you think we should get another car? So Ace doesn't have to drive us around everywhere?"

Bella curled her lips to one side for a moment and glanced at Rose. "Yeah, definitely and we should bring Edward since he knows about mechanics. Seattle would be a good place to look," Bella said while nodding.

"Ooooh, what about a dog? I have always wanted a dog," Rose asked excitedly her face lighting up at the possibility. Her father never allowed her to have one, and her mother was allergic.

Bella laughed lightly at Rose as she bounced giving a list of names for the dog.

"What about Doyle? Or Burt?" Rose just finished these names when Ace came running out with a huge garbage bag full of her possessions.

Ace tossed her bag in the bed and whipped open the door, climbing in with a bright smile.

Turning the engine Ace squealed. "I think I found a job."

Bella gave her an excited smile as Rose gasped and asked: where…what…how.

"Well they have some openings at the animal shelter and veterinary clinic in Port Angeles, I saw it on a newspaper clipping," Ace said as she held the torn paper in her fingers.

Rose took the torn paper from her fingers and her smile was from ear to ear. "Oh my gosh, Bella, look," Rose squealed. "Ace we were just discussing a dog for our place…do you mind?"

Ace beamed a smile and shook her head. "I wouldn't have it any other way Rose, a dog would be perfect."

Rose threw her hands in the air and squee'd. "Yay, I want a pound puppy… a rescue."

Both Bella and Ace shared a glance. "We were also planning on getting another vehicle so you don't have to drive us everywhere all the time," Bella explained as Ace pulled up in Bella's driveway.

Rose and Ace jumped out bringing their bags into Bella's house.

With a quick tour they dropped their belongings in Bella's bedroom, that was still pretty much in boxes.

Bella quickly dressed and brushed out her hair throwing it into a high ponytail.

"Do you think Edward would watch our dog until we find a place?" Rose asked, her eyes flicking between the two girls who knew him best.

Both Bella and Ace smiled and nodded. "I bet he would love to," Bella reassured as they ran down the stairs.

They hopped into the truck and headed off to school.

*X*O*X*O*

During the day the three girls brainstormed about how to get back at Forks High. They came up with several ideas throughout the day to keep everyone out of Edward's beloved cemetery.

They were sitting in gym talking it out.

"Should we have Edward there?" Rose asked, always unsure about how to include him; she didn't want to leave him out unless it was for the best.

Bella narrowed her eyes a contemplative expression on her face, Ace just shook her head 'no'.

"I don't think he should be. We should make sure he is back in the cottage so he doesn't have to be near them. They will say and do horrible things to him if he is, and if anything goes wrong he needs to be far, far away," Alice said in a very low whisper.

Rose and Bella nodded in agreement with somber expressions.

"Maybe we should distract him with the dog, otherwise he will want to be there," Bella said quietly as she ran her fingers through her ponytail.

Ace murmured her agreement and Rose sighed hers.

"We should go to Port Angeles today and look for one, so we can get what we need tomorrow after school," Ace said as she leaned back to stretch her legs.

"Yeah and surprise Edward, we'll drive by the cemetery on our way out to let him know we will be back later on today," Bella said with excitement for the chance of seeing Edward soon.

She could imagine his surprised smile when he sees a dog playing in his garden. Then a horrifying thought came to Bella.

"We need to make sure the dog we get doesn't tear up yards," Bella quickly added, that would devastate Edward.

Ace had the same look of horror that Bella had splayed on her face, as Rose cringed at the thought of a dog digging up Edward's garden.

The bell signaling the end of school echoed throughout the drafty gym.

They stood and strolled to the locker room together, shoulder to shoulder.

*X*O*X*O*

As Alice entered the cemetery through the front gates all eyes were on the tranquil beauty of it.

Edward's fresh flowers were wilted; he placed a fresh bouquet at everyone's resting place every other week.

The truck was parked on the very back, they couldn't see him anywhere.

Parking her truck, Ace turned it off and climbed out, Rose and Bella following her.

"Where do you think he is?" Bella whispered glancing all around the cemetery.

It was very silent.

Then they saw him.

All breathed a collective sigh of relief.

His baseball hat was pulled as always very low. He had a long sleeved white shirt on with a faded red t-shirt over it. He was wearing very worn and faded jeans.

His working gloves covered his scarred hands and he was trimming some hedges along an edge of the cemetery.

He had his iPod on and the ear pieces drowned out all but his melody.

Bella smiled and started jogging towards him. She could hear him humming, not wanting to startle him she waited.

Rose and Ace caught up with her.

They saw him dip his head as he concentrated on his task.

Taking a chance Bella walked around, keeping her eyes on his face.

Suddenly Edward jumped back dropping his shears and stared at Bella with wide eyes.

He gasped a breath and brought his right palm to his chest. "Holy crap, you scared the shit out of me, Bella," he spoke loudly but not in anger just surprise.

Bella couldn't hold back the laughter as she saw him stare at her with his wide eyes.

Rose and Ace joined in.

Edward yanked his ear pieces out and narrowed his eyes playfully at the girls.

"Hardy-har-har," Edward sarcastically said as he rolled his eyes.

Ace came up and leaned against Edward, who was trying to look angry.

With a wry smile Ace glanced at Edward as he scowled at her.

"We were just coming by to let you know we have some plans today but will be back in a few hours, we'll bring dinner," Ace said, hoping that she could keep this cryptic and not lie to him.

He raised an eyebrow and took a look at each girl.

"Okay," he answered. "A few hours, huh?"

Bella smiled and sauntered over to him. She leaned up and wrapped one arm under his and around his high back, then one around his neck.

She gave him a chaste kiss, making him lightly sway back. She heard his breath being dragged in quickly through his lips when she pulled away.

This little distraction should suffice, but it was really for her pleasure as well.

Bella doesn't know what physical boundaries to push with Edward. She really wasn't knowledgeable in that aspect of relationships. She never found someone she wanted to be physical with, but with Edward it was different. She wanted to feel him, taste him, and have him want the same from her. He wasn't her first kiss, but he could be her first everything else.

Edward's lips were parted and his bottom lip hung. His eyes sparkling as he looked at Bella.

Then his lips quirked into a lazy grin.

Bella's eyes were locked with his as she pulled away.

"See you in a little while, Edward," Bella whispered and sauntered away, with a wide smile.

She was so proud of herself, and full on swooning.

When they climbed back into the truck all sat in perfect still silence until they reached the gate where all squealed and hooted.

"Bella, did you see his face…" Rose and Ace teased her good naturedly all the way to Port Angeles.

*X*O*X*O*

"Oh wow, look at this place," Rose gasped when Ace pulled into 'Paws and Claws Veterinary Clinic and Shelter'.

The buildings were all connected and made from brick. It had freshly painted green shutters and huge grass areas with chain link fences.

When they stepped out of the truck they could hear the howls and barking.

Rose was lit up like the Las Vegas strip.

Bella and Ace followed a squealing Rose.

At the reception desk a few women sat behind the counter in colorful scrubs.

A chubby brunette in kitty scrubs greeted them with a warm smile. "Hey honeys welcome, how can I help you?"

Bella glanced at the lady's nametag and saw her name was 'Leah'.

Greeting Leah with a warm smile of her own, Bella spoke. "Hi Leah, we were actually looking into getting a dog and we also saw an ad in the paper for some help wanted…" Bella trailed off when she saw Leah beam.

"Oh, of course," Leah stood and walked around to meet them, she began walking the girls followed. "I will show you the way to the shelter, then just come on back to me when you're done looking. I will have all your paperwork to fill out. Are all of you applying?" Leah asked as she looked at all three, she was holding the door to the shelter entrance.

Rose shot her hand up with a blush as Ace nodded with an 'I am'.

Bella shook her head 'no' and thanked Leah, following a vibrating Rose and a content Ace.

Opening the first door to the large shelter Rose hopped to the first cage, she clapped her hands together. "Oh look at you boo-boo, sooo cute," she squealed at a dog lying down staring at her with big brown eyes.

Bella giggled as Ace tried to look unaffected.

Rose did this with every dog, asking Bella and Ace their opinions.

They decided to walk two.

Those two had it specifically written they were good in gardens. They were once foster dogs.

The first they walked was a mix of a black Lab and an unknown. He was short and on the smaller side, with decently long hair. He was spunky and sniffed everything. His tongue hung out as he let Rose skip around with him.

The second they walked was a Boston Terrier, but this one held a special place in their hearts. He was a rescue from a dog fighting ring, he was a bait dog. He had scars from the puncture and bite wounds. One eye was damaged and he had a scraggly ear. He wasn't considered adorable by society, but he was adorable to them. He loved to play fetch, tug-o-war, and rubbed his face into their calves when he wanted some loving. He was perfect.

As they were outside in one of the grassy areas letting him run around and bark at nonsensical things. Bella and Ace were on their rears watching with cheerful smiles as Rose ran around with the dog.

They heard a clank and all eyes went to the person entering the area.

He was blonde, tall, skinny, and sweet looking.

He tripped over his feet as he walked in. He cursed under his breath, yanking on his 'Star Wars' shirt. His short blonde hair was just longer than a buzz cut.

He clumsily brought over some treats and dropped a few as he staggered over to Ace and Bella.

"Hi," he greeted with a cheery wave and dropped a few more treats that the dog came over and immediately started chewing.

Bella stood and cleaned off her backside. "Hey I'm Bella and these are my friends Alice, and Rosalie," Bella introduced them by their formal names, they can correct it later if they wanted to be called by their nicknames.

He waved to them again and smiled. "I'm Jasper, a vet in training here," he greeted shaking everyone's hands.

Rose closed up and blushed.

He clumsily strolled over to the dog and sat down slightly fumbling in the process.

He was a klutz, a cute klutz.

"Do you have any questions?" Jasper asked meeting both Bella's and Ace's eyes. He started playing with the dog and lightly growled with him too.

"Nope, we were just discussing what we want to name the handsome little guy," Ace answered sitting back down and crossing her legs.

Jasper furrowed his brow and whipped out a little notepad with a picture of a robot and an attached pen.

"I have a list of names if you would like to hear some," he said excitedly.

Ace raised her eyebrows and was trying to hold back a snort.

Rose smiled and looked at Bella pleadingly.

Bella smiled and leaned forward to show her interest. "Of course, Jasper…what do you have?"

He flipped it open with a smile and started listing off names with the meanings.

"Amos means brave…Fallon means ruler…Neal means champion…Wilfred means peace-" Jasper was cut off by Ace.

"Is there a name with a hero meaning behind it… Achilles, King Arthur, Robin Hood? Someone that surpasses everyone else due to how truly good they are, because of what's on the inside, not the superficial skin?" Ace asked seriously.

Jasper stared at her for a moment then broke out in a huge grin. "Quasimodo, The Hunchback of Notre Dame. He was considered a hero and people abused his kindness and flaunted his deformity. The story is tragic, but his love for a woman was eternal and absolute. "

All three girls looked upon the dog that may not have the most beautiful skin, but his beautiful heart and never ending tenacity to live captivated them.

"Q it is," Rose squee'd and grabbed up their new dog.

Walking in, Bella held Q as Rose and Ace filled out the paperwork for Q's adoption and their employment.

Jasper clumsily helped Bella with Q's complimentary bag of food, toys, and tiny shampoo's.

"If you have any questions my cell is on this card. I work here full time with my brother, he's the head vet," Jasper said cheerfully handing Bella his card. "I am in veterinary school right now; I will be graduating next spring."

Bella gave him a grin of enthusiasm. "That's awesome, Jasper. Let us know when you graduate, my number is under Swan, the only one in Forks. We would be happy to see you get that degree."

He smiled proudly and wrapped a collar around Q's neck.

Bella thanked Jasper as they walked back out to the truck. Ace just waved and Rose ducked her head.

They piled into the truck and began the drive back to Forks.

Rose grabbed Q from Bella and held a small treat in her fingers as he slobbered all over her.

"Do you think Edward will be mad that we got a scarred dog?" Ace asked Bella quietly as Rose cooed and talked gibberish to Q.

Bella flicked her eyes to Ace and wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"No I don't think so; I think they will help each other. They have both been harmed by society and looked at through peoples distorted eyes. They'll understand each other," Bella answered.

It was quiet for a moment before Bella and Ace started cracking up.

They both were picturing it.

Edward and Q having long serious talks in his garden.

*X*O*X*O*

Alright…so what do you think?

Jasper and Q?

Its my first fanfiction so I am unsure and insecure, but I promise to stop fretting and go with the flow!

Also HUGE THANKS to you little darlings Alexa and Little Miss Innocent for recommending this fic! *hugs monitor*


	13. For You

Disclaimer: Any and all characters, songs, etc belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

Salix caprea you are a miracle! She pre-reads this story and makes it so much better, she is a blessing. Thank you!

Chapter Playlist:

Rule The World by Take That

When You Say Nothing At All by Ronan Keating

*XO*XO*XO*

Edward was tending to his garden when he heard the very deep rumble of Ace's truck. He smiled as he stood and removed his gloves, tucking them in his back pocket. He wiped his forehead with his shirt sleeve and began walking over to the truck that held his girl.

Well he hoped she was his girl. He should bring that up tonight…he had a plan.

Rose was the first out and had something squirming in her hands. She dropped it near the ground as the tiny black and white blur ran towards Edward.

Edward furrowed his brow and stared at the incoming torpedo.

"Q…Q!" Rose bellowed, and ran towards Edward too.

Suddenly the flying ball of mass hit Edward's legs, making Edward step back.

He studied the dog with a tender smile as it rubbed its face like a cat into his legs.

Edward chuckled and squatted down putting his hands out to rub along the dogs ears.

Rose was taking deep breaths as she finally caught up to them.

She bent down too and smiled affectionately at the dog.

"He's soooo handsome isn't he…We named him Q," Rose softly said as she ran some fingers over Q's back.

Edward looked up to Rose and frowned. "What happened to him?" he asked noticing the scars, half missing eye, and ragged ear.

Rose then let her smile falter and looked Edward in the eyes, a very rare occurrence for him.

"He was a bait dog for a dog fighting ring, he's a rescue," Rose explained just as Bella and Ace sidled up next to them.

Edward looked back down at the dog after swallowing harshly, his hands now being attacked by the dog that wasn't biting nearly as hard as he could.

Everyone waited for Edward to say something.

"Where is he going to live?" he asked quietly and kept his eyes averted.

Bella crouched next to Edward and gently placed a hand on his hunched back.

"We were hoping he could stay with you until we get our place," Bella answered softly. "Is that okay?"

Small snarls came from the mini mass of fur, thinking it was ferocious attacking Edward's playful hands.

Edward swallowed harshly again and lifted his eyes from Q to Bella. "He's perfect," he whispered, a peaceful smile on his lips.

Bella gave a small strained laugh and tears threatened to fall as she nodded. "Yeah, he is."

Their eyes were locked and Bella leaned forward, a delicate kiss graced his lips. It sealed this moment.

When their lips parted their noses touched.

Radiant green eyes collided with inviting brown.

"Q has a home here too," Edward whispered kindly.

A deep playful growl came from Q as he yanked hard on Edward's shirt sleeve.

Bella's and Edward's attention now went to the small dog, as the four laughed at the fierce dog.

*XO*XO*XO*

"We stopped at this really nice Chinese restaurant in Port Angeles, it has a buffet and every type of dish you could dream of," Ace explained to Edward as everyone dished out various types of pork, chicken, and beef.

Bella was chewing on an egg roll as she worked on homework, her mind completely on the task.

Edward sat quietly next to her as to not disturb her and dug in.

His eyes went to Bella's paper she was working on in complete silence.

She seemed to be struggling because she kept making small noises and tugged on her hair.

Edward put down his fork and swept a hand across her shoulder and under her hair as he gently massaged her neck.

"Can I help, Bella?" he asked.

She took in a long breath and let out a frustrated noise in her throat.

"I am stuck on this math problem, I am horrible in math," she half-whined.

Edward grinned and leaned over.

"Well I happen to be the master at math, let me help?" he asked, as his eyes scanned the problem.

The rest of dinner went this way, Edward and Bella in their little bubble working on math. Rose and Ace were also off in their own little world as they fed Q scraps and cooed at him.

After dinner Edward asked Bella to take a walk with him.

Rose and Ace did dishes and Q stayed with them.

The sky was now a veil of black, as the stars glimmered above them.

Bella reached out silently and gripped Edward's hand to lace their fingers together.

He looked over and grinned at her.

"So Bella, I think we need a fun moment…" Edward trailed off with a glint in his eyes.

Bella glanced quizzically at him, and then suddenly it sprung on them.

The garden's sprinkler system.

Bella gasped and screamed as cool water hit them.

Edward guffawed and sauntered backwards, away from a now soaked Bella.

"Edward!" Bella shrieked and pushed her sopped hair away from her eyes and sputtered.

"Run Bella," he taunted and began playfully jogging away.

Bella threw her head back and hooted in amusement.

He remembered her gushing about fun times as a child running through sprinklers.

She took care not to damage his flowers and removed her shoes.

Her naked feet touched the damp cool grass as she began loping through the garden, her feet never trampled his flowers.

They razzed and giggled like children as they ran through the water that rained down on them.

Edward snuck up behind Bella and lifted her in the air, his clawed tickling hands at her sides.

She squirmed and screamed, threatening him bodily harm if he didn't stop.

Edward, never having these simple moments after his parent's tragic deaths, cherished this, all of it.

He would forever remember the smells, sounds, and Bella's cool wet skin against his fingertips.

Exhausted and out of breath they fell together in a tangle of drenched limbs.

Bella's hair was wild and caught against her face and neck.

They were breathless, but their smiles glowed.

Edward reached out and gently smoothed Bella's dripping hair from her face. They were silent and just stared at the other for a moment in time.

His eyes plead into hers. "Bella…I was…would you…" he dropped his eyes and let out a harsh breath of frustration. He was stumbling all over the place and terrified of rejection.

He felt her cool hand grip his trembling one and twine their fingers together.

"Edward," she whispered and scooted herself closer to his warmth.

His eyes flicked up to meet hers, then dropped back down. In that tiny instant of eyes locking she saw his absolute vulnerability.

"Hey, look at me Edward," she pleaded softly and rested her forehead against his.

He slowly raised his childlike eyes to hers.

"Will you be my boyfriend, Edward?" she asked with a controlled smile and bright sincere eyes.

Edward's head jerked back and he stared at her, his eyes searching.

He saw nothing but conviction and her warmth.

The most glorious smiled burst forth from his lips. "Really?" he asked with raised eyebrows and a shaky whisper.

Bella rolled them so she was on top of an anxious Edward. His breath hitched and his eyes were wide.

"I would be the luckiest girl in the world if you said yes, Edward," she said genuinely, her eyes direct into his.

Edward curled his lips in and nodded silently.

They had this one moment and Bella was going to show Edward exactly how much he meant to her.

Bella excitedly giggled and dropped her lips to his that he released with a quivering chin.

Their lips at first barely touched, and then Edward took a shaky breath and bent his head forward.

This sealed their lips and both began to move them with trepidation. Both were very new to this feeling and experience.

A scarred hand leisurely lifted from the damp grass and unsteadily wrapped around Bella's waist.

Then another joined it, and with a cherished touch that hand traveled up along her back taking its time to just feel her.

Bella's elbows were planted at Edward's sides. Her hands sought out his face and cradled it with affection. Her fingers caressed his face with reverence.

Then precariously a warm soft tongue touched Bella's lips. She gasped at the feeling, and brought her tongue to his.

No dominance was willed in this moment, this was just two people who wanted to treasure the other, as a not so simple pair.

The garden sparked a pale white from the luminous stars and crescent moon.

The two almost lovers basked in their lustrous affection amongst the thriving garden.

*XO*XO*XO*

The chilled pair walked back with swollen lips and stolen glimpses of the other, hands entwined.

They walked through the door to the cottage and found the other three watching T.V.

Edward quickly ushered Bella back to his bathroom to get her warm and dry.

He closed his door with wide insecure eyes, Bella nodded that it was okay.

His eyes were soft and full of awe as he ambled towards Bella.

"Let's get you warm," he breathed as he cupped her face and kissed her lips.

He reluctantly let go and made his way to his en-suite bathroom.

Bella heard his shower sputter on.

A few moments later steam slipped out and Edward stood in the doorway, his eyes wide and cautious.

Edward swallowed harshly and held up a towel. "It's ready," he said in a strained voice.

Bella nodded and with a measured pace strolled to him.

She looked up at him as he looked down on her.

She gripped the towel and stood on her toes to reach his lips.

It was chaste and sweet. "Thank you, Edward."

He gave a tiny nod and began walking out the door back to the bedroom.

"I'll put out some clothes on the bed," he said looking down, his body facing hers.

"Okay…you take care of yourself too," she said with worry in her tone.

With a quick flick of his eyes he met hers. "I will," he promised and turned.

Bella smiled and shut the bathroom door.

She closed her eyes and felt her eyes sting.

He was perfect…perfect for her.

She truly was the luckiest girl.

*XO*XO*XO*

"Alright Q you be a good boy and listen to Edward," Rose said with a stern voice and finger.

Q laid his ears back and softly whined.

"We have to run into town tomorrow and stuff so we won't be here at all, but first thing Saturday morning we will be here. Q should have all his supplies," Ace said not meeting his eyes and shared a glance with Bella and Rose that Edward's observant eyes didn't miss.

Edward narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "What's going on?" he asked with a low voice and crossed his arms over his chest.

Panicked, the girls all shook their heads looking guilty as hell.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Is this about that party?"

Ace stepping up and doing what she had to so he would stay behind, she broke her own heart and lied to him. She had never done this before, but now she had Bella and Rose, they had to protect him.

"No, they had to cancel because the kegs weren't coming along, they decided to raid a house and its liquor cabinet," she lied boldface meeting his eyes. She was the Queen of Poker, and Edward knew it.

Bella closed her eyes and looked away, hating that they were lying to him.

His eyes were still narrowed as he stared at Ace.

Her eyes never faltered and no signs of fidgeting, nothing saying that she was lying.

His jawed ticked but he nodded. "Okay, so you girls are looking for a place tomorrow?"

Ace nodded keeping her eyes on his. "Yes, and we also need to look for another car."

It was silent for a moment longer as the two stared each other down.

"Alright, so I will keep Q here as long as you need me too," Edward said as he leaned down to pet Q. "And I will see you Saturday morning."

All three nodded in unison, Rose blew a kiss at Q and hugged Edward goodbye.

Ace hugged Edward, patted Q's head and walked out to the truck with Rose.

Bella and Edward stared at each other for awhile.

Then they moved towards each other and embraced.

"Have a goodnight Edward," Bella said into his shoulder.

He tilted his head and placed his lips on her forehead. "Sweet dreams Bella, do you mind calling me tomorrow night…just so I know you're okay?'

Bella nodded at his request and pulled away.

Then a smiled graced her face.

"I promise…you silly man," she lightly teased to lighten the mood.

He bloomed pink, and dropped his eyes a goofy smile on his face.

"Bye my boyfriend," she sang and shut the door behind her.

Edward chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

His eyes peeked at Q. "So it's just you and me buddy…what do you want to do?"

Q tilted his head to the side and stared at Edward.

Edward nodded. "Alright, a movie it is then."

*XO*XO*XO*

Bella led Rose and Ace into her house.

She gave them towels for a shower and went to her bedroom, still dressed in Edward's clothes.

Bella placed a pile of blankets and pillows on her floor. She brought down her own so she could sleep with Ace and Rose on the floor.

After Ace and Rose came out of the showers they dressed in their pajamas and sat cross legged next to Bella.

"Okay so how should we do this?" Bella asked, glancing at Ace who came up with the scheme to get the students of Forks to leave the cemetery alone for good.

Ace tapped her fingers along her thigh and leaned against her closed fist.

"Well, we need the supplies and we need to get into the cemetery as soon as Edward closes and locks the gate. Alec never enters the cemetery, he is only in town at the small office, so he is not a problem," Ace answered and pulled out a diagram on a folded piece of paper.

All three leaned in to see Ace's perfect placement of the cemetery, and plans drawn along.

"Wow Ace, you're amazing with a pencil," Bella complimented.

Ace just hushed her, not taking a compliment well.

"Okay this is what we need to do…" Ace started with directions, suggestions, and precise time frames to abide by. Rose and Bella listened intently and nodded at all the right times.

Two hours later and pushing midnight the three friends closed their eyes with a plan in mind.

*XO*XO*XO*

I *makes heart with fingers* You Guys!

Alexa, you are a little sweetie-gum drop for recommending this fic! And anyone else who is recommending this fic you are just… I want to put you in my pocket!


	14. The Pariah Falls

Disclaimer: Any and all characters, songs, etc belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

Salix caprea you have made me smile like a mad woman. She made an absolutely breathtaking banner for this story and helped with a thread for this story over on Twilighted. She is also my pre-reader helping me make this story better. Thank you for everything! I am so very grateful for your never ending kindness.

I am so sorry for the delay but this chapter was very difficult to write. I hope you enjoy!

Playlist for chapter:

This is War by 30 Seconds to Mars

Green Eyes by Coldplay

*XO*XO*XO*

Friday morning Bella was the first to wake, she grunted and stretched. A few pops from disgruntled bones sounded in the quiet bedroom. She was wedged between two warm bodies.

Ace was still in a deep sleep; her mouth was open with a string of drool falling from her parted lips.

Bella giggled under her breath and turned to Rose who was on the other side of her.

Rose was snoring lightly as one arm was slung over her face and the other around herself.

She stood, careful not to wake them and tugged down on her borrowed extra long shirt that bunched up high on her waist.

Her hands went high in the air as she stretched welcoming the muscle burn.

She tip toed out of the door, and down the stairs to begin on the breakfast she had in mind.

They all had a very long day ahead, and she couldn't shake the feeling something was off.

When she was pulling the strawberry sconces from the oven, she heard her friends ambling down the stairs.

Rose's hair was wild along with Ace's. They rubbed their eyes sleepily.

Bella greeted them with a warm smile, and sang. "Good morning!"

Both Rose and Ace looked at her with un-amused expressions.

Bella then dropped her warm morning façade. With a deep breath she let her lips drop into a frown and run her hands through her tangled hair.

"Yeah I know…I'm nervous too," she admitted. A harsh swallow scratched at her throat and she let her eyes fall to the floor. "What if Edward finds out?"

Ace twisted her mouth and placed her palm against her forehead as she sat on a stool.

"He probably will, but I just think its best if he isn't there tonight," Ace said with conviction. "He'll understand and forgive us."

"Do you think this will work?" Rose asked, as she took a seat next to Ace.

Bella brought over the huge plate full of the breakfast pastry and all the girls reached for one and began taking mouthfuls.

Swallowing her bite, Bella leaned forward across the countertop her eyes sweeping over her friends.

Ace shrugged and raised an eyebrow. "No guarantees, but it's worth the try. We need to show Forks High that they are complete assholes."

Bella rolled her eyes as Rose snorted.

"You called them right?" Bella asked, after another swallow of her pastry.

Ace nodded with a mischievous smirk. "Yep, I sure did."

Bella licked the remnants of her breakfast from her lips and walked over to the fridge. She pulled out individual orange juice containers, and then set them along for Rose and Ace to grab so they could get to school.

"We should leave school after lunch to go into Port Angeles, that way we can get back right as Edward closes up the cemetery."

"We should also ask for forgiveness, we are disrupting the graves of so many tonight," Rose sad softly and ran upstairs to get changed for school.

Ace looked at Bella and they shared a nervous smile.

"It will work Bella…" Ace trailed off, she was not as confident this morning as she was last night.

Bella reached and gripped her hair, her eyes darting everywhere.

"I have this feeling," Bella closed her eyes as she explained, feeling a little sick. "Something is off, Ace."

Ace nodded in understanding.

"I feel it too."

Bella slowly let her eyes open to see a distressed Ace.

"I can't let anything happen to him, Ace," Bella whispered, with eyes slightly narrowed and her fingers wrapped in her brown hair.

Ace reached for Bella and pulled her in close by her shoulders.

"Me neither Bella, that's why we didn't tell him. They would try and hurt him, and then if he protected himself and they called the police, the police would…" Ace trailed off with a shudder remembering the last run-in she saw with Edward and the police force of Forks.

Bella shuddered too, her imagination vivid and wild.

"Let's get ready for school," Ace suggested and pulled Bella with her up the stairs.

*XO*XO*XO*

Ace parked her truck behind a wall of trees a few yards back from the cemetery gate and grabbed her duffel.

Rose and Bella followed grabbing their own duffels as they ran towards the small road traveling in towards the cemetery.

Ace produced a key and unlocked the large iron gate. When Rose and Bella followed her through, she turned and closed the gate re-locking it, even though she knew it would pointless when it came to the party.

A canopy of trees surrounded the small paved road that wound into the cemetery. It created a wall and a ragged branched roof overhead.

Ace nodded proud of herself and smiled slightly. She had to have confidence this would work out for them, because nothing it seemed ever did.

She would do this for Edward; they would do this for him.

They will teach those bastards of Forks High that they are the true sons-of-bitches.

Ace started on her own project.

Three obstacles set up by three different girls.

Bella gripped her duffel and slid open the zipper on the side. Her hands reached in for an armful of black clothes including a beanie, and black stage make-up.

She moved towards the cover of the dense wall of trees.

She began stripping to dress in tonight's uniform.

Rose and Ace joined her, and began getting into their clothes that they hoped would keep them invisible.

Black long sleeved shirts, black cargo pants, black shoes, black beanies with their hair pulled up into it, and their faces covered in greasy black Halloween make-up.

When all three were done and prepared, they looked like movie type army assassins.

Rose ran over to her designated area and began her set up. Her face was a full serious mask of concentration.

Ace jogged over to her area and glanced up into the tall trees with a smirk.

Bella ambled over to her assigned place and popped her neck with a grimace; she couldn't get rid of her tension.

Silence cloaked the trio as they set up for the plan formed in Ace's mind.

An hour later they heard a car approaching, its tires crunching on the gravel outside the gate.

They all ducked and hid, holding their breath.

They heard its brakes let out a very high pitched squeal as the vehicle parked.

A door opened and they heard feet hit the pavement all three tensed.

Another door followed along with some more steps.

"Pssstttt Ace?" a low gravely voice called out.

Ace sighed in relief letting her shoulders relax.

Ace smiled and jogged over to the gate. She opened it with the key that she had duplicated without Edward's permission.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Remember to give me a call for anything," the man rasped and held a cell phone in one hand. A wooden box was in the other that he slipped through the gate into Alice's waiting arms.

Ace gave a nod of understanding.

A woman then ambled over with another wooden box and a steel cylinder.

This time Rose grabbed those as the woman handed it through the gate, keeping her eyes averted from the near stranger.

"Thanks," Ace said sincerely.

"No problem, we owe you one," the man rasped again, and winked walking back to his car.

Ace lent him money when his hand at poker took a turn south while gambling with very dangerous men, they sat at the same table as rivals, and left that night as acquaintances. She probably saved his life. The man's wife followed and drove back towards their home in Port Angeles. His wife nodded in agreement.

Ace left the key in the lock for the next people to show up, they knew to grab it and should be there any minute.

When the sun started setting Bella let her eyes slide over the tree's sharp edges and watch as the gold warmth sliced through the ragged gaps along the trees tops.

Bella was done so she stepped back to look over her handy work.

Rose joined her and gripped her hand giving her a reassuring smile that broke up the complete black ensemble. Her white teeth seemed to be gleaming.

Ace then sidled up next to them and pushed her fingers through Rose's welcoming ones.

They stood in silence as the night shrouded them in a not so comforting embrace.

Soon enough the girls heard the engines of the trucks carrying the kegs in the beds.

They stood where they were supposed to and watched in silence as some boys cut the chain and lock with cutters. They busted the lock that Edward has replaced several times throughout the years.

"Hey dude, should we park them here at the entrance?" one obnoxious male bellowed at his friend.

"Ewww I don't want to drink on the graves," a female whined to her male friends.

Two trucks carrying the kegs rumbled in through the gates one after the other.

"Yeah dude, let's just park them here," another male shouted and parked his buffed up truck.

They all stepped out and pulled down their tailgates.

"When is everyone else getting here?" another female asked in a shrill tone as she clicked her high heels along the paved entrance to the cemetery.

"Soon babe," a husky voice answered and slung his arm over her.

A bubbly giggle sliced through the stillness of the cemetery.

"We should check this place out," James, a blonde popular said. Bella recognized him as one of the boys who was making fun of Edward on the first day of school in the cafeteria.

A dumb sounding rumbling chuckle resonated through the dark cool air. This one was Jared, one of Edward's many bullies.

Victoria was hanging onto James, as Heidi gripped onto Jared's neck with small insecure arms.

Soon the remaining popular students started pulling in and parking outside of the gate to Forks Cemetery.

The doors shut one after the other sounding out a unified bang.

The males greeted each other in their silly ways of constant 'What's up man's?' and high fives, or slaps on the backs.

The females squealed and pulled each other into hugs asking what the other was wearing with envious flashing eyes.

They wouldn't actually go into the cemetery until they were wasted and decided ghost hunting and disrupting graves sounds like a good idea.

So Ace, Bella, and Rose waited patiently back into the safe dark tree line.

No one had noticed them.

A truck holding some of the kegs was blaring a pop song as the students started drinking.

Good, this was what they needed, intoxicated high school students.

About an hour later the rowdy group of students began gathering up flashlights and cameras.

They started stumbling towards the graves with gurgled giggles.

Rose looked up to the night sky and begged silently for forgiveness.

Then she crouched and flipped on the switches.

An appearance of fog started rolling across the road, creating a horror movie type feel for the drunken group.

"Whoooooa duuuude," a drunken male slurred while he pointed at the eerie mist that crawled across the pavement from both sides.

"Th's awesommmme," another male bellowed stupidly.

A few females started looking around the tree line. Their eyes darted in all directions.

"Th's weirrrd," one female murmured.

"Is scaaary," another girl whispered.

"Oooh, cooome on baaabe," James slurred and threw his arm around a frightened looking Victoria. "I'll kiiiick," a liquid deep burp ripped through his throat from his intoxicated belly. "anyyyyy beast-mans asssss."

"It's like a scary movie," she hissed at him. "Do chainsaw men in mask thingys live in the forest?" she asked dumbly.

Anyone sober rolled their eyes because she was so dumb. The fellow drunk students howled in amusement as James started doing his best Chuck Norris impressions.

Across from them Bella stood holding rope that she slung overhead from the surrounding trees' branches the group stumbled through.

With a quick jerk she pulled the rope attached to boxes that had a trap bottom.

The sound of something dropping could be heard making the party of about thirty students gape up and all around them. Some spun with stumbling drunken legs, while others danced stupidly in the middle of the road.

"What was that?" a male questioned with a heavy slur.

All of the sudden they were surrounded by hundreds of moths. The nocturnal insects attached themselves to the students that were holding flashlights and wearing pheromones that Rose had released onto them.

Girls were shrieking and guys were laughing in their drunken stupor.

"Get them off…"

"Ahhhh, oh my God they are eating meeeeee…"

"Holy shiiiit, it's mothman…"

Then another sound of something being dropped was heard causing a loud bang to reverberate through the night air.

Then the bloodcurdling screams echoed around at a deafening level.

Bats flew around finding their meals clinging to the dazed group as girls threw their hands wildly into air and ran in circles as the guys joined them. Pants that hung way too low fell as they fell face first into the pavement screaming their little hearts out.

"Ahhh, oh myyyyy God, its vampire baaaaats…"

"Fuuuuuck, dude, its eating my face…"

"I am getting outta herrrrre…"

They were too busy running around and being hysterical to notice a group of people gathered a few feet away.

"What the fuck?" a guy hollered as he took in the scene before him. Some students were already off, shrieking as they ran to their cars.

A man had a woman by the neck his hand gripped the back causing her throat to be bent and open for him. His teeth glistened as he showed them his sharp fangs. Blood dripped steadily along the sides of his mouth as he flicked out his tongue to lick it up. The remaining drunk group screamed in unison as they saw the man's crimson bathed tongue.

His eyes held no white, they were completely black, even the whites of his eyes. He glanced at the group and smiled menacingly, he looked like the devil coming out to play.

Another man stood up slowly from a crouched position. He opened his mouth and hissed at the group as he reached for a blonde female dressed like the other girls from the party. In a drunken blur for the group, he grabbed the female.

The blonde screamed so shrilly the group just stared in a drunken haze with a cringe.

The remaining female students then gathered their shredded sanity and started shrieking and crying all the way back to their cars.

The remaining male students were too focused on the scene before them to even move and they paid no attention to their conscience screaming at them to 'get the fuck out of there'.

Then it happened Bella's nightmare, her sinking feeling.

Edward surged through the tree line a few yards back behind the group of frightened hysterical male students. No one noticed him yet, except for Bella.

Q was at his legs running right along with him.

Edward's eyes were wide as he stared at the scene unfolding.

The man who grabbed the blonde yanked her by the hair and sunk his fangs into the blonde.

A gurgling scream erupted from her chest as blood poured from her mouth.

"What the hell!" Edward shouted, as all eyes swung to him.

He was right up on the group of drunken male students.

In their intoxicated confusion the boys turned their now delayed panicked fight mode on him.

Their balled fists flew to the man they _knew_ was a killer, and decided to protect themselves with everything in them. They were delirious, the scene before them made them wild with fear.

Edward didn't even stand a chance at defending himself; adrenaline was running rampant through the pack of horrified boys. They were pumping their terror into Edward's blows.

Edward grunted in pain as Bella, Ace, and Rose screamed. They lunged forward to pull the group of boys off Edward, it was useless. In their inebriated state they only had one path they were following.

Damage the Beast of Forks.

They could see Edward hunched over in the middle of the group as fists and feet rained down on him without mercy. The sound of flesh meeting flesh was like a death toll stinging the air.

Q growled as he saw his companion being hurt.

It was Q's job to protect the man who has treated him with nothing but kindness, so Q bit down on some ankles.

He was trying to protect Edward with all of his little strength.

The feet connected to those ankles started kicking at Q, not caring who or what they had to hurt to get away.

The group of vampires swiftly moved in and hissed at the drunken students who now began their delayed flight mode and ran away with heaving chests.

They had heavy frightened tears running down their faces and some even had urine pooling in their shoes.

It was a guarantee they wouldn't return to the cemetery. Ever.

Bella cried out as she saw Edward's battered and bruised still form on the floor. She bent over ghosting her hands across his body thinking she could magically heal him with just her touch. She was hysterical and blubbering incoherent words.

Ace began sobbing for Edward as she fell to her knees by his form.

Rose howled in agony as she saw Q whining in obvious pain, he was limping and swaying.

The group of vampires included Jane. Edward's only ally in this town.

She was in an acting troupe from Seattle, and Ace knew Jane would help Edward whenever or however she could. The town of Forks didn't listen to Jane's pleas for Edward's innocence over the years.

Jumping at the chance to help Edward she happily agreed and offered the services of her husband and friends.

Jane was the blonde female that just had her blood sucked by her husband, Felix.

"Holy shit," Jane whispered frantically. Taking in the scene before her.

"What do we do?" Felix asked worriedly. The unconscious man was obviously someone important; he figured this must be Edward Masen.

The other two actors who helped Jane with this stood with them, one pulled out a cell phone.

"Wait don't call anyone," Jane pleaded with her friend Demetri. She knew all too well what would happen if they did.

"We need to do something," Chelsea the other from the acting troupe said. "They need medical attention," she said, speaking of Edward and Q.

"Jasper…" Ace whispered and stood wiping her tears. "Jasper he's a vet in training…he will help."

Ace then told Demetri how to get a hold of Jasper by giving him the name of the shelter.

Demetri called for information and got the number.

The shelter had an emergency line, so Demetri left a message specifically for Jasper and informed the devastated group of this.

Felix and Jane lifted Edward up who was unconscious and had blood seeping from his nose and forehead. Jane held his body to hers as she crouched down. Bella was hovering over him frantic in her movements, desperate to touch, but petrified of harming him even further.

A few seconds later Demetri's cell phone sang from his hand curled around it. He answered swiftly.

"Hello?"

"Hello my name is Jasper-"

Demetri cut Jasper off. "Jasper, I need your help, Alice Brandon just purchased a dog-"

This time Jasper came through with an alert strong voice. "Yes that's correct. What's wrong, is everything okay?"

Ace slipped her fingers around the phone and yanked it away from Demetri.

"Jasper we need help…" Ace whimpered into the phone and gave him directions to Edward's cottage with a very vague explanation.

They hung up and everyone carried Q and Edward back to Ace's truck and Demetri's SUV.

Edward was unconscious and Q was whimpering shrilly.

Ace pulled herself together and drove the truck as fast as she could to Edward's cottage.

Bella had Edward's battered face in her lap as her fingers soothed around his swollen face.

She hasn't said anything since the cemetery where she was a blubbering mess.

Felix and Demetri grabbed Edward and carried him into the house. Edward wouldn't open his eyes or respond in any way.

They carried him with care and laid him down on the couch.

Rose held Q tightly and cooed brokenly to him, making promises she didn't know if she could keep.

Bella pulled Edward's face into her lap and stared at him in silence as she ran her fingers through his hair silently.

"He needs his hat," Bella whispered stiffly.

The group just stood in silence, not understanding her request.

"He always has his hat, he needs his hat," she said more forcefully, her eyes never leaving his face.

When the group still looked on in confusion, Bella let her eyes rise and they were furious.

"I said he needs his fucking hat," she screamed. "He doesn't want…," she let a sob catch in her throat. "He doesn't want you to pity him…he's doesn't want to show his scars," she spoke to anyone that would listen.

Jane nodded in understanding, knowing he never took off his cap even in school when it was against the rules.

"Ace, where's his bedroom?" Jane asked her soothingly.

Ace was sitting on the floor, her glassy eyes staring at Edward in a slight comatose state.

"Down the hall last door," Ace rasped, her eyes never leaving Edward.

Jane nodded and ran back.

She slammed his door open and flipped on the light switch.

Her eyes swept quickly until she located the closet door.

Her feet moved swiftly as she yanked the door open and looked around frantically.

She saw all types of hats on the corner shelf. Quickly she lifted up on her toes and gripped one.

It was navy and had a nautical star on it.

She ran out of his bedroom and handed the hat to a silent Bella.

Bella looked up to Jane with grateful burning eyes.

Then Bella carefully slipped on his hat knowing it was one of his very few comforts.

She was trying to make his unconscious form as comfortable as possible.

Suddenly a frantic knock banged on the front door.

Felix moved to it swiftly and yanked it open.

Two men were standing there in the dark.

A blonde who introduced himself as Jasper walked in quickly. He took in the beyond ridiculous scene and immediately went to Edward. He kneeled down in front of Bella and the unknown battered man.

His eyes held no disgust, just concern, his blue eyes lifted to Bella's burning brown.

"What happened?" he asked softly as he pulled Edward's cap off.

Edward's eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow.

"They saw him," she whispered, and said nothing else.

Jasper just nodded like he understood.

"What's his name?" Jasper asked again, and lifted his hand so his fingers could be seen by Bella at a measured pace to Edward's neck. He then lifted his military time watch to check Edward's pulse.

Jasper could see Bella was in mama bear mode. One wrong move and she would rip his head off. She may be devastated, but he could see her blazing fury buried beneath her calm façade.

Bella smiled affectionately her eyes only for her sweet, "Edward."

Jasper then pulled a pen sized flashlight from his shirt's front pocket and checked Edward's pupils.

"Bella, I need some ice for the swelling on Edward's face," Jasper stated calmly even though he was freaking the fuck out on the inside.

He had no idea why there were vampires and an unconscious battered man sitting in this living room. His mind referenced vampire legends. A catalogue of death by holy water and crucifixes in episodes of Buffy the Vampire slayer and old Hollywood movies ran through his head at an alarming speed.

Chelsea heard the request and ran towards the kitchen where she grabbed a cup of ice and a towel hanging from the oven.

"Here," she pushed the cup and towel forward.

Jasper quietly thanked her and wrapped the towel around some ice.

He pressed the towel against Edward's forehead that had a laceration that needed stitches.

He had a medical bag full of supplies for animals, not humans, at his feet. He didn't know what to do.

"He needs to go to the hospital," Jasper explained softly to a very frantic Bella.

Bella let her eyes become frightened and wide. "No, absolutely not…they will not help him."

Jasper getting more confused by the minute started shaking his head.

"What?" he asked.

"The Forks hospital will not even look at him, we need you, please," Bella pleaded with watery eyes as she pulled Edward's cap slightly down on his head.

Jasper gaped at her.

"I'll do it Jasper," a male voice unknown to Bella rang out.

Bella lifted her eyes and saw a man in jeans and black polo shirt with dark hair, a muscled build and blue eyes that matched Jasper's.

"Q's resting and all fixed up," the man said softly to Bella and kneeled down in front of her and Edward as well.

"My names Emmett, I am Jasper's brother. I promise I will take care of Edward, okay," he greeted kindly and stuck his hand into his medical supply bag.

His face was serious and his eyes held no disgust or pity.

"I need to move him to the kitchen table," Emmett explained and had the help to move Edward with no jostling.

Gently he was laid on the table as Emmett looked over him.

An hour later Edward had stitches and an ace bandage wrapped around his ribs and head.

"He has a concussion and a few bruised ribs, I don't know when he will wake from the concussion, that cannot be determined…I'm sorry," Emmett explained with apologetic eyes.

"He's okay?" Bella breathed unsure.

Emmett nodded solemnly, knowing Bella was devastated.

"He should be, but I am not a medical doctor and I don't have the means for a cat scan," Emmett murmured regretfully.

Bella nodded and wiped at her wet face before bending over and letting her lips tenderly dance across Edward's face.

"Can we move him to his bed?" she asked her eyes on Edward. "I bet he would like to wake in his bed."

Emmett nodded and helped move him with Jasper and Felix.

Bella followed and helped fluff pillows and pull off Edward's shoes.

She lay next to him and didn't allow herself to touch yet, just stare.

"I'll be in the living room waiting for him to wake up," Emmett promised, having Jasper and Felix follow him out.

Bella heard Jane, Felix, Chelsea and Demetri leave an hour later.

Then she heard Rose, Ace and Q settling themselves in the extra bedroom.

Her eyes just stared at Edward, as she lay there in complete silence in the dark.

"I'm so sorry, sweet Edward," Bella finally forced through her raw throat.

Then she moved her trembling hand to his chest letting her fingertips skim over him, just her tips touched him.

She closed her eyes and let the tears fall in hushed quiet.

She didn't know what to do…she felt completely helpless.

Her fingertips lifted and affectionately ran around his eyelids.

"Please share those green eyes with me again, Edward," her whisper was shattered because she was absolutely terrified of losing what she just found.

*XO*XO*XO*

Okay soooo…

Tell me…give it to me…

Everyone who has supported this story…you are absolutely beautiful! Your kind words of encouragement are amazing. Thank You!

Alexa you are my honey bear! Thank you for everything!


	15. Collide

Disclaimer: Any and all characters, songs, etc belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

Salix caprea is my miracle worker. She pre-reads and makes the story easier to read! Thank you!

Couldn't leave my beautiful lovely readers hanging!

Chapter Playlist:

Apologize by OneRepublic

Everything Changes by Staind

*XO*XO*XO*

Bella groaned groggily, letting her eyes open slowly; she sucked in a sharp breath and swung her body forward. Her eyes darted to her side and saw Edward's glowing green eyes staring at her.

It was morning and the sun was leaking through the closed blinds, she could tell it was raining. The drops fell and slapped like musicians fingers against the window.

She cried out and covered her mouth with her hand. Her eyes meeting his with remorse, her face was still covered in the black greasy smudged makeup.

She let her hand drop and reached for him with both hands, her chin quivering.

"Oh my God, Edward," she cried. "Are you okay?"

He still didn't say anything as her hands just ghosted over his painfully bruised body.

When he didn't say anything Bella lifted her eyes back to his with frantic features filling her face.

He closed his eyes and took a really painful deep breath. Then he slowly slid them open and gripped her hands in his.

"Bella, what the hell were you thinking?" he seethed and sat up wincing not allowing her touch him. He leaned back against his headboard.

She shook her head and let her tears fall. "I don't know, I wasn't …I wasn't thinking."

Edward bit down, making his jaw flex as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"You lied to me Bella," he accused with obvious distaste dripping from his tongue.

She kept shaking her head and glanced away from his much betrayed gaze.

"I'm sorry," she breathed dropping her head in shame.

He still held her hands in his.

"Why?" he whispered angrily after a few moments of silence.

Then she lifted her eyes and the tears slowed, her eyes were furious.

She yanked her hands away from his, and stood from the bed.

"Do you think I like hearing the shit they say and do to you?" she fumed and reached up to grip her hair. "Then I had to see it with my eyes…Oh my God, Edward."

She paced gathering her thoughts as Edward just watched, his face was twisted in rage.

"This …last night just shows me that we need to leave Forks, Edward," she blurted, but didn't look at him. "I can't…I can't _ever_ see that again, and it will happen every time you step outside that goddamn door. Its disgusting Edward, these people. You don't deserve it, and I won't allow it anymore. I refuse to let you live like this."

This time she stopped at the foot of the bed as his bedroom door was opened slowly with Emmett poking his head in.

Edward paid no attention, and neither did Bella.

In his fury Edward placed his feet on the ground in an obvious painful effort and stood.

"Don't think for one second I will leave my goddamn family for you, Bella!"

Bella shook her head, her face turning red. She stomped her foot and her whole body shook in her disbelief.

"I left my parents, Edward; I left them in Phoenix because I moved forward. I had to leave because I need to live!" she screamed, causing the rest of the occupants to come to the door.

"That's not the same thing, Bella!" Edward hollered back defiantly. His fists curled to his sides, and his head ached.

Bella contorted her face and jutted out her chin, her eyes black with rage. How dare he!

"Why is that, huh? Because I was a senior in high school? Or is it because I didn't let it consume me?"

Edward swayed back as if she just dealt him a blow.

Bella continued letting all her emotions erupt through her words.

"Don't you see it, Edward? I can be your family! Me!" Bella choked out and emphasized this by placing her open palms on her heaving chest. "You are what I have now… you…beautiful you. I am breathing, I am here today, and I will be here tomorrow and everyday after that. I am right here. You can't do this to yourself, its killing me, Edward."

Her eyes beseeched him, he needed to understand.

"I am moving out of this town when graduation comes in under a month. I want Ace and Rose to come with me because they don't deserve this place either," Bella swiped at her face as tears started falling, thinking of what the people she has fallen in love with have had to endure in this town. "But most of all I want you to come with me… live a life with me. I want to give you the world if you would just let me, but I can't make you want that with me _out there_ Edward."

Edward's shoulders hunched forward. Then he let his eyes fall to the ground in front of him.

"Get out," he whispered.

Bella sucked in a sharp breath and nodded walking out, slamming the door behind her.

She stomped out of the front door and began her trek by foot to Esme's.

*XO*XO*XO*

Emmett stood in front of the door as he shifted from foot to foot.

He timidly knocked, wanting to check on Edward.

When he heard no response he slipped his fingers around the knob and pushed the door open.

His head peeked in as his eyes swept over Edward's defeated form.

Jasper stood behind Emmett wanting to finally meet The Edward Masen.

Emmett and Jasper McCarty knew exactly who he was.

They heard the tales and rumors all the way over in Port Angeles.

They didn't believe a single one.

Ace and Rose filled them in the blanks about last night, and they gained more insight into the mysterious young man.

Emmett stepped in and cleared his throat to grab Edward's attention.

Edward's pained eyes lifted and widened at the strange man standing in his home, and then his eyes darted over to the blonde standing behind him.

His eyes widened panicked as he braced himself for whatever bullshit was coming his way.

Emmett gave him a warm smile and held out his massive hand.

"Hello, I'm Emmett McCarty, and this is my little brother Jasper. Please don't be alarmed, Alice called for our help last night. Q was adopted from the shelter we work at," Emmett explained gently dropping his hand.

Edward hesitated before Ace stepped around the brothers her eyes shimmering with remorse.

Edward's face flashed with anger.

"They fixed you and Q up Edward, it's okay," she let her eyes fall as tears started to stream down her cheeks. "It was entirely my fault, Edward. I made the decision to do what we did last night, it was all my idea. I told Bella and Rose not to tell you. I am so sorry."

He shook his head. "You lied to me Ace. I know exactly where you stand with me, I always have. We have used each other because we're both pathetic, but I thought we could at least trust each other," Edward spat.

His emotions were surging like a tidal wave. Every goddamn part of himself exploding with overwhelming sensations, he couldn't control them at all.

Ace nodded in agreement that she was pathetic and wiped at her face.

"I want you to leave," he said forcefully.

Ace let her shoulders slump as she ambled away, quietly crying.

Jasper ran his hand along her back as she passed whispering his comfort. Her swollen eyes met his and he saw her gratitude before she walked out the front door too. Rose followed silently as she held Q.

Then Edward's weary eyes gazed at the two brothers still standing in his doorway.

Jasper strolled forward and held out his hand. Edward just looked at him. His faith in other people obviously diminished.

Jasper accepted it as it was, but was fascinated to learn about the real Edward Masen.

"I think we should report those kids," Jasper said nodding towards Edward's bruised and battered body. He was black, blue and swollen.

Edward snorted and glared at Jasper.

"Yeah call them up Jasper, be my guest. Here, let me get them on the phone for you. Let them know the Beast of Forks was pummeled by a group of intoxicated high school students for no reason," Edward spat sarcastically. "Do it and I will get arrested and end up with a broken wrist and dislocated shoulder."

Emmett swallowed harshly, knowing that Edward was being completely truthful. That was exactly what would happen, Edward has obviously been through it before.

"Holy shit," Jasper breathed, knowing Edward wasn't joking at all.

"Can I have a look at your ribs and head?" Emmett asked soothingly.

Edward shook his head, his glare still in full effect.

"I have had far worse, I don't want your sympathy," Edward said tersely, keeping his stance tense.

Emmett conceded and nodded slightly.

"Can we help with anything?" Jasper asked, finding nothing but compassion for this obviously ill-treated man.

Edward stared at him for awhile with confusion and anger. He didn't want these people to pity him and treat him like a charity case.

Why the hell were these men talking to him like this?

They were also looking Edward in the eye…What the hell?

"Look, Edward we have the weekend off and we would like to get to know you, so can we hang here? I know the girls left, but they were worried sick all night. Once everything settles down some we should take you to see Bella. I don't fully understand what's going on, but I would like to make sure you're okay…" Emmett trailed of when he saw Edward visibly seething.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" Edward bellowed as he swiped his hands across his dresser angrily knocking various papers and trinkets off.

Emmett nodded and raised his hands in a surrender move. "Alright, when you need us we'll be right outside," Emmett gestured to the front door as he started walking towards it.

Jasper gave a small wave to Edward and followed his brother.

Edward glowered at the retreating pair and when the front door closed behind them, he let himself fall apart.

*XO*XO*XO*

Bella was bawling openly as she walked down the road back to Esme's. She was soaked by the downpour as she wrapped her arms across her chest.

She heard the distinct sound of Ace's truck pull up beside her and park.

Bella stopped and stood there. Her nose was stuffed and she felt like her chest couldn't get enough air.

Turning on her heel Bella opened the truck's door and hopped in.

No one said anything as they drove towards Esme's.

Ace parked the truck and turned it off.

They all just sat and stared.

Q nuzzled against Rose as he fell asleep.

After what seemed like hours Bella reached over for the door handle and pushed the door open with her shoulder.

She climbed down and left the door open as she stepped to the front door and strolled inside.

She ran upstairs and started the shower.

Yanking the clothes off, she heard some seams tear in her hurry.

She stepped inside the shower and just stood there letting the extra hot water burn off the guilt, frustration, and hurt.

Then with a scream she started pounding her curled fists along the tiled walls of the shower.

She hated herself.

She loathed herself.

Her bathroom door tore open as Rose yanked back the shower curtain.

She turned off the scalding water and watched as Bella lost herself, she was punishing herself.

Rose carefully wrapped her arms around Bella as her knuckles started bleeding.

"Shhhh, its okay Bella," Rose whispered and pulled Bella to her.

Rose reached quickly for the dark green towel on the towel rack next to them.

She wrapped it around Bella and pulled them both to the ground.

"He's going to forgive you," Rose promised knowing Edward loved Bella unequivocally. He could never live without her. Just the way Edward's entire being glowed whenever she was around it was obvious to even the most untrained eye.

"I can't forgive me," Bella whispered brokenly.

Rose shook her head. "Yes you can, and you will. He's okay Bella, and he will come around. Just give it time."

Bella just sniffled as Rose moved away for gauze and antiseptic. Rose cleaned Bella's knuckles as Bella sat in silence.

"Do you think he will let me take him away from here?" Bella asked softly as Rose finished up. Rose could hear the hope in Bella's voice.

Rose stood and helped Bella up.

Bella walked to her bedroom and dug around for clothes to wear in one of her unpacked boxes.

Rose grabbed her clothes and grabbed a towel, getting ready to shower herself.

"I want to be his family, Rose; I want to give him everything…" Bella trailed off as she dressed.

"Do you think he hasn't received any reconstructive surgery because he just… wanted to live like this the rest of his life? Is he a masochist? Do you think he would want surgery so he can have a semi normal life on the outside?" Bella rambled quietly.

Rose just stood in the doorway, her face patient as she let Bella release her rampant emotions.

When Bella lifted her questioning gaze to Rose, she answered.

"I think Edward would follow you anywhere. I also think Edward hasn't had anyone like you to support a _life_ outside of what he built for himself. This is his world Bella, it's all he knows…and it's terrible, but true. Have some faith, it's kept him alive all these years," Rose answered honestly, still not understanding how Edward went through what he had and still have a gentle soul.

Bella closed her eyes and took a deep shaky breath.

Rose went to take a shower as Bella sorted through her thoughts.

It was around noon as the girls sat freshly showered, eating in the living room in quiet.

The T.V. was on with no one watching.

Bella was rubbing Q's belly as he let his tongue hang out lazily.

She laughed at him for looking so silly.

Then the sound of a grumbling engine cut through the living room making all three tense.

Bella stood quickly, as Q became alert. She jogged over to the large window that overlooked the driveway and saw Emmett's truck.

Her hope swelled in her chest because she saw Edward climbing out with his ever present hat pulled low.

She ran to the door and yanked it open.

Edward's head shot up and his eyes locked with hers.

It's been a few hours since she saw him, and she was miserable.

Her lungs felt full now.

She could breathe.

Emmett and Jasper stepped out, but hung back in silence.

Ace and Rose still stood at the window.

Edward staggered to Bella with his unique gait as she stepped out onto the porch.

"Bella," Edward whispered reverently and stepped up to her.

He shook his head, his eyes wide and cautious.

"I am so sorry," he apologized, and anxiously held out his arms so he could pull her to him.

Bella furrowed her brow and stepped forward quickly to embrace him.

"Never apologize to me again," she said honestly with an edge to her voice, pulling off his cap and dropping it. She wanted to feel his hair. Her hands ran through the hair on the back of his neck.

He grinned and wrapped his arms around her as he closed his eyes.

They stood there swaying slightly from side to side, forgiving themselves and each other.

Edward pulled away finally and reached up, the backs of his fingers swept Bella's hair back as he cupped her face and kissed her lips.

Bella sighed in contentment and wrapped her arms around his back pulling him flush to her.

When their lips parted their eyes opened and they pulled back.

Her brown eyes melted into his verdant stare.

"I want to live my life with you Bella, I just don't know how…" he trailed off his eyes pleading with her.

"Then let me show you," Bella spoke softly.

He squeezed his eyes shut and let all his thoughts drift away to a dull buzz.

When he opened them, his resolve was a little clearer, he could make no promises that he was ready to move away from his family, but he would try for Bella.

"I'll try, Bella," he promised.

Besides he has waited all these years for her, he couldn't let her get away that easily.

*XO*XO*XO*

Alright so what do you think about their emotional blowout! These two have some tempers!

Sorry it wasn't very angsty!


End file.
